Leçons Apprises
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. SLASH. AH. Jasper et Edward deviennent les meilleurs amis au monde suite à des évènements tragiques dans leurs vies. Edward, le gamin geek et fragile, prend bientôt des leçons auprès de Jasper le bad boy... Que va-t-il lui apprendre en retour?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **mistyhaze420

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à mistyhaze420. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

_-PoV Edward- _

Je me regardai dans le miroir de la salle de bain et étudiai mon reflet. Des yeux verts sans vie, soulignés par des cernes...des cheveux ébouriffés d'un bronze bizarre...une peau pâle et fragile qui n'avait pas beaucoup vu le soleil au cours de ses 13 années sur terre. Un garçon de 13 ans, banal, terne, bizarre et maigrichon me regardait avec dégoût dans le miroir.

Pour être honnête, la situation actuelle m'allait bien...c'était tous les autres qui semblaient s'inquiéter pour moi. Reclus...introvertis...mal à l'aise en société...loser...chelou...tous ces adjectifs avaient été utilisés pour me décrire au moins une fois. Les docteurs appelaient ça un Syndrome de Stress Post Traumatique...mes pairs avaient de nombreux noms différents pour la même chose.

Mes pauvres parents...ils essayaient tellement de m'aider. Je savais que quand ils m'avaient adopté, 5 ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils pourraient me guérir. Ils pensaient que je pourrais être le fils parfait pour eux... Je détestais être une telle déception. Ils ne m'avaient jamais dit ça, bien sûr. Carlisle et Esme Cullen étaient, eux-même, parfaits. Papa était le chirurgien en chef de l'hopîtal local. Ma mère était une décoratrice d'intérieur avant qu'ils n'emménagent dans la morne petite ville de Forks, Washington. Elle avait abandonné ses rêves et sa carrière pour s'installer dans une agréable petite ville 'normale' pour son fils adoptif anormal. Ils pensaient que cette petite ville me ferait du bien mais les deux dernières années avaient été un véritable enfer pour moi.

Je me fondais plus facilement dans la masse quand on habitait à Chicago. Ici, je sortais vraiment du lot. Ça avait commencé par des simples remarques et insultes mais ça c'était rapidement transformé en attaques physiques et harcèlement. Maintenant, les gamins prétendaient que je n'existais pas et je préférais ça.

* * *

C'était le premier jour de vacance avant que le collège ne commence. J'avais décidé d'aller me chercher une pomme dans la cuisine lorsque j'avais entendu les sanglots de ma mère. Je passai devant le bureau de mon père et remarquai que la porte était entrouverte? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû écouter mais j'avais entendu ma mère pleurer, "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Carlisle? On vit ici depuis deux ans et il n'a aucun ami. Son anniversaire est dans deux semaines et je ne connais aucune personne à inviter. L'école s'inquiète à son sujet. Ils veulent l'envoyer dans une école spécialisée..."

J'entendis mon père soupirer, "Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Si les choses ne s'améliorent pas cet été, on cherchera une école spécialisée ou un établissement psychiatrique."

Mon souffle se coupa..._Je ne veux pas partir...J'aime Carlisle et Esme, ils ont toujours été bons pour moi..._

Je m'éloignai lentement de la porte et me retrouvai rapidement dans la salle de bain, à me fixer dans le miroir.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver ma place?_

J'ouvris les portes du cabinet sous l'évier et tâtonnai pour trouver la lame de rasoir que j'y avais scotcher.

_Juste une petite coupure m'aidera à me sentir mieux..._

Je me laissai tomber contre la porte et remontai la manche de mon pull. Je regardai mes fines cicatrices et égratignures et frissonai.

_Je suis vraiment un monstre...pas étonnant que tout le monde pense que je suis bizarre..._

Je pressai très légèrement la pointe du rasoir contre mon bras et je ressentis la douleur familière qui me provoqua un soulagement immédiat. Je restai là pendant quelques minutes alors qu'un mince filet de sang coulait le long de mon bras. Après quelques minutes, je nettoyai la lame de rasoir et la remis là où je l'avais trouvé. Je nettoyai mon bras et rabaissai ma manche.

Je sortis de la salle de bain bien déterminé à apaiser mes parents. Je me rendis au bureau de mon père et toquai à la porte. "Entre, fiston."

Je passai ma tête dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte et souris du mieux que je pus, "Euh...je pensais aller faire un tour au parc pour voir si y'a des gens."

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de ma mère suffit à me faire repousser toute ma misère et à me forcer à aller vraiment dehors. Pas que ça me posait un problème d'aller dehors... J'en voyais tout simplement pas l'intérêt.

"Okay, chéri. Rentre pour dîner... euh, et n'hésite pas à amener un ami si tu veux."

Je souris. "Bien sûr, maman."

Je fis demi-tour et traînai les pieds vers les escaliers. Génial...J'aurais l'air encore plus bizarre parce que je portais un t-shirt à longues manches blanc avec un short de basketball alors qu'il faisait 40°. Mais je devais porter des manches longues et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait vraiment me parler de toutes façons.

* * *

Je sortis de ma maison et descendis ma longue allée. Le soleil chauffait mes jambes et mon visage et je détestai devoir plisser les yeux. Je descendis la rue jursqu'à ce que j'arrive au quartier. Je pris une profonde inspiration et entrai dans le parc.

Je vis certains des garçons avec qui j'allais à l'école jouer au basketball.

_J'ai promis à ma mère que j'essayerais..._

J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches et m'avançai lentement, n'osant pas relever les yeux du sol devant moi.

Je fis trois fois le tour du terrain avant de trouver le courage de leur parler.

Grosse erreur...à l'instant où je relevai la tête, je vis une balle de basket me foncer dessus. Elle m'atteignit violemment dans le nez et me fit trébucher et tomber devant tout le monde. Les rires qui s'en suivirent furent encore pire que le coup que j'avais pris.

"Quel lopette! Tu ne peux pas venir dans notre parc, Cullen! Rentre chez toi pour pleurer, tapette!" Les rire de Tyler, Eric et Mike me hantaient. Puis j'entendis Bella, "Laissez-le tranquille...c'est pas de sa faute s'il est si bizarre." Encore plus de rire.

Je me relevai, une main couvrant mon nez qui saignait légèrement, et je m'enfuis.

J'avais arrêté de pleurer devant eux l'année dernière. A ce moment-là je m'étais habitué à ça, et je n'osai plus les laisser me voir pleurer. Je courus dans les bois pour pleurer. J'errai et pleurai jusqu'à ce que mes larmes arrêtent finalement de couler.

Lorsque je remarquai que le ciel était à son zénith, je décidai que je ferais mieux d'essayer de retrouver le chemin de la maison. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais. Je continuai de marcher jusqu'à ce que, finalement, je vis des maisons se dresser de l'autre côté des arbres.

Je sortis des bois et trouvai rapidement une rue. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais mais Forks était une ville assez petite pour que je n'ai aucun problème à retrouver mon chemin.

Je marchai pendant un moment et lorsque je tournai dans une rue, je le vis. Il était la quintessence de tout ce que je n'étais pas. Il avait l'air d'avoir mon âge mais sa peau était bronzée et il avait des boucles dorés qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plaqués par la sueur et je le regardai tenter un lançer. La balle passa à travers le panier avec un bruit impressionnant..._génial, il est doué en sport en plus._

Il était tout seul dans l'allée d'une vieille maison. Il utilisait un vieux panier de basket défoncé. Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc et un short de basketball bleu ciel. Il était pieds nus. Je continuai à avancer de l'autre côté de la rue. J'essayai de ne pas être bizarre et de ne pas trop le regarder mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il était tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Parfait et normal.

Mais alors que je lui jetai encore un coup d'oeil, je croisai les yeux bleus les plus parfaits que j'ai jamais vu. Même depuis l'autre côté de la rue, je pouvais voir ses yeux bleus briller. Il sourit, "Tu veux faire quelques paniers?" Je remarquai qu'il avait un accent du sud et je regardai rapidement derrière moi parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que _ce _gamin soit entrain de me parler à moi.

Il rigola, "Ouais, je te parle à toi, gamin. Celui avec les cheveux cool."

Ça attira mon attention et mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur lui. "Euh...moi?"

Il rigola à nouveau, "Ouais, toi. Tu veux faire quelques paniers?"

Je traversai lentement la rue en me sentant extrêmement anxieux. C'était évident que ce gamin était nouveau en ville et qu'il ne me connaissait pas encore. J'étais sûr que dès qu'il m'aurait parlé une minute, il trouverait une excuse pour rentrer chez lui et s'éloigner de moi.

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et étudiai le sol, "Euh...je sais pas vraiment jouer," dis-je doucement.

"J'peux t'apprendre si t'veux?" il baissa la tête et sourit, "Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant par terre?"

Je relevai la tête et ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. Son large sourire, qui dévoilait des fossettes, était contagieux, "Okay, je suppose...tu pourrais m'apprendre mais je suis sûr que je serais pas aussi doué que toi."

Il haussa les épaules, "Bordel, mec, j'étais nul au basket avant. Il faut juste un peu d'entraînement. Tout le monde est nul au départ."

Il tendit son poing pour que je le cogne du mien...comme j'avais vu tellement d'autres enfants le faire.

"J'm'appele Jasper."

Je cognai mon poing contre le sien et dit, "Edward."

Il commença à rire, "Merde, mec, on a tous les deux des vieux noms pourris. Je vais t'appeler Eddie ou E. Tu peux m'appeler Jay."

Il m'était assez facile de sourire avec lui. Je commençai à me sentir à l'aise avec lui.

Il m'apprit comment dribbler et faire un lancer franc. Il ne se moqua pas de moi lorsque je loupai mon coup ou que je tombai. Au bout de quelques heures, on était tous les deux couverts de sueur et morts de rire. "Tu vois mec, t'es pas si nul. Quelques mois de plus et tu seras aussi bon que moi."

Je ris mais ne dis rien. Puis il me regarda et dit, "Eddie, je vais me faire un sandwich ou un truc comme ça. T'en veux un?"

Je regardai ma montre et réalisai qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

"Euh...en fait, je dois rentrer manger."

Il soupira, "Oh...okay. Tu veux v'nir demain?"

_Il veut vraiment traîner encore une fois avec moi..._

Je fis de mon mieux pour le regarder lui et non pas le sol lorsque je repris la parole, mais j'étais très nerveux, "Tu veux venir dîner chez moi? Ma mère a dit que je pouvais inviter un copain."

_S'il te plaît, dis oui...ne me fait pas passer pour un idiot..._

Il lança la balle dans sa cours et enfila ses chaussures, "Bordel ouais, mec. Un dîner fait maison vaut mille fois mieux qu'un stupide sandwich."

Il se plaça à côté de moi alors qu'on commençait à marcher. Puis je lui demandai, "Euh...Jay, tu devrais pas prévenir tes parents?"

Il commença à rire, "Pfft...non. Ils en ont rien à foutre de ce que je fais tant que je ne les dérange pas."

Puis je réalisai que je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais. "Hey, euh...on est dans quelle rue?"

Il me regarda bizarrement, "Tu ne sais pas dans quelle rue on est?"

Je secouai la tête, "Non...je suis sortis des bois. Je me baladais dans le coin."

Il sourit, "Oh, ben, on est au coin de 1st et Adams."

Je hochai la tête avec soulagement, "Okay, bien. Allons par là, alors."

On continua à marcher et à parler...enfin, il parla beaucoup et j'écoutai. Je pris le chemin le plus long pour éviter de croiser des jeunes qui me connaissaient. Il m'arrivait quelque chose de bien et je n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à renoncer à mon nouvel ami.

Je découvris qu'il venait d'arriver du Texas avec sa mère et son petit ami. Son père était un Marine et il ne le voyait qu'une ou deux fois par ans. Il était fils unique, comme moi.

Quand on commença à remonter mon allée, il s'arrêta et haleta, "Merde, mec! T'habite ici?"

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête et il regarda autour de lui avec admiration. On monta les escaliers et j'ouvris la porte et l'invitai à entrer. Il regarda autour de lui et chuchota, "Seigneur, Eddie, cet endroit est un foutu manoir."

Je me contentai de sourire et dit doucement, "Euh...je suppose que je devrais te présenter mes parents?" Mon ton était interrogateur parce que mes nerfs étaient vraiment dans un sale état.

_C'est une mauvaise idée...c'est ta maison...ton domaine et il va en apprendre trop sur toi et s'enfuir..._

Il rigola, "Tu es affreusement nerveux, Edward. Calme toi, vieux. C'est juste un dîner."

Il mit sa main sur mon épaule et la serra doucement. Ça me détendit immédiatement et je secouai la tête et souris, "Viens, je vais te présenter mes parents."

Il me suivit dans la cuisine. Ma mère était entrain de couper des légumes. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'elle me dit, "Hey mon coeur, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui?"

Je m'éclairçis la gorge et elle releva la tête, "Oh!"

_Bon, le sourire excité qui vient d'apparaître sur son visage ne pourrait pas être plus clair quant au loser que je suis...regardez à quel point elle est excitée que j'ai ramené quelqu'un à la maison..._

"Euh...maman, voici Jasper. Tu as dit que je pouvais inviter quelqu'un à dîner, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle sourit et se lava rapidement les mains, "Bien sûr, bébé."

_Bébé...génial, merci maman._

Jasper me fit un sourire en coin moqueur. Et ma mère sourit, "C'est un véritable plaisir de te rencontrer, Jasper. Comment as-tu fait la connaissance d'Edward?"

_Ouaip...c'était une mauvaise idée..._

Je pus sentir mon visage rougir et une fois de plus, il plaça sa main sur mon épaule et je commençai à me calmer. Il fit un sourire à ma mère, "On s'est rencontré aujourd'hui. Il passait devant chez moi et je lui ai demandé de jouer au basket avec moi."

Elle eut l'air choquée, "Edward, tu as joué au basket?"

_Grognement..._

Jasper rigola, "Ouais, il est plutôt doué, Madame..." il s'interrompit et ma mère dit, "Cullen, mon chéri. Mais tu peux m'appeller Esme."

Jasper sourit, "Je ne me rappellerais jamais de ça...est-ce que je peux vous appeller Mme C?"

Elle rigola, apparemment séduite. "Ce sera très bien, mon chéri. Maintenant, allez vous laver les garçons. Edward, ton père sera là dans une vingtaine de minutes et on pourra dîner."

Je hochai la tête et quittai rapidement la cuisine, suivi par Jasper. Une fois qu'on fut dans le couloir, je me tournai vers lui et murmurai, "Désolé, ma mère est un peu..."

Il sourit, "Mec, ta mère est géniale! Elle a l'air de vraiment t'aimer et elle cuisine...ta mère est classe, mec."

_Il dit souvent 'mec'...c'est plutôt mignon..._

Puis il m'attrapa par le coude lorsque je me détournai. Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui et ses yeux bleu clair pénétrèrent les miens, "Hey, Eddie? Tu dois changer de t-shirt...y'a du sang dessus."

_Merde! Mon nez et mon stupide bras...il pense probablement que je suis bizarre!_

"Euh...je..." balbutiai-je alors que mon coeur commençait à battre la chamade.

Il sourit. "Viens, on va dans ta chambre."

Je fis volte-face et le guidai dans les escaliers vers ma chambre. J'avalai nerveusement ma salive avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'entrai et il me suivit.

"Bordel, Eddie! Ta chambre fait la taille de toute ma maison!" Il regarda autour de lui et se dirigea directement vers ma collection de CDs, "Vieux, t'as beaucoup de musique. J'adore la musique...c'est ma plus grande passion. Je joue un peu de guitare..."

Puis il se tourna et sourit en voyant mon piano. "Piano, hein? C'est cool, tu pourras jouer pour moi un de ces quatres et je jouerais pour toi."

J'attrapai un autre t-shirt à manches longues et me rendis dans ma salle de bain. Je regardai le garçon dans le miroir et vit qu'il avait prit quelques couleurs aujourd'hui. Je changeai rapidement de t-shirt et retournai dans ma chambre. Jasper était allongé sur mon lit. Il était sur le dos et avait croisé ses mains sous sa tête. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais il devait m'avoir entendu parce qu'il dit, "C'est le lit le plus confortable sur lequel je me suis jamais allongé. Tu as vraiment de la chance, Edward."

Je restai là, figé, à le regarder. Il avait si naturellement confiance en lui et il était si sûr de lui...bien sûr, si j'étais comme lui, je le serais aussi.

Il s'appuya sur son coude et me demanda, "Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bain pour me laver les mains?"

Je hochai la tête mais semblai toujours incapable de parler. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi, il mit sa main sur mon épaule et parla doucement, "Edward? Quand tu seras prêt à parler...je t'écouterais. Mais ne va pas croire que tu _dois _me parler." Puis il enleva sa main et me fit un large sourire, "Je peux parler pour nous deux."

Je ris doucement alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain et fermai la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère nous appela pour dîner. On s'installa à table et Jasper s'assit en face de moi.

Mon père arriva et tendit la main à Jasper, "Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Jasper. Je suis le père d'Edward, Carlisle...mais tu peux m'appeller Mr. C si tu veux," dit-il avec un rire. Jasper lui fit un large sourire avant de lui serrer la main. "Ravi de vous connaître, Mr. C. Merci de m'avoir inviter à dîner."

Maman avait préparé de la salade, des lasagnes, et du pain à l'ail et au fromage. On mangea et Jasper fascina mes parents avec des histoires de son enfance au Texas. Il avait vécu dans une ferme avec sa grand-mère jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 6 ans...et c'est à ce moment là que sa mère et son nouveau petit ami s'étaient pointés. Il dit qu'ils avaient beaucoup déménagé au cours des dernières années mais qu'il espérait qu'ils resteraient ici. Il raconta comment il avait l'habitude d'aider sa grand-mère avec les animaux juste pour pouvoir jouer avec eux. Il adorait monter à cheval. On était pendus à ses lèvres et il était si charismatique et drôle qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être charmés. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient lorsqu'il parlait.

* * *

Le bruit du tonnerre détourna l'attention de ma mère. Elle se rendit à la fenêtre et ouvrit le volet, "Oh mon chéri, il y a un horrible orage dehors. Je pense qu'on devrait te reconduire chez toi."

Il fit un faible sourire et parla doucement, "Oui, ma'ame."

Des éclairs s'abattirent dehors et la maison trembla alors que les lumière vacillaient une fois...deux fois...puis les ténèbres. Tout le monde resta étrangement silencieux, puis mon père parla dans les ténèbres, "Hmmm...peut-être qu'on devrait juste appeler sa mère pour savoir s'il peut passer la nuit ici. Cela étant, si tu veux rester, fiston."

Je pus voir le large sourire de Jasper, même dans les ténèbres, "Ouais, j'adorerais ça, Mr C. Si ça dérange pas Eddie?"

Je lui fis un sourire...même si ça me rendait terriblement nerveux qu'il passe la nuit ici. Je ne voulais pas gâcher sa joie. Quand il était heureux, ça m'aidait à être heureux. "Ouais, Jay. C'est cool."

Ma mère attrapa son portable alors que mon père partait chercher quelques bougies. "C'est quoi ton numéro, mon chéri?"

Jasper baissa les yeux au sol et marmonna, "Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin d'appeler...elle se moque que je reste."

Ma mère rigola, "N'importe quoi, Jasper. Je _dois _appeler ta mère."

Il soupira et lui donna le numéro. Je le regardai garder la tête baissée.

"Allô, Mme Whitlock? Ici Esme, la mère d'Edward..."

"Edward est un ami de votre fils...Jasper..."

"Non...Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler, il est chez moi, entrain de dîner...non, je suis plutôt sûre qu'il est assit à la table de ma cuisine..."

"Et bien, avec l'orage dehors, on se demandait si il pourrait passer la nuit ici...d'accord, formidable...voudriez-vous lui parler...Allô?"

Elle referma son portable et attrapa la main de Jasper pour la serrer doucement, "Ta mère était un peu occupée mon chéri, mais elle a dit que tu pouvais rester."

Jasper réussit à lui faire un faible sourire, "Merci."

Papa ramena quelques bougies et maman nous servit de la glace. Jasper était un peu moins bavard mais il maintint une conversation polie avec mes parents. Il se trouvait qu'il avait eu 13 ans le mois dernier donc on commencerait l'école ensemble. Cette pensée me rendit fou de joie et de terreur à la fois. J'aimais que Jasper soit là...par moment, je me sentais presque normal. Je rigolais ou souriais et ça ne m'inquiétait pas. Donc l'idée d'aller à l'école avec lui et qu'il découvre le nul que j'étais, était une notion terrifiante.

Après avoir mangé, on mis nos couverts dans l'évier et ma mère nous dit, "Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous mettre en pyjama, les garçons et ton père et moi, on va voir si on peut s'occuper des lumières. Prenez quelques bougies avec vous et soyez prudents s'il vous plaît."

Puis elle sourit à Jasper et dit, "Tu peux emprunter des vêtements à Edward pour ce soir, mon chéri, et il te donnera une nouvelle brosse à dent. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander. Mets-toi à l'aise, Jasper."

Il eut à nouveau un large sourire, et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il rougissait, "Okay, merci Mme C."

On monta à l'étage. Une fois dans ma chambre, on posa les bougies sur ma table de chevet et ma commode. Je sortis des pantalons de pyjama et des t-shirts pour nous deux...le mien à manches longues. Je lui donnai ensuite une brosse à dent et une serviette. Il prit une bougie avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha rapidement et se brossa les dents.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, je pris sa place et me douchai rapidement avant de me brosser les dents. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, il était dans mon lit, roulé en boule sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et je le regardai observer l'orage dehors. Je marchai jusqu'au lit et attrapai un oreiller, "Je...euh...Je vais dormir sur mon canapé..." Je lui montrai le canapé placé près de la fenêtre et il rigola en soulevant les couvertures, "Mec, c'est un lit deux place...viens."

Donc je me glissai lentement sous mes couvertures, en lui tournant le dos. Je fermai les yeux et priai silencieusement.

_Seigneur, pitié, ne me laissez pas gâcher tout ça...faîtes que je n'ai pas de cauchemars ce soir..._

"Hey Edward," chuchota Jasper.

"Euh...ouais?" répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il rigola doucement, "Mec, tourne toi pour que je n'ai pas à parler à ton dos."

Je me tournai lentement et le vis me fixer avec ses yeux bleus clair.

"Parle-moi de toi, Eddie. Tu connais toute ma vie et tout ce que je sais de toi, c'est que t'as les parents les plus cool au monde, que tu vis dans un foutu manoir, et que tu aimes la musique."

_Oh Seigneur...Je ne sais pas quoi dire...il va penser que je suis débile...dis quelque chose..._

"Euh...ben, euh...je..." balbutiai-je et je sentis mon coeur commencer à s'emballer et mes mains devenir moites. J'avais l'impression que j'allais avoir une crise de panique.

Il s'appuya sur son coude et mis son autre main sur mon épaule, "Mec, calme toi," me dit-il doucement. Une fois de plus, ce simple geste sembla m'aider à me calmer alors que je commençai à prendre de profondes inspirations.

Il soupira avec une expression inquiète sur le visage, "Okay, j'ai une idée, je vais te poser de simples questions et tu me donneras tes réponses. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, dis juste 'suivante'...Cool?"

Je hochai la tête et me rallongeai. Il sourit, "Est-ce que tu as toujours vécu dans cette ville?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Okay, où est-ce que t'as vécu d'autre?"

Je regardai le plafond, "Euh...Chicago, jusqu'à mes 10 ans."

Il hocha la tête, "Couleur préférée?"

Je le regardai et souris, "Bleu. Et la tienne?"

Il répondit à mon sourire, "Vert. Sucrerie préférée?"

"Euh...Skittles. Toi?"

Il répondit rapidement, "M&M's."

La nuit continua comme ça. Il me posait des questions et parfois je lui en posais aussi. On découvrit le films préférés de chacun, les groupes et les jeux vidéos aussi. Alors que je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise, ses questions devinrent de plus en plus personnelles.

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles de tes parents biologiques?"

Je secouai la tête et regardai à nouveau le plafond, "Euh...pas vraiment. Je me rappelle des voix, et des odeurs et des bruits mais je n'arrive pas à me représenter leurs visages."

Il était appuyé sur son coude et me regardai, "Donc Mr et Mme C t'ont adopté quand t'avais 8 ans... alors t'étais où après tes parents biologiques et avant tes parents adoptifs?"

Je secouai la tête, "Suivante."

Il poussa un petit soupir et parla à nouveau, "Pourquoi tu pleurais quand je t'ai rencontré aujourd'hui?"

Je le regardai avec surprise. Il ne l'avait jamais mentionné donc j'avais cru qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. "Suivante."

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, "Allez, mec. Tu te sentiras peut-être mieux si t'en parles. Peut-être que je peux t'aider..."

Je fermai les yeux et secouai à nouveau la tête. "Suivante."

Il se redressa et s'assit en indien sur le lit. Il tendit la main, m'attrapa le bras et avant que je ne puisse réagir, il remonta ma manche. J'essayai de me débattre et de me libérer mais sa poigne se resserra et il chuchota encore et encore, "Ça va, Edward...calme-toi, tout va bien..."

Après une minute de lutte, je perdis toute volonté et commençai à sangloter comme un foutu bébé. Il me relâcha le bras et je baissai rapidement ma manche avant de serrer mes bras autour de moi. Je sentis le lit bouger alors qu'il se levait et se rendait dans la salle de bain.

Une minute plus tard, il revint avec un verre d'eau et un gant de toilette humide. Il se rassit sur le lit et posa le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Puis il me tendit le gant de toilette pour que je puisse m'essuyer le visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je commençai à me calmer. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, m'attendant au pire. J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'après ce soir, il ne voudrait plus jamais me parler...enfin sauf pour se moquer de moi.

Au lieu de ça, je vis des yeux bleus torturés qui brillaient de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il prit une inspiration et dit, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais ça?"

Je secouai juste la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'enlever son t-shirt et de le jeter par terre.

Je haletai en voyant que son torse était couvert de cicatrices. Il commença à me pointer chacune de ses cicatrices du doigts et à me dire comment il les avait eu. Mes larmes coulaient toujours mais les siennes ne coulèrent pas. Il en avait reçues quelques-unes lorsqu'un des petits copains de sa mère s'était mis en colère et l'avait projeté contre une bibliothèque, la faisant tomber sur lui et le recouvrant de verre. Une autre cicatrice venait de quand il avait demandé quelque chose à boire à sa mère et qu'elle lui avait lancé une tasse de café tellement fort que la tasse s'était brisée. Il avait aussi été brûlé par le café mais ça avait guérit depuis. Il avait 7 ans à l'époque.

La plupart de ces cicatrices provenaient des différents petits amis de sa mère. Il me dit que c'était pour ça qu'ils déménageaient souvent...soit parce que sa mère trouvait un nouvel homme avec qui s'enfuir ou parce que l'école commençait à poser des questions et qu'elle prenait peur et quittait la ville. Sa mère l'avait kidnappé à sa grand-mère lorsqu'il avait six ans. Elle était entrée dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit et l'avait emmené dans la voiture d'un homme qui attendait dehors. Il n'avait jamais revu sa grand-mère mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle était morte quelques années plus tôt.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de me raconter son histoire, il me prit doucement le bras et releva à nouveau ma manche, "Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu te fais ça, maintenant?"

Il venait de me faire confiance avec les détails les plus privés de sa vie...j'avais l'impression de devoir partager les miens avec lui.

Je soupirai, "Ça m'aide à ...relâcher la pression, je suppose. Je suis toujours tellement nerveux et...je passe mon temps à paniquer à propos de trucs. Quand je fais ça...ça m'aide à détourner ma concentration de ce qui me passe par le crâne."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes parents? Pourquoi t'as été adopté?"

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux et me laissai retomber sur mon oreiller. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, "Euh...Je me rappelle pas vraiment d'eux. Je me rappelle que j'avais peur et que je n'avais jamais le droit de parler. Ils étaient horribles, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, mais je me rappelle seulement de notre dernière nuit ensemble. Mon père n'était pas très net dans sa tête et ma mère avait trop peur de lui pour le quitter. Il...euh...une nuit, il a eu une sorte d'épisode schizo et pensait que ma mère allait le quitter...donc il a attrapé un couteau de cuisine et...il l'a massacré devant moi. Il m'a regardé et il m'a dit qu'il était le diable et qu'il nous emmènerait tous les deux en enfer avec lui. Il m'a jeté dans le coffre de sa voiture et m'a conduit dans les bois. Quand on est arrivé, il m'a tabassé. Puis son humeur a changé et il m'a prit dans ses bras et a commencé à me caresser les cheveux, et à me dire à quel point il m'aimait. Il voulait me montrer à quel point il m'aimait."

Je frissonnai au souvenir d'un souffle alourdi par le whiskey dans mon cou et des promesses décousues d'amour suivit par une douleur aveuglante.

Les yeux de Jasper étaient fermés et je vis quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

"J'ai perdu connaissance peu après mais on m'a dit que des chasseurs nous avaient trouvés et que quand ils avaient vu ce qu'il était entrain de me faire...ils lui ont tiré dessus. Je ne me rappelle pas des détails de tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite mais je suis partit en foyer et j'ai commencé un traitement psychologique intense...enfin, après que je sois sortit de l'hôpital. Enfin bref, ça a été vraiment dur parce que je savais à peine parler. Je suis resté là-bas presque trois ans avant que Carlisle et Esme m'adoptent. De nombreux couples s'étaient intéressés à moi avant de découvrir mon passé...puis ils ont tous réalisé que j'étais trop abîmé et ils ne voulaient pas de ce genre de problèmes."

Il releva la tête vers moi et renifla, "Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu pleurais aujourd'hui?"

Tant qu'à faire, je ferais tout aussi bien de tout lui dire...

Je secouai la tête, "Non...euh...tu vois, cette histoire a fait le tour du pays. Et rapidement, les enfants à l'école ont découvert ce qui m'était arrivé et ils ont commencé à se moquer de moi. Carlisle et Esme sont venus ici pour que je puisse m'éloigner de tous ces problèmes mais les choses sont encore pire ici. Les autres se moquent de moi parce que j'ai été adopté...et ils ont découvert mon passé. Certains d'entre eux sont impitoyables. Je n'ai pas d'amis...tout le monde me déteste. Ils pensent que je suis un monstre. Aujourd'hui, j'essayais de faire plaisir à ma mère parce que j'ai entendu mes parents dire que mon école s'inquiétait de mon comportement anti-social. Je ne veux pas aller dans un autre hôpital ou un autre établissement psychiatrique. Donc je suis allé au parc et des garçons m'ont lancé une balle de basket dans le visage et ont commencé à m'insulter devant tout le monde. C'est là que je suis allé dans les bois et que je suis tombé sur toi."

Jasper remit son t-shirt avant de se pencher et de me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais tendu au début mais je me sentis rapidement complètement relaxé et en sécurité.

Il se recula ensuite et je vis le bleu de ses yeux s'assombrir. Il me dit, "Edward, tout le monde a des problèmes...c'est juste que certains d'entre nous arrivent plus facilement à les dissimuler que les autres. J'ai été dans dix écoles différentes au cours des six dernières années et les quatre premières étaient horribles. A a cinquième, j'avais trouvé le moyen de changer mon image...de faire croire aux gens que tout allait bien pour moi. Ma mère dit que je suis un maître menteur. Je pense plutôt que c'est un mécanisme de survie. A la 7eme école, je savais comment manipuler tout le monde autour de moi. Je vais t'aider, Edward. Je vais t'apprendre à tout cacher. Avant la fin de l'été, tu seras le gamin le plus cool de cette stupide petite ville."

Je haussai les sourcils, "Pourquoi tu ferais ça?"

Il fronça les sourcils, "Ben, comme je te l'ai dit, Eddie, je peux te montrer comment _avoir l'air _de te fondre dans la masse mais je ne peux pas te faire te fondre dans la masse...ce sera un acte. Et je ne sais pas toi...mais ce serait vraiment sympa d'avoir un ami avec qui je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant. Quelqu'un qui connaît le vrai moi."

Je ne pus pas empêcher un large sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage, "Tu veux vraiment être ami avec moi?"

Il me fit un large sourire, "Ouais. Meilleurs amis, mec. Maintenant, on va commencer par le début. Demain, on va aller au parc et tu vas me montrer ces trous du cul qui s'en sont pris à toi aujourd'hui. Ensuite je vais te montrer comment on s'occupe des nuls de ce genre au Texas..."

Je m'inquiétai, "Jay, ils sont toujours trois et je ne sais pas me battre."

Il rigola, "Mec, crois-moi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être le plus fort ou le plus rapide pour gagner une bagarre...tu dois juste être le plus intelligent. Mon papa Marine m'a bien élevé. Ne t'inquiète pas, Eddie, les choses vont commencer à s'améliorer pour toi. Je te le promets."

Et quelque chose dans son sourire me convainquit qu'il disait la vérité.

On discuta encore un peu avant de s'endormir. Je dormis comme un bébé cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai en premier mais lorsque je sortis du lit, il commença à bouger. On descendit prendre notre petit déjeûner et il n'arrêta pas de complimenter ma mère sur sa cuisine. Il savait vraiment comment manipuler les gens parce qu'elle lui mangeait dans la paume de la main.

Après notre petit déjeûner, on remonta dans ma chambre pour nous changer. Je lui dis qu'il pouvait m'emprunter des vêtements et il commença à fouiller dans mon armoire. Il était beaucoup plus difficile que moi. Finalement, il sortit un polo bleu layette et me demanda, "Est-ce que tu aimes ce pull?"

Je haussai les épaule, "Je ne l'ai porté qu'une fois. Pourquoi?"

Il enleva son t-shirt et mit le polo, "Parce qu'il va probablement être ruiné aujourd'hui."

Je le regardai, "Alors pourquoi tu ne mets pas un t-shirt ou un truc comme ça?"

Il rigola, "Parce que tu dois toujours être impeccable, Edward. Je veux juste que tous les regards soient sur moi lorsque je botte le cul de ces garçons." Il sortit une chemise verte et me la lança, "Tiens, mets ça."

J'enfilai un t-shirt à manche longue blanc et laissai ma chemise ouverte. J'enfilai un jean et remerçiai le ciel qu'il fasse frais aujourd'hui.

Jasper avait enfilé un short en jean. On alla tous les deux dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer.

Puis on dit à ma mère qu'on allait faire un tour au parc et elle fut folle de joie.

Lorsque je fermai la porte d'entrée, il me demanda si j'avais une balle de basket. J'en trouvai une toute neuve dans le garage. On commença à se diriger vers le parc et il me fit m'entraîner au dribble.

Il commença à marcher à reculons devant moi, "Regarde moi, Eddie. Le sol ne va pas disparaître quand tu ne le regarde pas."

Je relevai les yeux et essayai de me concentrer sur lui alors que je continuai à dribbler. Il sourit, "Tu vois? Tout va bien, mec. Tu dois arrêter de passer ton temps à fixer le sol. Tu as des yeux incroyables, Edward... tu dois t'en servir à ton avantage."

Je me contentai de rire et on continua à marcher. Lorsqu'on arriva au parc, il se remit à côté de moi. J'entendis Mike crier, "Hey regardez! Cullen s'est trouvé un nouveau petit ami!" Puis des rires.

Jasper me regarda, "Les trois-là?"

Je hochai la tête et il me dit, "Très bien, passe moi la balle."

Je lui donnai la balle et il la coinça sous son bras alors qu'il commençait à avancer vers eux. Tyler, Mike et Eric se tenait au milieu du terrain de basket maintenant et toutes les têtes se tournèrent lorsque Jasper avança. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, Tyler cria, "Aww...il vient défendre son..." Et Jasper lui lança la balle au visage.

Ça le frappa violemment et l'envoya au sol. Alors que Mike et Eric regardaient leur ami avec choc...tout le monde commença à chanter "Baston! Baston!"

Jasper bondit rapidement vers eux et envoya un droite dans la mâchoire d'Eric, l'envoyant lui aussi au sol. Mike essaya de lui mettre un coup, qu'il évita facilement avant de lui envoyer un crochet du gauche.

Les trois garçons étaient au sol, couvert de sang et tout le monde était abasourdi autour de nous. Jasper se pencha vers Mike et l'attrapa par le t-shirt. Il grogna, "Si toi ou n'importe lequel de tes putains de petits copains envisagent même de nous chercher, moi ou Edward...J'm'en prend à _toi_. Si toi ou tes amis demandez à vos grands frères de s'en prendre à moi ou si vous décidez de m'attaquer...J'm'en prend à _toi_. Donc tu ferais mieux de contrôler tes amis et c'est pour ta gueule. Si tu penses que t'as des couilles...alors, putain, teste-moi et tu découvriras que je pense chacun des mots que je dis. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Mike hocha la tête alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jasper sourit et attrapa ma balle. Il se pencha et utilisa le t-shirt de Tyler pour essuyer le sang qu'il y avait dessus avant de se relever et de se diriger vers moi, "Viens, Eddie."

Les filles autour de nous étaient entrain de glousser et de chuchoter. Alors qu'on s'éloignait, Lauren cria, "Hey...C'est quoi ton nom?"

Jasper me tendit la balle et chuchota, "Regarde et apprends..."

Il se tourna avec un grand sourire et on se dirigea vers elle. Il tendit la main et fit courir son doigt le long de sa mâchoire et dit d'une voix traînante, "Et bien, ma jolie, tu veux connaître mon nom? Devine."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Devine? Mais..."

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna, "Si tu n'as pas assez envie de savoir qui je suis pour deviner..."

Elle cria, "Attend! Euh...euh...David?"

Il eut un sourire moqueur, "Désolé darlin'. Tu pourras réessayer demain si tu veux."

Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna. Une fois qu'il m'eut rejoint, on commença à marcher et je chuchotai, "Jay! Ces filles voulaient te parler...pourquoi t'as pas..."

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me chuchota à l'oreille, "Il faut qu'elles en veuillent toujours plus, mec."

Lorsque j'entendis des chuchotements et des gloussements alors qu'on s'éloignait, je sus sans aucun doute que Jasper avait raison lorsqu'il m'avait dit que les choses allaient s'améliorer pour moi.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **mistyhaze420

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à mistyhaze420. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

La première fois que j'avais relevé la tête pour voir Edward me regarder, quelque chose m'avait frappé. Il avait l'air si...perdu et seul. Il avait l'air complètement brisé. Je connaissais ce sentiment et je pouvais lire ses émotions facilement. Mais la façon dont il me regardait me perturbait. Il me regardait comme si j'étais en or...parfait...comme si je comptais. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça auparavant, en tout cas, pas temps que j'avais pas utilisé la magie des Whitlock sur eux, et même là, ils ne voyaient pas le vrai moi...mais ce gamin me regardait comme si j'étais spécial.

Et j'aimais vraiment ça.

Une fois que je commençai à lui parler, je vis qu'il était horriblement timide. Ses yeux étaient toujours rougis et gonflés et je voulais juste faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux d'un vert aussi brillant que les siens et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment les filles faisaient pour ne pas tomber amoureuses de lui après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux. Quand il commença à se détendre...je découvris qu'il était vraiment drôle et gentil.

Puis je rencontrai ses parents, et bordel, ils étaient incroyables...comme les putain de Brady. Son père était docteur et sa mère était la plus gentille femme que j'ai jamais rencontré...Edward devait tenir ça d'elle. Elle était une excellente cuisinière en plus. Je n'avais pas mangé un dîner fait maison depuis que j'étais parti de chez ma grand-mère.

C'était si foutument embarrassant quand sa mère avait appellé la mienne. Dieu seul savait où elle était ou ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me compliquait vraiment les choses quand j'essayai de faire semblant d'être normal. Mais au moins, son connard de petit copain n'était pas celui qui avait décroché le téléphone.

Edward était toujours autant silencieux mais ça m'allait. J'avais la parole facile. Je pouvais parler pendant des heures de sujets à la con, comme un foutu CD. J'étais un excellent acteur. Les gens croyaient habituellement tout ce que je racontais...c'était toujours ma mère qui gâchait tout. J'espérai vraiment qu'elle ne foutrait pas ça en l'air...

J'avais vu les cicatrices sur ses bras quand on avait joué au basket. Sa vie avait l'air si parfaite, je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour le faire se sentir aussi mal. Au bout de quelques heures de discussion, et lorsque Eddie fut un peu plus à l'aise avec moi, je commençai à poser les questions les plus difficiles.

Normalement, j'en aurais rien eu à battre de la vie d'un 'ami'...mais je ne voulais pas faire semblant avec Edward. Je voulais vraiment être son ami. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête de me regarder comme il le faisait...

Lorsqu'il continua à refuser de me dire pourquoi il se faisait ça, je décidai de plonger la tête la première dans cette histoire 'd'amis' et de lui raconter ma vie. Je laissai beaucoup de détails horribles de côté mais je lui racontai la vérité...c'était la toute première fois que je racontais la vérité à quelqu'un.

Et ensuite il me raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Seigneur, je pouvais pratiquement sentir la douleur qu'il ressentait. Ça me surprenait toujours de voir que tellement de gamins avaient peur des monstres de fiction et des choses qui disparaissaient dans la nuit, alors que j'avais découvert que les pires monstres prenaient souvent la forme de personnes qui étaient sensées nous protéger. C'était que des conneries d'après moi...mais personne m'écoutait jamais.

Donc quand il m'avait parlé de ces petits bâtards qui le tourmentaient...je voulais juste les détruire. Comment une bande de petits gamins couverts de morve osait faire souffrir quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et innocent qu'Edward? Ça m'énervait.

Donc je décidai ici et maintenant que j'allais aider Edward de toutes mes forces. J'allais lui apprendre tout ce que je savais pour que les gens arrêtent de l'emmerder. Je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre...Je voulais être son putain de héro.

* * *

J'étais excité comme tout lorsqu'on arriva au parc, même si je restais impassible. Le décor était planté et les trois personnages principaux étaient au centre de la scène alors que les figurants les entouraient pour regarder. La vérité c'était que parfois j'aimais vraiment me battre. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être puissant et d'avoir le contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler grand chose dans ma vie donc ça me donnait l'excitation dont j'avais besoin. Le seul problème c'était que parfois je m'emballais. Parfois j'étais tellement à fond dedans que tout le reste disparaissait et que tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était ce que j'essayai de détruire. Généralement, je finissais par me faire attraper et traîner au loin par plusieurs adultes alors que je me débattais et criais. Mais je ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle devant Edward. Je voulais qu'il pense que j'étais fort, pas dingue.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais des problèmes de self-contrôle.

Merci Seigneur, ces gamins étaient des lopettes. Pas un seul d'entre eux essaya de se défendre donc je gardai le contrôle de toute la bagarre...qui dura environ 45 secondes. Je pense que Edward était impressionné...Je savais que tous les autres l'étaient aussi.

Et comme c'était à prévoir, les filles avaient adoré ça. Ne vous méprenez pas...c'est sympa les filles, mais elles me tapent sur le système la plupart du temps. Mais mon père m'avait toujours dit à quel point c'était important d'avoir 'une jolie petite dame' à son bras. Il était aussi nympho que ma mère mais au moins, j'avais pas à vivre avec lui.

Et ma mère me disait toujours que 'j'avais de la chance d'être beau pas'que je n'étais bon à rien d'autre.' Donc ouais, j'utilisai mon apparence pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Mais mon look n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Edward m'aimait bien donc j'allais devoir utiliser tout ce que j'avais d'autre... ce qui, d'après ma mère n'équivalait à rien.

Finalement, on retourna chez moi. On parla de filles et de trucs sur tout le trajet...comme je l'avais dit auparavant, ma bouche pouvait débiter cent mots à la minute alors que mon cerveau pensait à quelque chose de complètement différent.

Je courus et mis un panier. Ensuite je commençai à dribbler et Edward rigola. Je le regardai, "Pourquoi tu te marres, mec?"

Il me montra du doigt et dit, "Tu n'as pas mis la moindre goutte de sang sur toi. Le polo est parfaitement propre."

Je souris, "Ben cool, maintenant je peux te le rendre."

Un drôle de sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, "Non, Jay, tu le gardes."

Je secouai la tête, "Edward, je peux pas garder ton polo."

Il souriait toujours et me regardait à nouveau comme si j'étais un putain de superman...

_Bordel, j'aime vraiment ça..._

"Sérieusement, Jasper, s'il te plaît, garde-le. C'était le truc le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu et j'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait ça pour moi. Merci...et en plus, ce polo te va vraiment bien." Il regardait à nouveau le sol donc je glissai ma tête sous la sienne pour le regarder avant de lui sourire, "Il me va vraiment bien, hein?"

Il commença à rire avant de relever la tête pour me regarder, "Pourquoi tu te la pète autant?"

Je haussai les épaules, "Les mecs comme nous peuvent se permettre de se la péter un peu, Edward."

Il eut l'air confus et me demanda doucement, "Les mecs comme _nous_?"

_Quelle blague..._

"Sérieusement, Edward? Tu sais pas que t'es canon?" lui demandai-je parce que je ne comprenais pas comment il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Je veux dire, j'aime pas les garçons ni rien mais même moi je pouvais admettre qu'un garçon était canon.

Son petit sourire en coin réapparut sur son visage et il releva la tête pour me regarder, "Tu penses que je suis canon?"

Je rigolai, "Ben, c'est pas comme si je veux qu'on aille se marier à Vegas, Edward, mais ouais, t'es un mec canon. Je suis sûr que les filles l'ont remarqué, elles sont probablement juste trop stupides pour agir."

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, "Je n'aime pas vraiment les filles de notre école."

Je recommençai à dribbler et quelques minutes plus tard, on était en plein match. J'y allais doucement avec lui parce qu'il faisait vraiment de son mieux. Pendant qu'on jouait, j'essayai de le conseiller du mieux possible, "T'as pas besoin de les aimer, mec. Mais c'est important que les filles te veuillent. Si les filles te veulent, les gars vont vouloir traîner avec toi parce que t'attires toutes les filles."

Il rigola à nouveau et on continua à jouer.

* * *

Les quelques semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement. Edward et moi, on se vit tous les jours et je passai quelques nuits de plus chez lui. Mme C. avait finalement arrêté d'appeler ma mère et m'avait dit que je pouvais rester dormir à chaque fois que je voulais.

C'était génial. Edward et moi restions debout toute la nuit à discuter, à jouer aux jeux vidéos ou à regarder des films. On pillait la cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit et il y avait toujours de la nourriture. C'était formidable.

Je découvris que Edward était foutument bavard une fois qu'il était à l'aise. On l'entraîna à me regarder dans les yeux quand il me parlait. Je le voyais baisser les yeux de temps à autre, mais la plupart du temps il me regardait. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux.

Je lui dis qu'il devait arrêter de se mutiler. Je lui dis qu'à chaque fois qu'il en éprouverait le besoin...il devrait m'appeler à la place pour me dire ce qui lui passait par le crâne afin de relâcher la pression comme ça. Il m'avait appellé trois fois et ça l'avait aidé à chaque fois de me raconter ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne s'était pas coupé depuis le jour où on s'était rencontré et ses plaies étaient pratiquement guéries et avaient pratiquement disparu. J'étais vraiment fier de lui.

Et vu que ses cicatrices avaient disparu et que je l'avais aidé à changer de style...Eddie-boy avait commencé à se la péter. Ce petit con allait bientôt me dépasser...

On allait au parc quelques jours par semaine...pas _trop_ souvent mais assez pour qu'ils s'intéressent tous à nous. Mike, Eric, et Tyler n'y étaient pas retournés depuis la première fois. C'était surtout nous, entourés par des filles. Et maintenant, elles commençaient à vraiment s'intéresser à mon petit Edward.

On parlait souvent à Lauren et Jessica. Elles étaient vraiment chiantes mais plutôt mignonnes donc elles faisaient l'affaire. Je me marrais intérieurement en regardant Edward faire.

Jessica ronronna, "Wow, Edward. Comment ça se fait que j'ai jamais remarqué à quel point tu es mignon?"

Edward lui fit son foutu sourire en coin avant de faire glisser son pouce le long de la mâchoire de Jessica. Il lui parla d'une voix de velours, "Hmm...c'est pas important vu que tu me remarques maintenant, non?"

Elle lui mangeait dans la main. "Ouais, je te remarque, Edward."

Je le regardai se lécher les lèvres avant de lui dire, "Et tu _aimes_ ce que tu vois maintenant, non?"

Elle était complètement éblouie, "Ouais Edward. On devrait vraiment faire un truc ensemble...genre aller tous au ciné ce soir ou un truc comme ça. Ça serait trop génial."

Je grognai mentalement et je suis sûr que Edward fit la même chose. Il lui fit un sourire amusé avant de me regarder. Je répondis à son sourire par le mien et dis, "Désolé, mesdemoiselles, mais on est pas là ce soir." Je serrai légèrement l'épaule d'Edward avant de lui dire, "Viens, mec. On a des trucs à faire."

On commença à s'éloigner et Lauren cria, "Et demain soir?"

Edward tourna la tête et lui sourit, "Désolé, on a déjà quelque chose de prévu. Mais vous pourrez nous redemander une autre fois si vous voulez."

On fut mort de rire sur tout le trajet du retour.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, on courus dans sa chambre et on se laissa tomber sur son lit, en nous fendant la poire parce que toutes ces conneries marchaient super bien.

Après qu'on se soit calmé, il soupira, "Jay, t'as déjà embrassé une fille?"

Je le regardai, "Ouais mec. Plein de fois. T'as jamais embrassé une fille?"

Il secoua la tête et parla doucement, "Non...c'est tout nouveau pour moi et pour être honnête, je crève de peur. Et si j'embrasse vraiment mal?"

Je m'appuyai sur mon coude pour le regarder. Il me fallut une minute pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de l'aider. Je pourrais essayer de lui expliquer mais ça ne marcherait probablement pas

Finalement, je pris une profonde inspiration et lui dis, "Il faudrait que tu t'entraînes, Edward. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, tu sais? Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un de confiance qui te dira la vérité."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu es la seule personne à qui je fais confiance et t'es un garçon donc ça marchera pas."

Je me levais et allais vérouiller la porte de sa chambre. Il me regarda avec confusion et je haussai les épaules, "Tu peux t'entraîner sur moi, si tu veux?"

Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveux de toute ma putain de vie mais j'avais dit que je ferais tout mon possible pour l'aider. Je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon mais ça ne devait pas vraiment être différent d'avec une fille. Je savais que mon père me tuerait si il le découvrait mais je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de lui parler de ça.

Son visage rougit et je souris en posant ma main sur son épaule, "Calme-toi, Eddie. Les filles s'entraînent tout le temps avec leurs copines. Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire si tu ne veux pas...mais je te promets que je le dirais jamais à personne et je peux t'aider si t'es nul."

Il prit une minute pour se calmer avant de me regarder et de chuchoter, "Vraiment?"

Je souris, "Ouais. C'est pas grand chose, Eddie. En plus, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi...t'es mon meilleur ami."

Il avait toujours les joues rouges et il ferma les yeux avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez, "Euh...est-ce que ça sera...la...euh...même chose qu'avec une...fille?"

Je baissai la tête et lui dis doucement, "Edward, regarde-moi."

Il releva la tête et je sentis clairement qu'il avait peur. Donc je décidai d'essayer de le faire rire, "Ouais, mec. Ça sera comme embrasser Jessica, sauf que je suis plus beau qu'elle et que je suis probablement plus doué aussi."

Il commença à rire et secoua la tête. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et releva ses yeux verts avant de me dire, "Okay."

_Bordel! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est d'accord..._

Génial, maintenant, j'étais nerveux...mais un peu excité aussi parce que j'adorais essayer des nouveaux trucs et que je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant...bizarre, je sais, mais bon...

En plus, je savais que j'embrassai bien donc ça m'inquiétait pas... Je suppose que ce qui m'inquiétait surtout c'était que c'était son _premier_ baiser...mon premier baiser avait été horrible...Je voulais que le sien soit formidable et comme je l'avais dit auparavant, mon self-contrôle n'était pas vraiment au top. J'avais tendance à être agressif pour ce genre de truc, surtout si c'était quelqu'un que je voulais vraiment. J'allais devoir ralentir et prendre mon temps avec lui. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit horrible pour lui...

On était assis au bord de son lit, l'un en face de l'autre, chacun assis sur l'une de nos jambes alors que l'autre pendait dans le vide.

Je pris une brusque inspiration et chuchotai, "Je vais commencer à t'embrasser. J'irais doucement et quand tu te sentiras prêt, j'approfondirais le baiser. Si jamais tu veux arrêter, Edward, dis-moi juste 'stop' et j'arrêterais, okay?"

Seigneur, il avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir à cause de sa peur.

Il avait besoin d'un peu de courage donc je décidai de lui en donner. Je me penchai vers lui et lui murmurai à l'oreille, "J'ai entendu dire qu'Edward Cullen était le plus beau gosse de cette ville..." Puis je fis lentement courir mes lèvres sur sa joue.

Il prit une brusque inspiration lorsque j'atteignis le coin de sa bouche. Je relevai la tête et vis ses yeux verts me fixer. Ses yeux, avant écarquillés par la panique, étaient devenus curieux maintenant. Donc je gardai mon regard plongé dans le sien lorsque j'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. Je voulais qu'il me fasse confiance. Je savais qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne se rappelait pas du visage de son père donc je me dis que si on gardait les yeux ouverts pendant notre baiser, ça l'aiderait à rester calme, parce que c'était moi et que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal.

Au début, il était plutôt rigide et incertain...mais au bout d'une minute, il souffla et il commença à répondre à mon baiser. Ses lèvres étaient étonamment pleines et très douce et...c'était agréable parce que la plupart des filles que j'avais embrassé avait du foutu gloss sur les lèvres. Je détestai ce truc...c'était toujours bizarre et rendait leurs lèvres toutes collantes...ça avait toujours un drôle de goût...Je veux dire, je ne veux pas avoir un goût de fruit ou de bubble gum dans la bouche quand j'embrasse quelqu'un... Je veux un goût de lèvres, et de langue, et de souffle...Je ne veux pas que la personne que j'embrasse ait un goût artificiel.

Et en parlant de goût...Edward s'était visiblement calmé et ses yeux étaient maintenant fermés et sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté...donc je fermai moi aussi les yeux et fis très doucement courir ma langue sur sa lèvre avant de l'aspirer entre les miennes.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et j'approfondis le baiser. Edward avait un goût parfait...un goût frais et propre et juste...réel. Je commençai lentement à explorer sa bouche avec ma langue et au bout de quelques instants, je sentis sa langue se glisser entre mes lèvres pour me goûter.

Il était timide au début mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma et commença à avoir un peu plus confiance en lui. Et quand il se détendit...

_Seigneur, il est vrament doué à ça..._

On continua à s'embrasser et quand je sentis qu'il commençait à haleter, je me reculai lentement pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et au lieu de l'expression incertaine et effrayée à laquelle je m'attendais...je vis qu'il avait l'air heureux. Il souriait et rougissait juste un peu. Je répondis à son sourire lorsqu'il chuchota," Euh...Comment j'étais?"

_Oh ouais, il fait que s'entraîner..._

"C'était vraiment bien, Edward. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter," c'est ce que je lui dis mais ce que je pensais...

_C'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie et n'importe quelle fille qui t'embrassera comme ça fera mieux de réaliser à quelle point elle est chanceuse..._

Son visage s'éclaira encore plus, "Vraiment?"

Je ris, "Ouais, mec. Vraiment."

Il fut silencieux pendant une minute mais je ne pense pas qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. J'essayai juste de m'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau parce que j'avais vraiment aimé ça et que j'en voulais plus. Mais je savais que je devais me contrôler et ne pas laisser la situation m'échapper. Il était mon meilleur ami et je ne voulais vraiment pas le rendre confus.

Je commençai à me lever lorsque sa main agrippa mon genou et qu'il me dit, "Attends!"

Je me rassis et le regardai avec curiosité. Il relâcha rapidement mon genou et pris une profonde inspiration. Il passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à balbutier, "Euh...je devrais pas...euh...tu sais..."

Il était absolument adorable quand il était tout timide comme ça mais je voulais qu'il ait un peu plus confiance en lui, donc je mis ma main sur son épaule et lui parlai doucement, "C'est bon, Edward. Dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire."

Il ferma brièvement les paupières avant de relever la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. "C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, non? Peut-être que je devrais m'entraîner un peu plus."

Je souris intérieurement..._Bordel ouais, il veut continuer à m'embrasser..._

On passa toute l'après-midi à s'embrasser. C'était incroyable et que je sois damné si il n'était pas extrêmement doué. Je fus surpris d'être capable de garder le contrôle et de ne pas pousser les choses plus loin parce que Dieu seul savait que j'en avais envie...

Mais je gardai le contrôle. Quand on entendit la porte du garage s'ouvrir, il s'éloigna de moi avec le souffle court. Ses cheveux était encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude parce que mes doigts ne les avaient pas relâché de toute l'après-midi. J'étais sûr que les miens étaient tout aussi ébouriffés.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et courus vers sa porte pour la déverouiller avant d'attraper la clenche. Il prit une profonde inspiration et me demanda, "Euh...tu veux un sandwich?"

Je regardai le plafond pendant un instant avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de me lever du lit, "Ouais, je meurs de faim. Allons manger."

Donc le premier baiser d'Edward avait duré toute une après-midi et je pense qu'il l'avait apprécié tout autant que moi.

* * *

On ne l'avait jamais vraiment mentionné après ça. Notre amitié avait continué à grandir alors que les semaines se transformaient en mois. Bientôt, on était au beau milieu de notre premier semestre au collège** (1)** de Forks. Edward et moi étions les garçons les plus populaires de notre classe. Et on avait finalement accepté d'aller au cinéma avec Jessica et Lauren.

La mère d'Edward nous déposa et on les rejoignit là-bas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lauren pour attaquer ma bouche et Jessica suivit rapidement le mouvement avec Edward à l'instant même où les lumières s'éteignirent.

Alors que j'embrassai Lauren, mon esprit était ailleurs. En fait, presque à chaque fois que j'embrassai une fille, ma bouche agissait en auto-pilote alors que mon esprit divaguait. La seule personne avec qui je m'étais vraiment concentré, c'était Edward. J'avais voulu l'embrasser plus d'une fois après cette première fois mais je n'avais jamais cédé à la tentation.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Edward me regarder alors qu'il embrassait Jessica. Il avait l'air effrayé et était tendu. C'était son premier baiser avec une fille et Jessica n'avait pas l'air très douée. Les yeux des filles étaient fermés et elles étaient toutes les deux complètement à fond dedans.

Donc je tendis le bras entre nous et glissai ma main sur son dos jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le creux de ses reins. La peau de son dos était si chaude sous ma main et je commençai à dessiner des petits cercles avec mon pouce. Il se calma presque immédiatement et se détendit dans le baiser.

Une fois que le film fut fini, et que les filles furent récuppérées par la mère de Lauren, on attendit que la mère d'Edward vienne nous chercher.

Je poussai Edward de l'épaule et lui dis, "Alors, mec, comment c'était?"

Il grimaça, "T'avais raison quand tu m'as dit que t'étais probablement plus doué qu'elle."

Je rigolai. C'était la première fois que l'un d'entre nous mentionnait ce baiser, et j'étais content d'apprendre que j'étais plus doué qu'elle. Je n'étais pas jaloux ni rien...Je voulais qu'Edward ait toutes les expériences que les garçons sont supposés avoir. Mais je mentirais si je disais pas que je voulais secrètement être le meilleur de ses baisers.

On sortit avec Jessica et Lauren une fois tous les deux ou trois mois. Assez souvent pour les garder intéressée mais pas assez pour nous rendre dingues ou leur faire penser qu'on était sérieux avec elles.

* * *

Notre Quatrième se passa sans problèmes et l'été revint. Edward et moi, on eut tous les deux 14 ans. Son père et sa mère fêtèrent mon anniversaire avec nous. Ils étaient géniaux. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes entre ma mère et son petit ami donc on était toujours dans le coin. J'étais vraiment content parce que j'aimais être là.

L'été avait été génial. Edward et moi traînions parfois avec quelques autres gars mais on passait la plupart de notre temps juste tous les deux. Je lui appris à se battre et il m'apprit à lire des partitions. On passait beaucoup de temps à jouer de la musique. Il adorait que je joue de la guitare et que je chante pour lui. Sa chanson préférée du moment était Kryptonite par 3 Doors Down donc j'appris à la jouer. Et il était incroyable au piano. Ce mec était un putain de génie. Si je passai un mauvais moment avec ma mère ou quelque chose de ce genre, il jouait pour moi et ça me calmait.

La Troisième commença comme la Quatrième. Edward et moi ne parlions plus à Lauren et Jessica...maintenant, on parlait à Maria et Tanya. C'était plutôt cool parce qu'elle étaient en Seconde et allaient donc au lycée. Ce qui signifiait qu'on ne les voyait généralement qu'une ou deux fois par semaine.

Les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent rapidement et j'étais un peu déprimé parce que Edward et ses parents quittaientt la ville pendant une semaine pour rendre visite à la famille de Carlisle, à Chicago.

Je détestai les vacances. Noël me déprimait toujours. La seule année où je me rappelai avoir eu un sapin de Noël était gravée dans ma mémoire. J'avais huit ans et l'un des petits copains de ma mère, je crois qu'il s'appelait Ray...enfin bref, il avait installé un sapin artificiel et il m'avait laissé le décorer. C'était l'une des choses les plus sympa dont je me rappelai. Mais ma mère était rentrée complètement bourrée et l'avait accusé d'essayer de me baiser. Il ne l'avait jamais fait mais plusieurs des exs de ma mère m'avaient touché dans le passé. Ma mère était un aimant à pervers et à connards...probablement parce qu'elle était elle-même pas nette.

Elle lui jeta sa botte à la tête mais loupa son coup et me toucha au visage à la place. Et on aurait pu croire que quand une mère accuse son petit ami d'essayer de violer son 'bébé", elle emmenèrait l'enfant avec elle en partant. Pas ma mère. Elle avait direct été dans la salle de bain pour se remaquiller. Puis elle avait trébuché à travers tout le salon vers la porte. Je l'avais attrapé par le bras pour lui demander où elle allait. Elle m'avait poussé dans le sapin, le faisant tomber, et toutes les décorations s'étaient brisées. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait en Enfer.

Ray m'avait aidé à nettoyer mes blessures et à ramasser tout ce bordel avant de me dire qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait plus rester. Il avait disparu au beau milieu de la nuit. La veille de Noël. Donc quand je me levais au matin de Noël, je me fis un sandwich et me servis un verre d'eau parce que le lait avait tourné. Je m'assis sur le canapé et regardai des dessins animés. Ma mère n'était pas revenue jusqu'au lendemain. Et malheureusement, ça avait le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais passé avec elle.

Donc je restai au lit pendant deux jours après le départ d'Edward. Je ne mangeai pas et je ne dormis pas...Je restai juste allongé là, à réfléchir. Je pensai à tout et à rien. Mes pensées tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse et ne se concentraient jamais longtemps sur quelque chose. La seule pensée qui restait tout le temps dans mon esprit était pour Edward. Il était la seule personne à qui je faisais complètement confiance et même s'il savait que je dormais sur un matelas par terre et que j'utilisais un carton comme table de chevet, il ne m'avait jamais jugé ou mis mal à l'aise. En fait, il me regardait encore comme si j'étais Superman.

J'avais pris quelques Xanax à ma mère et les faisais descendre avec une gorgée de Vodka lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma fenêtre.

J'entrouvris les yeux et vis Edward derrière le carreau avec un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête. Je commençai à rire hystériquement parce que ses joues étaient toute rose puis je réalisai pourquoi..._connard, il fait froid dehors, laisse-le rentrer._

Je sautai sur mes pieds et trébuchai à travers la pièce. Je déverouillai ma fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Il faisait un froid de canard et instinctivement, je fis un bond en arrière lorsqu'il sauta dans ma chambre. Je ne portai qu'un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. Ma maison était en plein pied donc c'était facile pour lui. Il se tourna et ferma la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, je recommençai à rire. Il avait un stupide sourire sur le visage et il rigola, "Joyeux Noël, Jay. Est-ce que tu as été un gentil ou un vilain garçon?"

Je continuai à rire tout en me rallongeant sur mon lit. Il enleva son bonnet, son manteau, ses gants et ses bottes et s'assit par terre en face de moi. Une fois que j'eus fini de rire, je soupirai, "Hmm...ben, Père Noël, j'ai probablement été plus vilain que gentil...mais j'aime penser que je suis les deux."

Il ne dit rien, il se contenta juste de me regarder. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la montre derrière lui et mon cerveau embrumé s'éclairçit enfin, "Edward, il est pratiquement 2 heures du mat'. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Il me sourit, "C'est Noël et t'es mon meilleur ami. Où est-ce que je devrais être?"

Je reposai ma tête lourde sur l'oreiller. Ces pilules et la vodka commençaient vraiment à faire effet. "Quand est-ce que t'es revenu, Eddie?"

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de rester cohérent lorsqu'il me dit, "Euh...on est rentré y'a quelques heures. J'ai dormi dans l'avion et maintenant je pète la forme donc je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir. En plus, j'amène des cadeaux."

Je regardais vers lui et tout était trouble sauf ses yeux. Ils étaient brillants et illuminaient ma chambre. "Edward...s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu m'as pas acheter de cadeaux, mec..."

Tout tourna autour de moi et je me rallongeai. Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de moi, "Si," chuchota-t-il, "C'est pas grand chose...je me suis dit que c'était juste quelque chose qui pourrait te servir."

Il me tendit une petite boîte et j'arrachai le papier cadeau. C'était le premier cadeau que je recevais depuis longtemps et je ne lui avais rien acheté. Je me sentais horrible mais aussi...plutôt spécial.

Quand j'ouvris la boîte, je relevais mes yeux vers les siens, "C'est trop..."

Il m'avait acheté un Ipod. Il haussa les épaules, "C'était pas si cher que ça, tu sais que je reçois pas mal d'argent de poche et en plus...t'avais besoin d'un truc pour écouter de la musique. T'as pas de lecteur CD et je sais que t'adores la musique tout autant que moi. Je deviendrais dingue si je pouvais pas en écouter..."

Je m'appuyai sur mon coude et essayai de me concentrer, "T'aurais pas dû faire ça...tu sais que je peux rien t'acheter.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et soupira, "Jasper, tu m'as déjà tout donné. J'ai une vie maintenant. Je suis heureux. Ça n'a pas de prix. Donc prend ce foutu truc et arrête de te plaindre."

Je ris et vis son sourire amusé. "Merci, Edward."

"De rien. J'ai mis pas mal de chansons dessus. Je sais ce que tu aimes donc je pense que j'ai mis toutes tes chansons favorites mais si y'en a qui manquent, dis-le moi."

_Bien sûr que t'as fait ça...parce que t'es absolument parfait..._

Je le vis frissonner et remarquai alors que de la neige avait fondu dans ses cheveux. J'avais un panier de linge propre au pied de mon lit, du linge que j'avais lavé moi-même, donc j'attrapai une serviette et lui la tendis. Il l'attrapa et commença à s'essuyer les cheveux.

Je tendis la main et attrapai la bouteille de Vodka, "Joyeux Noël, Eddie. Ça, ça devrait te réchauffer."

Il attrapa la bouteille et chuchota, "C'est quoi?"

Je me rappuyais sur mes coudes, "De la Vodka."

"Tu bois?"

Je souris parce que ouais, je buvais, mais j'étais plus dans les cachetons qu'autre chose, "Ouais. Un peu."

Il me regarda et sembla hésiter, puis je retrouvai mes esprit et réalisai que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Edward n'avait pas besoin de cette merde.

"Oublie ça, Eddie. Laisse moi juste enfiler mes bottes et mon manteau et je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Il est très tard et tu dois probablement être fatigué," Je commençai à me lever du lit quand sa main se posa sur mon bras, "Attends...euh...j'suis plutôt fatigué et j'ai pas envie de marcher jusqu'à chez moi maintenant. Pourquoi tu mettrais pas ton réveil sur 5 heures du matin? Comme ça, je pourrais rester avec toi mais dormir aussi avant de rentrer à la maison. Mes parents ne travaillent pas demain donc ils dormiront au moins jusqu'à 8 heures du mat'."

_Ben merde...Comment je peux résister à ça?..._

Je soupirai, "Okay, Edward, mais je vais te servir juste un verre ou deux." Je lui remplis le quart d'un verre. Ça ne me plaisait pas...Du tout.

Heureusement, il commença tout de suite à tousser et couina, "Seigneur, cette merde est dégeulasse."

Je ris et refermai la bouteille. Je levai ensuite mes couvertures et lui dis, "Viens, mec, je sais que t'as froid. Est-ce que tu veux des fringues de rechange?"

J'avais remarqué que ses vêtements étaient un peu humide à cause de la neige et j'étais sûr qu'il ne devait pas être très à l'aise dans son jean.

"Euh...ouais."

J'attrapai un pantalon de jogging, un t-shirt à manches longues et une paire de chaussettes pour lui. Il se changea rapidement dans l'obscurité vu que je n'avais pas de salle de bain personnelle. Puis il se glissa sous les couvertures et poussa un profond soupir. Je souris, "Ça va mieux?"

Il rigola doucement et je sus, sans qu'il ait besoin de me le dire, qu'il était fatigué, "Ouais. Merci, Jay."

On était allongés sur le côté, face-à-face. Il avait toujours le visage rougis par le froid.

"Alors, comment s'est passé ton Noël, Edward? Est-ce que tu t'es amusé avec ta famille?" J'espérai que oui, parce que mon Noël à moi avait été horrible...en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe.

Il soupira, "Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, ça va quand je suis avec mon père et ma mère, mais avec autant d'oncles, de tantes et de cousins...j'arrive juste pas à...gérer."

Je me redressai sur mon coude, "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Il se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos, "Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça sans avoir l'air bizarre."

Je soupirai, "Alors dis-le comme ça vient et si c'est bizarre...ben quoi? Tout le monde est bizarre."

Il prit une profonde inspiration et me dit, "Ben, c'est juste...que...je sais pas comment...ressentir les choses quand t'es pas là. Quand on est ensemble, je réagis aux vibes que t'envoie. Donc quand je suis tout seul...tout se mélange et je sais pas comment réagir donc soit je panique, soit je craque."

Il tendit lentement le bras...

_Merde..._

Je remontai sa manche et vis des coupures d'un rouge vif et des cicatrices le long de son bras. Je soupirai, "Pourquoi tu m'as pas appellé?" Il répondit doucement, "Longue distance."

Je hochai la tête et rabaissai sa manche. "Ça ira, Edward. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider mais au moins, on est en hiver donc les manches longues cacheront tes coupures jusqu'à ce qu'elles guérissent. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...tout le monde craque une fois de temps en temps."

Il me fit un faible sourire, "Comment ça se fait que t'arrives toujours à me calmer?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je sais pas mais tu me fais le même effet. J'ai pris des Xanax avec de la Vodka avant que tu viennes. Je ne me rappelai même pas les avoir pris."

Il soupira, "Est-ce que tu te sens bien?

Je baîllai, "Ouais, juste fatigué. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi."

Il sourit et ferma les yeux, "Moi non plus. 'Nuit, Jasper."

"Bonne nuit, Edward."

Je programmai rapidement mon réveil avant de me rallonger. Mon esprit n'était plus très clair à ce stade-là et je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

Bien trop tôt mon foutu réveil commença à sonner. Je tendis la main pour taper dessus avant d'enrouler à nouveau mon bras autour d'Edward et de frotter mon nez contre sa joue. Puis je réalisai que j'avais enroulé mes bras autour d'Edward et que je frottai mon nez contre sa joue!

_Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de foutre..._

Ses yeux alourdis par le sommeil s'entrouvrirent pendant juste une seconde avant qu'il ne penche la tête et effleure mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent et je vis les siens faire de même. Je suppose qu'on s'assurait tous les deux que l'autre était réveillé et conscient de ce qu'on allait faire.

Il pressa ses lèvres douces contre les miennes, et sa main chaude glissa le long de mon bras pour s'arrêter dans mes cheveux. J'agrippai l'arrière de son t-shirt, là où mon bras était entouré de sa taille. Je serrai mon poing autour du tissu et attirai Edward plus près. Mon autre main se posa sur sa nuque et mes doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

Les doux baisers continuèrent pendant quelques minutes...J'étais bien déterminé à ne pas être celui qui ferait avancer les choses. Si il me montrait qu'il voulait plus...alors je lui donnerais plus.

Je sentis sa langue glisser le long de ma lèvre et quand j'entrouvris la bouche, il me mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure. Je ne pus pas retenir le grognement qui m'échappa...

_Putain...il est devenu encore meilleur..._

Il s'était penché sur moi et m'avait plaqué au matelas. Il gardait son corps au-dessus du mien mais il m'embrassait d'une manière beaucoup plus agressive que celle qu'il utilisait avec les filles. Et je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme ça auparavant. Donc je le laissai prendre le contrôle du baiser...pour le moment en tout cas. Nos mains tiraient sur nos cheveux et nos t-shirts mais on n'alla pas plus loin que ça.

Et je mangeai dans la putain de main d'Edward Cullen...

Au bout d'un moment, ma nature agressive prit le dessus et je commençai à le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sous moi. J'étais complètement perdu dans le baiser maintenant. On s'embrassa comme ça pendant un moment et je m'attaquai ensuite à son cou. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser un très long grognement...mes poils se hérissèrent et il me fallut tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas me presser contre lui. Mais ça allait et je continuai juste à suçoter et à embrasser son cou, sa mâchoire et son oreille.

Puis il grommela, "Merde...il est six heures et demi, Jay. Il faut que je rentre."

Je me reculai à contre-coeur en poussant un petit grognement. Maintenant que j'étais plus submergé par le délicieux Edward Cullen...j'avais mal au crâne et mon corps me faisait souffrir parce que j'avais passé les deux derniers jours au lit. Je relevai la tête et vis qu'il faisait toujours noir dehors et qu'il neigeait.

_Bordel, je déteste ce putain de froid..._

Je me relevai et l'aidai à se redresser. J'enfilai un pull et attrapai mes bottes. Alors qu'il enfilait son pull, Edward chuchota, "Tu peux retourner au lit, Jay."

Je secouai la tête et baîllai, "Pas moyen, mec. Il fait toujours noir dehors et je te raccompagne chez toi."

Il fronça les sourcils, "Je suis un grand garçon, Jay, je peux rentrer tout seul."

J'étais pas d'humeur à discuter. Je savais qu'il était parfaitement capable de rentrer chez lui tout seul...mais j'avais décidé de le raccompagner et il le savait.

Donc je me contentai de sourire, "Arrête de pleurnicher et passe-moi ma veste...tu gagneras pas celle-là, mec."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, "D'accord."

Il me lança mon manteau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Je rigolai. "Mec? Porte d'entrée."

"Et ta mère?"

"Quoi ma mère? Elle est pas rentrée depuis deux jours..."

Edward me regarda, "T'as passé Noël tout seul?"

Je haussai les épaules, "Ouais. C'était des vacances vraiment tranquilles pour moi, juste comme je les aime."

On sortit de chez moi pour retourner chez lui. Cette merde craignait vraiment parce qu'il nous fallut genre une demi-heure pour arriver chez lui et ça caillait vraiment dehors.

On était tous les deux gelés et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je grommelai, "Seigneur, Edward, à quoi tu pensais quand t'es sortit par un temps pareil?"

Il frissonna avant de me jeter un coup d'oeil et de sourire, "Je pensais à toi."

Je répondis à son sourire et décidai d'arrêter de l'emmerder avec ça. Une fois qu'on fut à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, "Rentre chez toi, Jasper. Je peux faire le reste du trajet tout seul. Comme ça, on aura parcouru la même distance."

Je secouai la tête et continuai à marcher, "Uh huh...viens." Il renifla. "Ne sois pas si foutument têtu."

Je me tournai pour le regarder, puis attrapai sa main pour le tirer, "Non. Je pourrais pas dormir tant que je t'aurais pas vu rentrer chez toi donc viens. Il fait beaucoup trop froid pour se prendre la tête dehors."

Sa main était vraiment chaude dans la mienne donc je ne la relâchai pas. Il faisait toujours noir dehors donc personne ne pouvait nous voir de toutes façons. Il me suivit sans problème et on arriva enfin dans son allée.

Le soleil commençait à se lever et mes yeux me donnaient l'impression d'être en feu. On se dirigea vers la porte du garage. Il entra le code de sécurité et ouvrit la porte. Puis il me chuchota, "Viens dans le garage."

Je le suivis et il referma la porte. "Reste là une minute. Je reviens tout de suite."

Je hochai la tête et le regardai entrer dans la maison. Le garage était chauffé donc c'était vraiment agréable. Mes mains et mes pieds me picotaient à cause du froid. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un thermos et une écharpe. Il me tendit le thermos et chuchota, "Tiens...c'est du chocolat chaud pour le trajet de retour. Et l'écharpe, c'est pour garder ton visage au chaud parce que tu seras face au vent sur le trajet du retour..."

_Seigneur, il est absolument parfait..._

Il enroula l'écharpe autour de mon cou avant de sourire, "Bon, appelle-moi quand tu te réveilles et on traînera ensemble."

Je hochai la tête et chuchotai, "Okay, repose-toi. Je te verrais plus tard."

_Je veux l'embrasser...Je veux l'embrasser...Putain, l'embrasse pas...L'embrasse pas..._

Il sourit, "D'accord, Jay. A plus tard."

Je me tournai et ouvris la porte du garage pour partir. Je rejouai tout ce qui s'était passé dans mon esprit encore et encore sur le trajet du retour. Et ensuite, je commençai à me poser plein de questions...

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce que les choses ont changé entre nous? Est-ce qu'il va nous falloir un an et demi avant de parler de ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi avait-il l'air de vouloir ça tout autant que moi? Est-ce que je l'ai rendu confus lorsque je l'ai embrassé la première fois? Est-ce que c'est ma faute? Est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir envie de l'embrasser?_

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Donc je pris rapidement une douche avec d'avaler deux comprimés de Vicoden et d'aller au lit.

* * *

**(1) Les garçons ont 13 ans à ce stade de l'histoire. Les études se déroulent différemment aux USA.**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **mistyhaze420

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à mistyhaze420. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je le regardai s'éloigner par la fenêtre du garage et je pouvais sentir mon anxiété augmenter à chaque pas qui l'éloignait un peu plus de moi.

_J'ai vraiment un gros problème..._

Je retournai dans la maison et courus jusque dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillai rapidement et me glissai sous une douche brûlante. Je m'assis dans le bac et enfouis mes mains dans mes cheveux en laissant tout simplement l'eau brûlante couler sur moi.

_Pourquoi a-t-il cet effet sur moi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?_

Je repensai à mon premier baiser. J'avais été pratiquement fou de terreur mais il avait su exactement ce dont j'avais besoin...

_"J'ai entendu dire qu'Edward Cullen était le plus beau gosse de cette ville..." Son souffle était brûlant sur mon cou. Sa voix douce comme le miel faisait couler le nectar délicieux de ses mots dans mon oreille. Je sentis les poils de mes bras et de ma nuque se hérisser alors que ses lèvres douces et fermes voyageaient sur ma joue, laissant une traînée de feu sur leur passage..._

_Ses yeux bleus ciel s'assombrirent et se transformèrent en une tempête d'indigo alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans les miens, à travers ses paupières lourdes et ses longs cils noirs. Ses yeux restèrent plongé dans les miens alors que ses lèvres sûres rencontraient les miennes, tremblantes. Ses yeux et ses lèvres me demandaient de lui faire confiance mais ce n'était pas en lui que je n'avais pas confiance._

_Je ne faisais pas confiance à mon traître de cerveau et à mes pensées traîtresses qui s'attardaient bien trop sur mon meilleur ami pour être quoi que ce soit d'autres que mal. La toute première fois où je l'ai vu, il était fait d'or._

_Il était toujours fait d'or pour moi mais beaucoup plus maintenant. Il était mon héros...tout ce qu'il m'avait dit avait toujours été d'excellents conseils. Il était mon ange sombre dans une mer de démons avec ses yeux bleus et son halo de cheveux blonds._

_Pour moi, il symbolisait cette idée de perfection...grand, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, un visage magnifique, et un corps élancé. Mais il était tellement plus qu'un simple beau visage. Il était fort et solide..il ne se laissait faire par personne...à l'école, il était soit aimé soit détesté mais toujours respecté. Mais il était toujours très gentil avec moi. _

_Il était puissant et quand j'étais avec lui, cette intoxication me faisait me sentir fort. Quand j'étais avec Jasper, je pouvais être tout ce que je voulais. Je puisai ma force en lui._

Toutes ces informations tourbillonnaient dans ma tête comme un cyclone. Ma tête était emplie de pensées et de souvenirs qui semblaient si détachées de la réalité que c'étaient presque comme si ce n'étaient pas les miens.

_Des souvenirs de bouts de doigts calleux glissant lentement sur le coton collant à mon dos couvert de sueur. Dessinant des petits cercles sans fin sur ma chair brûlante. Une salle de cinéma sombre et les lèvres d'une jolie fille collées aux miennes disparaissant sous le poids de ces doigts brûlants. Ils impriment leur marque sur mon dos et envoient la force de leurs flammes le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à mes lèvres et ma langue pour que je puisse répondre au baiser de la jolie fille. Mais c'est ces doigts qui contrôle mon esprit..._

_Une après-midi de doux et longs baisers alors qu'on est allongés sur mon lit. Ses doigts puissants tirent sur mes cheveux et les miens sont plongés dans ses boucles blondes. Allongés côtes à côtes...l'espace entre nos corps vibre d'une nouvelle énergie alors que je savoure la sensation de ses lèvres veloutées plus que, je le sais, je n'aurais dû._

_Et sa langue détient le doux nectar de sa voix mielleuse... Une pointe de sucre mais bien plus épaisse et sensuelle alors qu'elle caresse ma bouche et attire ma langue dans la sienne avec ses promesses de choses à venir._

_Et quand les lèvres gluantes au goût de cerise de Jessica envahissent mes souvenirs de nectar, je pense que... c'est horrible. Ce n'est pas le goût que c'est sensé être. __Ça devrait être chaud et sucré et...Jasper. Mais ses doigts me rappellent que ce n'est qu'un acte et donc ma bouche délivre la meilleure performance de toute ma vie, menée par ma langue et soutenue par mes mains et mes lèvres. Et dans mon esprit tournant à toutes vitesse, des souvenirs de doigts puissants et de boucles dorées et de nectar mielleux tournent en boucles pour me permettre d'effectuer cette performance._

Le jet d'eau, devenu froid, me sort de mes pensées incessantes et de mes marmonnements de maniaque. Je coupe l'eau et attrape une serviette. Je m'en sers pour essuyer le miroir avant de l'enrouler autour de ma taille et de regarder le garçon qui me rend mon regard avec une étincelle démoniaque dans les yeux. Une étincelle disant 'j'ai un secret'.

_Au début, je pensais que ça avait été aussi horrible parce que c'était Jessica. Jasper avait suggéré qu'on essaye quelque chose de meilleur. Il craquait légèrement sur Maria, qui avait une sacré réputation, mais elle était plus vieille que nous. Jasper ne considérait pas ça comme un challenge._

_Elle était dehors sous son porche avec son amie Tanya lorsque Jasper s'était approché et avait commencé à lui parler en Espagnol. Elle avait gloussé avant de regarder l'entre-jambe de Jasper et de lui répondre. Je vis un sourire en coin apparaître sur le visage de Jasper et cette étincelle vicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus. Il m'avait dit une fois qu'il aimait les filles mais qu'il préférait le jeu de séduction. Et à ce moment-là, il ressemblait à un prédateur sur le point de tuer sa proie._

_Sa main s'appuya contre le mur à côté d'elle et il commença à lui chuchoter doucement des mots en Espagnol à l'oreille avec son accent traînant._

_Puis il fit volte-face et s'éloigna._

_Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder faire avec la mâchoire pendante et les yeux emplis de curiosité. Je demandai donc à Jasper, "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"_

_Il rigola, "Je lui ai dit, 'Ton petit copain est un trou du cul. Je suis aussi un trou du cul mais je suis plus beau et j'ai une plus grosse queue. Donc quand tu voudras de la meilleure qualité...viens me voir."_

_"Et elle m'a dit, 'Hmm...peut-être que je viendrais.' Et je lui ai dit, 'Il n'y a pas de peut-être. Tu viendras. Et je ne suis pas un homme patient donc ne me fait pas trop attendre."_

_Il me fit un sourire, "Je lui donne deux jours, maximum, avant qu'elle ne soit à moi. Tu pourrais te faire Tanya."_

_Ça me surprenait toujours qu'il ait le cran de faire ce genre de choses. Mais ces mots provocants prononcés en espagnol d'une voix traînante avec cet accent du sud qui roulait sur sa langue...faisaient réagir mon corps d'une manière qui n'était pas supposé faire réagir les autres garçons et je me retrouvai pris dans sa toile avec toutes ses autres conquêtes._

_Il ne fallut que 6 heures avant qu'elle n'appelle Jasper pour lui dire qu'elle avait rompu avec son petit copain. Maria m'avait arrangé un coup avec Tanya. Tanya était sublime...je suppose...c'était ce que tout le monde me disait en tout cas. Et je suppose que je pouvais comprendre pourquoi tout le monde disait ça, elle était grande, blonde aux yeux bleus et elle avait un joli visage. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. A part ça, elle était complètement ennuyeuse._

_Cette parfaite Tanya avec ses longues jambes et ses gros seins...n'avait absolument aucun effet sur moi à part me faire réaliser que j'étais défectueux._

_Mais je me dis que peut-être qu'avoir les lèvres de cette magnifique fille sur les miennes serait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, satisfaisant._

_Les petits doigts fins aux longs ongles qui me griffent le crâne sont complètement horribles. J'imagine des ongles courts et des doigts puissants._

_Donc qu'est-ce que tu fais quand t'aimes pas embrasser les filles? Tu gardes ta gueule fermée et tu le fais quand même parce que c'est ce que tu es censé faire. Et ensuite, tu essayes d'en embrasser d'autres, en priant le Ciel de finir par en trouver une que tu voudras vraiment embrasser. Et quand tu n'en trouves aucune, ton esprit retourne sans cesse vers le garçon qui t'a donné un premier baiser parfait..._

_Donc je suis allé à sa maison hier soir avec l'intention de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je devais juste savoir...est-ce que mes souvenirs étaient vraiment aussi bons que ça? Etait-ce juste parce que c'était mon premier baiser? Pourquoi était-ce tellement meilleur avec lui? Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était tabou...peut-être que j'étais masochiste ou un truc de ce genre._

* * *

Le coup sur la porte de la salle de bain me surprit et je criai, "Merde!" J'entendis mon père me dire d'une voix sévère, "Ton langage, jeune homme. Habille-toi et viens voir ici."

_Génial..._

J'enfilai rapidement un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle et un t-shirt à manches longues. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour trouver mon père assit sur mon lit.

Je marmonnai, "Euh...désolé, papa."

Il haussa un sourcil et sourit, "Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça. Ta mère et moi allons partir passer la journée à Seattle pour faire les soldes de Janvier. Veux-tu venir? On va déjeuner et peut-être même dîner là-bas...ça dépendra à quel point ta mère s'emballe."

Je ris, "Euh...je vais juste rester à la maison si ça ne te dérange pas. Je n'ai pas bien dormi et je pense que je vais retourner au lit."

Il se leva et me dit, "Ça me va, fils. On sera absent pour la journée mais on a nos portables sur nous. Personne d'autre dans la maison...sauf Jasper, bien sûr, mais aucune fille."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ça, "Bien sûr, papa, pas de problèmes."

Il me sourit, "Très bien, tu connais les règles, assure-toi de les suivre."

Je hochai la tête, "Oui, monsieur."

Il partit de ma chambre et je me glissai sous mes couvertures avant de finalement laisser mes pensées se tourner vers ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

_Je me rappelle m'être rapproché de lui la nuit dernière pour m'assurer qu'il respirait...et pour pouvoir sentir son souffle sur mon visage. J'avais voulu l'embrasser mais quand il m'avait dit qu'il avait bu, je n'avais pas pu le faire. J'avais besoin de son aide mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander de faire ça alors qu'il était ivre._

_J'étais inquiet à cause de l'alcool qu'il buvait et des cachets qu'il prenait. Il ne le faisait pas tout le temps, mais je l'avais vu prendre différents cachets plus d'une fois. Il les recevait de sa mère et de son petit ami. Parfois ils lui les donnaient...parfois il les leur volait. Je lui en avais déjà parlé mais il disait qu'il pouvait gérer et que ce n'était pas grand chose. Donc je devais croire en lui parce que je savais qu'il ne me mentirait jamais et qu'il était fort et résistant, il pouvait gérer ça, n'est-ce pas?_

_Et c'était pour ça que je savais que si je lui parlais de ce qu'il m'arrivait, il me ferait me sentir mieux. Il me dirait que ce n'était pas important et qu'il m'aiderait à trouver un moyen de régler ça. C'était ce qu'il faisait. Je pouvais tout lui dire...Je lui faisais plus confiance qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre._

_Ma vie avait été plutôt coupée du monde réel avant Jasper. Je veux dire, avant, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi les garçons se rassemblaient pour parler de filles. Je me rappelais de la première fois où je les avais entendu utiliser l'expression 'tailler une pipe'... Je n'avais eu aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire. Mes parents étaient strictes en ce qui concernait les films que j'avais le droit de voir et vu qu'aucun autre gamin ne m'avait jamais parlé avant Jasper, je suppose que je m'épanouissais tardivement. Et clairement, mon père n'avait jamais eu aucune raison d'avoir 'la conversation' avec moi parce que je n'avais aucun ami, et encore moins de petite amie._

_Donc plus tard cette nuit, quand Jasper et moi avions étaient seuls et que je lui avais demandé ce que ça voulait dire, il me l'avait expliqué et il ne m'avait pas donné une seule fois l'impression d'être bizarre ou stupide parce que je ne savais pas. Il me faisait toujours me sentir mieux et j'avais besoin de le faire sentir mieux à ce sujet._

_Donc alors que je suis allongé là, à le regarder dormir, je suis surpris de voir sa main se soulever et se poser sur ma hanche. Je le regarde mais il est clairement endormi. Mais j'aime la sensation de sa main sur moi donc je ne bouge pas. Et un instant plus tard, ses doigts se resserrent sur ma chemise et il m'attire plus près. Je me laisse faire et quelques secondes plus tard, mon visage est contre son cou. Une fois que j'y suis, il arrête de gigoter et pousse un soupir. Je tends une main tremblante et la pose sur son torse, sur son coeur. Ses battements de coeur rythmés ressemblent à une berceuse. Il sourit dans son sommeil et marmonne quelque chose d'incohérent. Il parle dans son sommeil de temps en temps donc ce n'est pas nouveau._

_Mais ensuite son autre bras se glisse sous moi et ses bras m'attirent encore plus près. Il marmonne et sourit contre ma joue et je me sens en sécurité et au chaud et normal. Et peu de temps après, je me réveille avec son souffle lourd contre ma joue et ses bras qui ne m'ont toujours pas relâché._

_Mon cerveau étant toujours dans le brouillard, j'entrouvre les yeux juste un instant et vois le bleu de ses yeux sous ses paupières lourdes. Mes yeux se ferment et ma tête se tourne pour que mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. Puis mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau pour que je puisse m'assurer qu'il est bien réveillé._

_Il est immobile alors que ses yeux bleus alourdis de sommeil sont plongés dans les miens. Il attend de voir ma réaction. Je connais Jasper...s'il ne voulait pas m'embrasser, il se serait reculé. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il se contentait d'étudier ma réaction et de s'assurer que je vais bien._

Et je vais mieux que bien. Donc je l'embrasse en premier cette fois.

_Nos lèvres se tendent et s'effleurent. Ses lèvres sont douces et fortes contre les miennes. Mes mains bougent d'elles-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle finissent plongées dans ses boucles dorées. Puis je sens ses mains agripper mon t-shirt alors que ses phalanges glissent le long de mon dos. Des doigts puissants attrapent mes cheveux et des doigts calleux me massent le crâne._

_C'est parfait..._

_Et j'attend qu'il fasse un geste...mais il ne bouge pas. Donc je prends le contrôle parce que putain je dois savoir. Je dois savoir si je pourrais aimer embrasser quelqu'un autant que lui. Je l'avais vu embrasser d'autres filles et il ne leur avait jamais donné les doux baisers langoureux qu'il me donnait à moi...avec elles, il était plus agressif. Je ne pouvais pas embrasser une fille comme ça. C'était trop bizarre. J'attendais toujours que la fille commence à m'embrasser parce que je ne voulais jamais vraiment le faire._

_Mais, je voulais vraiment l'embrasser donc je fis glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre...mmm...du miel...Je mordillai ses lèvres pulpeuses et il grogna._

_Jasper Whitlock était le plus beau gosse de Forks...bon sang, à mon avis, Jasper Whitlock est le plus beau gosse au monde. Et je venais de le faire grogner. Mon corps réagit à cela en roulant pour qu'il soit prisonnier de mes lèvres et de ma langue. Mes coudes de chaque côté de son visage parfait et mes doigts tirant sur ses cheveux blonds._

_Jasper Whitlock n'est pas entrain de m'embrasser...Je suis entrain d'embrasser Jasper Whitlock._

_Et je me sens puissant et sûr de moi et j'ai le contrôle...et j'aime ça._

_Et maintenant...Je pelote Jasper Whitlock._

Mais je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas garder le contrôle trop longtemps...Jasper est une créature dominante par nature. Il aime avoir le contrôle.

_Ses deux mains se posent sur mes hanches et il me pousse contre le matelas. Il y a beaucoup moins d'espace entre nos corps maintenant et il me faut toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de toucher quelque chose que je ne suis pas supposé toucher. Et, Seigneur, quand ses lèvres et sa langue et ses dents s'attaquent à mon cou...Je grogne. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de grogner mais il m'avait tiré un tel bruit. C'est juste tellement bon...comment fait-il pour tout rendre tellement bon?_

_Il me rend complètement fou...il fait ressentir des choses à mon corps que je n'ai jamais ressentis auparavant...il me fait désirer plus._

* * *

Le son du téléphone me ramena à la réalité et je tendis la main pour l'attraper sur ma table de chevet, "Allô?"

"Hey. T'es réveillé." Il avait l'air épuisé et je pouvais entendre des cris et de la musique à tue-tête derrière lui.

"Euh...ouais. J'ai pas pu me rendormir. Quoi de neuf?"

Il soupira, "Putain, je suis crevé, mec, et je peux pas dormir ici..." puis il cria, "parce que ma pâle imitation de mère a des invités à 9h30 du matin putain!"

J'entendis sa mère lui crier quelque chose puis son petit copain commença à crier. Puis j'entendis Jasper dire, "Touche-moi et je te casse ta putain de main. Maintenant fous le camp de ma putain de chambre." Puis il souffla, "Putain! Est-ce que je peux venir me poser chez toi pendant quelques heures?"

Je souris, "Ouais, Jay. Viens."

Il soupira, "Merci, Eddie. A tout de suite."

Dès qu'on raccrocha, je me dis que Jasper devrait probablement manger quelque chose. Je savais qu'il avait été bien trop fatigué pour se préparer quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui et j'étais certain que sa bonne à rien de mère ne le nourrissait pas.

Je courus jusque dans la cuisine et commençai à fouiller dans le frigo. Ma mère avait toujours dit qu'il était important que j'apprenne à cuisiner et soudainement je fus reconnaissant qu'elle m'ait appris à cuisiner. Des myrtilles. On en avait et Jasper adorait les pancakes aux myrtilles. Il n'en avait jamais mangé jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous en prépare un matin. Maintenant elle avait toujours le nécessaire à pancakes sous la main pour les cas d'urgence. C'était une urgence.

Je préparai rapidement tout le nécessaire et peu de temps après, je versai la pâte dans la poêle.

A l'instant même où j'eus un plat de pancakes prêt, il sonna à la porte. Je courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et lorsque je l'ouvris, mon inquiétude me submergea. Ses yeux étaient tellement injectés de sang qu'ils étaient presque complètement rouge et il s'appuyait contre le mur pour rester debout.

Il me sourit tout de même, "Hey Eddie."

Je répondis à son sourire et il entra. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa immédiatement, "Est-ce que ta mère prépare des pancakes aux myrtilles?"

Je secouai la tête en fermant la porte, "Non, ils sont partis passer la journée à Seattle. Pour faire du shopping et des trucs."

Il avait accroché son manteau et enlevé ses bottes donc il se rendit dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il vit les pancakes posés sur le comptoir, il s'arrêta.

Je passai à côté de lui pour aller chercher deux assiettes. Et lorsque je me tournai, ses mains étaient posées sur le comptoir, de chaque côté de moi. Son corps effleurait le mien et il baissa les yeux vers moi pour me regarder à travers ses longs cils épais. Il chuchota, "Est-ce que tu as fait des pancakes aux myrtilles juste pour moi?"

Mon coeur battait la chamade alors que ses yeux bleus clairs piqués de rouge se plongeaient dans les miens avec une toute nouvelle intensité. J'essayai de respirer calmement mais ma réponse fut tout de même hachée, "Euh...ouais...je me suis dit que tu n'aurais probablement pas mangé...et...je sais que ce sont tes préfé..."

Et ensuite ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Mes mains agrippèrent le comptoir derrière moi, j'étais surpris par l'attaque sur mes lèvres. Il trembla...il trembla vraiment pendant un putain de moment avant que ses dents n'attrapent ma lèvre et tirent doucement dessus. Sa langue satinée rencontra la mienne et on s'embrassa...dans la cuisine de mes parents...contre le comptoir.

Je sentis ses mains glisser sur les miennes et ses doigts agrippèrent les miens. Et sans mains baladeuses, je pus concentrer toute mon attention sur la sensation du froid qui émanait encore de son corps. Les frissons que ça me provoquait étaient agréables parce que j'étais en feu.

Et la sensation de ses doigts puissants serrant les miens jusqu'à ce que nos phalanges blanchissent sous l'effort.

Ses lèvres sûres et sa langue au goût de miel goûtant la mienne. Et bien trop tôt, ce fut fini. Il se recula avec son sourire en coin et l'étincelle vicieuse dans ses yeux auxquels j'étais familier. Puis il chuchota, "Merci pour les pancakes, Eddie."

Puis il secoua la tête et rigola. Il s'assit à table, mit sa capuche sur sa tête avant de se coucher sur ses bras. Il grogna et marmonna quelque chose contre ses bras. Puis il releva la tête et se frotta le visage pendant une seconde avant de me regarder. Son visage était aussi rouge que ses yeux. Il rougissait.

"Je suis désolé, Eddie. Putain, je suis juste crevé et mes pensées sont incontrôlables. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Désolé."

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ça donc je croisai les bras sur mon torse et baissai les yeux au sol. Je marmonnai, "C'est pas grave, Jay."

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ses mains étaient sur mes épaules et il se baissait pour me regarder. Il chuchota, "S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas."

Je soupirai et relevai la tête, "Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir?"

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, "De t'avoir embrasser comme ça."

J'étais complètement confus. "Pourquoi m'embrasserais-tu comme ça si tu n'en avais pas envie?"

Il souffla lourdement et me regarda avec un sourire, "Tu penses que je n'en avais pas envie? Edward, tu me connais mieux que ça. Je n'embrasse personne que je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser. Je m'excusais pour la _façon_ dont je t'ai embrassé. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi brusque avec toi."

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire, "Oh...ben c'est bon, j'ai aimé ça. Je ne suis pas aussi délicat qu'une fille, Jay."

Il se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir. Puis il se redressa et me sourit, "C'est un putain de jour bizarre, hein?" Il rougissait à nouveau.

Je commençai à rire. Il plaça sa main sur mon épaule et serra doucement, "Viens, Edward, on va manger. Et sérieusement, mec, merci pour les pancakes."

Je lui souris. "De rien, Jay."

On s'assit et on mangea. On discuta un peu mais on était tous les deux pratiquement des zombies lorsqu'on finit de manger. On plaça nos couverts dans le lave-vaisselle avant de monter à l'étage.

* * *

Une fois dans ma chambre, je lui tendis un pantalon de pyjama. Il enleva son pull mais garda son t-shirt. Je m'allongeai de mon côté du lit et lui tournai le dos. Une minute plus tard, je le sentis se glisser sous les couvertures.

Il bailla, "'Nuit, Edward."

Je lui marmonnai un vague, "'Nuit, Jay," avant de sombrer comme une masse.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il était assis près de la fenêtre et il regardait la neige qui tombait. Je me frottai les yeux et baillai, "Tu détestes la neige. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"

Il sourit, "Je déteste _marcher_ dans la neige...Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment du moment que je regarde la neige bien au chaud depuis la maison."

Je m'assis et m'étirai, "Ça fait combien de temps que t'es réveillé?"

"Pas longtemps...une demi-heure peut-être," me répondit-il. Je regardai mon réveil. Il était 15h30. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon téléphone et vis que mon père m'avait appelé donc je le rappelai rapidement. Ils seraient de retour à la maison vers 19 heures et ils apporteraient le dîner.

Il était toujours assis près de la fenêtre donc je m'assis sur le banc devant mon piano et ramenai mes genoux sous mon menton.

"Est-ce que ça va, Jay?" Il était vraiment silencieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Même s'il parlait de tout et de rien pendant que son esprit était complètement ailleurs, il parlait toujours. Je savais toujours quand il faisait ça parce que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que son esprit était détaché de ses lèvres pour le moment.

Il soupira, "Je suis juste fatigué, mec."

Je m'inquiétai pour lui, "Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas encore un peu? Tu peux dormir aussi longtemps que tu veux ici, tu le sais."

Il me sourit, "Ouais, je sais, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis juste...J'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus vieux que mon âge, tu vois? Je me sens juste épuisé."

Je comprenais ça, "Jay? Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas à mon père? Peut-être qu'il pourrait t'aider."

Jasper soupira, "C'est pas ça le problème, Edward. Si quelque chose se passe avec ma mère, je serais placé soit dans un foyer soit chez mon père. Et ce serait pire que là où je suis maintenant. Si je finis dans une famille d'accueil, je risque de me retrouver coincés avec des dingues ou des pervers...si je vais chez mon père, je me ferais cogner dessus tous les jours et je serais traité comme à l'armée. Donc c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Si quelqu'un aurait tenu à moi quand j'étais petit, j'aurais peut-être eu une chance mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je suis mieux ici, au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre et je t'ai toi."

_Seigneur, je détestai ça...parce que bien que je détestai le croire, je savais qu'il me disait la vérité. Donc je ferais juste de mon mieux pour prendre soin de lui moi-même._

Je souris, "Ben, je connais le truc parfait pour te faire un peu retomber en enfance?"

Il arqua un sourcil et sourit, "Et c'est quoi, Eddie?"

"Une bataille de boule de neige."

Il commença à rire, "Tu sais que je déteste la neige..."

Je l'interrompis, "Non, tu as dit que tu détestai _marcher_ dans la neige...tu n'as rien dit au sujet de _jouer _dans la neige. T'as jamais juste joué dans la neige?"

Il secoua la tête, "Non, ça me semble plutôt stupide."

Je souris, "C'est censé être stupide. On est toujours des gamins, Jay. On peut agir comme ça parfois. Tu peux être qui tu veux quand on est dans le monde extérieur, mais quand t'es avec moi, tu peux te détendre et agir comme un gamin. Je te promets que je ne le dirais à personne. Donc, laisse-moi t'apprendre comment jouer dans la neige. On peut faire une bataille de boules de neige, construire un igloo, et faire de la luge. Ça sera marrant, je te le promets."

Je sautai sur mes pieds et commençai à chercher des vêtements chauds parce que je savais qu'il ne me dirait pas non...il ne pouvait jamais me dire non.

Il rigola et se leva, "Très bien, d'accord, mais je vais définitivement te botter le cul dans cette bataille de boules de neige."

Donc on s'habilla chaudement et on sortit dehors pour jouer. Et Jasper rigola comme je ne l'avais jamais vu rire auparavant. On passa toute l'après-midi à jouer dans la neige et les bois. On fit une formidable bataille de boules de neige et ouais, il me botta le cul. On fit même un bonhomme de neige mais il lui fit des nichons donc on dut les enlever avant que mes parents ne rentrent. On se contenta de traîner ensemble et de s'amuser.

Vers dix-huit heures, on eut trop froid et on retourna dans la maison. On était tous les deux gelés donc je décidai de nous faire du chocolat chaud, comme ma mère le faisait. Mais alors que je coupai les barres de chocolat, je vis mes mains...

_Elles ressemblent terriblement aux siennes...l'articulation du majeur qui ressort un peu plus que les autres...je vois le couteau dans ses mains...mes mains...je ferme les yeux et j'entends la chair qui se déchire et les cris étouffés...j'entends la voix du diable qui crie des choses abjectes...je sens ses mains sur moi...mes mains...une peau douce et lisse...des mains d'hommes d'affaires...entretenues et soignées...et complètement dingues...des doigts qui courent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et des déclarations d'amour...les ténèbres..._

Mais ensuite, la sensation de mains calleuses et puissantes glissant sur les miennes et une voix de velours me disant à l'oreille, "Laisse-moi faire ça, Edward."

Ses mains avaient prit le couteau des miennes et je réalisai que j'étais resté là, tremblant et incapable de couper quoi que ce soit. Je relevai la tête et chuchotai, "Merci." Il me sourit. "Quand tu veux, mec."

Et je n'eus pas besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit...il savait. Mais il n'empirait pas mon état en en faisant toute une histoire. Il comprenait toujours ce dont j'avais besoin. Il était formidable.

* * *

Mes parents rentrèrent pendant qu'on était entrain de boire notre chocolat chaud tout en regardant les Goonies parce que c'était un de mes films préférés. Jasper l'aimait bien aussi, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Puis après qu'on ait dîné, mes parents nous appelèrent dans le salon. Le sapin était toujours dressé et il y avait plusieurs cadeaux en dessous. Ils étaient tous pour Jasper. Il ne savait pas quoi dire...Je savais qu'il détestait ne pas pouvoir nous acheter des cadeaux mais je lui avais expliqué qu'il nous _avait_ donné des choses à tous. Il m'avait rendu ma vie et un meilleur ami, et il avait donné un autre fils à mes parents. Ils aimaient Jasper eux-aussi.

Il reçut une nouvelle balle de basket et des vêtements et des chaussures et des chaussettes...et oui, même des sous-vêtements. Ma mère vivait pour ce genre de truc. Mais son dernier cadeau était un téléphone portable. Mon père sourit et lui dit, "Maintenant, fils, n'essaye pas de me dire que c'est un cadeau trop coûteux parce que je ne paye que quelques dollars par mois pour une ligne de plus. Les appels sur nos portables à tous les trois sont gratuits...et tu peux nous appeler n'importe quand. Je veux juste que tu te montres responsable et que tu prennes les bonnes décisions, okay?"

Jasper hocha la tête et sourit, "Merci, Carlisle, Esme."

J'étais vraiment content qu'il ait reçu ce cadeau parce que la ligne fixe de Jasper était régulièrement coupée et ça m'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup à chaque fois.

On resta encore un peu dans le salon pour regarder la télé avant d'aller au lit. On se doucha avant de se coucher.

* * *

Je lui faisais face cette fois, et on était juste allongés là depuis un petit moment lorsque je me décidai enfin à lui poser quelques questions.

"Hey Jay?" chuchotai-je.

"Ouais?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration, "Euh...est-ce que tu aimes...euh...embrasser les filles?"

Il y réfléchit pendant un moment avant de soupirer, "Honnêtement, Edward, pas vraiment. Je n'aime pas vraiment embrasser..." Il me sourit. "Enfin, j'aime bien t'embrasser toi...mais bref, non, je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Les autres trucs sont agréables cependant."

"Quel genre de trucs?" demandai-je sur le même ton.

Il haussa les épaules, "Les branlettes sont agréables...les pipes sont encore meilleures."

Et je devais savoir, "Est-ce que t'es encore vierge?"

Je le regardai se mordiller la lèvre pendant une seconde avant de marmonner, "Non."

Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi mais je fus surpris. Je pensai qu'il me l'aurait dit s'il avait couché avec qui que ce soit.

"Qui?"

Il soupira, "Elle s'appelait Sarah. C'était avant que j'emménage ici. C'était la fille du dernier petit ami de ma mère. Elle était plus vieille que moi...elle avait quinze ans...et elle a commencé à me peloter. Puis au bout de quelques temps, j'ai commencé à la peloter aussi. Enfin bref, elle m'a apprit tout ce que je sais...en matière de sexe en tout cas. Mais c'était vraiment une salope. Elle était vraiment méchante avec moi parce que j'étais jeune et que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais..."

Je l'interrompis, soudainement enragé, "Elle t'a violé."

Il se redressa et se mit vraiment sur la défensive, "Elle ne m'a _pas _violé. Je voulais faire ces choses...elle ne m'a jamais forcé...elle m'a appris..."

"Elle ne t'a rien appris, elle se servait de toi..."

Maintenant, il avait l'air dévasté en me regardant, "Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses de moi? Je veux dire, je t'ai appris à embrasser..."

Je secouai la tête, "C'est différent..."

Il ferma les yeux et me tourna le dos, "Elle ne m'a pas violé, Edward. J'étais consentant, fin de l'histoire. Bonne nuit."

Mon coeur me faisait mal parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Je me moquai de ce qu'il disait, elle l'avait violé. Si c'était avant qu'il ne vienne ici, alors ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait que 12 ans à l'époque. Il était bien trop jeune pour prendre ce genre de décisions et elle était bien assez vieille pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal cependant, donc je chuchotai, "Jay, je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, tourne-toi."

Il se tourna et me regarda. Je chuchotai à nouveau, "Je suis désolé."

Il soupira, "C'est bon, Eddie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...désolé de m'être enflammé. C'est juste que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne expérience pour moi donc je n'aime pas en parler."

Je hochai la tête, "Okay. Parlons de quelque chose d'autre."

Il sourit, "Okay, de quoi tu veux parler?"

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire, "Je veux savoir pourquoi tu aimes m'embrasser."

Il rigola, "Sérieusement, Edward?"

Je hochai la tête. "Ouais. Je peux te dire pourquoi j'aime t'embrasser en premier si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux."

Il sourit, "Okay, tu commences."

Je me sentais un peu stupide mais me lançai tout de même, "Euh...j'aime ton goût...ça ressemble à du...miel..."

Il gloussa, "Du miel, hein? Vraiment?"

Je hochai la tête tout en rigolant, "Je sais, c'est bizarre..."

Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, "Ce n'est pas bizarre...c'est sympa. En plus, tu veux entendre un truc bizarre? T'sais comme tout est frais et propre après un orage?"

Je hochai la tête. Il rougit, "Je trouve que c'est le goût que tu as...juste réel et immaculé...comme le calme après la tempête. C'est vraiment agréable."

Je tendis la main pour attraper la sienne. Je la tournai vers le haut et fis courir mes doigts sur sa paume. Puis je lui dis doucement, "J'aime la sensation de tes doigts. Les petites cales que t'as à cause de ta guitare...J'aime comme tes mains sont rugueuses..."

Une expression curieuse apparut sur son visage et il chuchota, "Vraiment?"

Je hochai la tête et il sourit, "La plupart des filles pensent que mes mains sont trop calleuses...Je les ai vraiment ruiné avec les bastons et tout."

J'étudiai ses mains et je pouvais voir ses cicatrices et sentir les crevasses sur sa peau mais j'aimais ça. Ça me semblait parfait. Donc je me contentai de sourire et chuchotai, "Ben, je les aime bien."

Il répondit à mon sourire, "Merci, Eddie."

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et murmura, "Euh...j'aime ta façon de parler."

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça donc je gloussai, "Vraiment?"

Il sourit et rougit à nouveau. "Euh...ouais. Tu parles vraiment d'une manière différente des autres. Quand tu parles d'un sujet qui te passionne vraiment...tu parles si...je ne sais pas, joliment, je suppose. Tu es très intelligent, Edward."

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir. Je savais que je parlais différemment des autres...Je suppose que c'était parce que j'avais appris à parler auprès de docteur et en lisant des livres d'adultes, ça me faisait parler différemment des autres gamins. J'étais toujours très gêné par ça et essayai de parler comme eux mais il avait raison, quand quelque chose me passionnait, j'avais tendance à...euh...me montrer éloquent.

"J'aime ta façon de parler aussi. J'aime ta voix."

Il rigola, "T'aimes l'accent, hein?"

Je pouvais sentir le rouge me monter encore plus aux joues. "Euh...ouais."

Il sourit, "Je ne comprend pas vraiment l'attrait de l'accent..."

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de souffler lentement. Puis je lui chuchotai, "Les mots roulent langoureusement sur ta langue, lentement, paresseusement et librement. Le son est doux et simple et agréable. Ça me fait penser aux chauds jours d'été. Ta façon de parler est pure et intacte...sauvage et réelle...J'adore ton accent."

Je regardai son torse se soulever et s'abaisser de plus en plus rapidement alors que son souffle se faisait un peu court. Mes doigts effleuraient toujours sa paume et il leva sa main jusqu'à ce que ma paume entre en contact avec la sienne. Ses mains étaient un tout petit peu plus grandes que les miennes mais sa peau rugueuse était excellente contre ma peau douce. Puis ses doigts se glissèrent entre les miens. On se tenait la main.

Puis il se rapprocha un tout petit peu et me chuchota, "Ça te va, ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Je hochai la tête, "Ouais, ça me va."

Il sourit doucement et chuchota, "Donc, quand on est seuls, je peux t'embrasser alors?"

Je hochai à nouveau la tête, "Ouais. Quand c'est juste toi et moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave."

Il se mordit la lèvre pendant une seconde avant de me demander, "Donc, comme un secret alors?"

Je souris. "Ouais. Pour le monde extérieur, rien ne change. Mais quand c'est juste toi et moi dans notre monde, alors on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut."

Son bras se glissa sous moi et je sentis sa main au creux de mes reins. Son autre main qui agrippait toujours la mienne remonta lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ma main sur son épaule avant d'enrouler sa main autour de moi.

Maintenant ses deux bras étaient autour de moi et il m'attira plus près. Mon coeur battait la chamade à cause de mon excitation, de mon anticipation et de mon bonheur. Il se pencha vers moi et effleura doucement mon nez du sien avant de chuchoter, "Puis-je goûter à nouveau à tes lèvres, Edward?"

Mon souffle se coupa et je souris, "Quand tu veux, Jay. Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi."

Il se recula très légèrement et une expression sérieuse apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il me murmura, "Ne me donne pas la permission de faire tout ce que je veux, Edward. Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de pouvoir avec toi. Tu me connais, j'en veux toujours plus. Et je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à faire toutes les choses que je fais donc, on fait que s'embrasser, okay? Je ne veux pas te pousser trop vite...Je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié. On sera toujours les meilleurs amis au monde, n'est-ce pas? Quoi qu'il arrive?"

Je souris, "Bien sûr, Jay. Toujours. Et je ne suis pas prêt à faire plus que t'embrasser de toute façon. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit ruinée."

Il me sourit à son tour, "Ben, cool. Maintenant que tout ça c'est réglé..." il regarda mes lèvres et chuchota, "Viens par ici, beau gosse."

_Il a dit que je suis beau...j'aime ça._

Et donc on s'embrassa. Pendant des heures. Des baisers doux, agréables et lents. Finalement, je commençai à être très fatigué et il se recula de mes lèvres gonflées. Il chuchota, "Dors, Eddie. Je vais te garder encore un peu dans mes bras et je m'assurerais qu'on se sépare avant que je ne m'endorme."

Je baillai et pressai mon corps contre le sien avant de poser ma tête sur son torse. Ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour de moi et il faisait doucement courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je baillai à nouveau, "Merci, Jay. Bonne nuit."

Il chuchota, "'Nuit, Eddie. Dors bien."

J'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde...Ma place était dans ses bras musclés et protecteurs.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **mistyhaze420

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à mistyhaze420. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et demain, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**-Chapitre 4 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Edward s'est endormi avec mes bras enroulé autour de lui pour la deuxième nuit d'affilée. Mes doigts voyagent doucement dans ses cheveux cuivrés et je me perds tout simplement dans le calme de cette action. Allongé là au beau milieu de la nuit, à ne rien entendre d'autre que son souffle calme et à ne rien sentir d'autre que la chaleur de sa tête posée contre mon torse...je me sens paisible. J'aime ça.

Et je laisse mon esprit vagabonder un peu tout en serrant ce magnifique garçon adorable dans mes bras...

_Le gars m'a fait des pancakes aux myrtilles...juste pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de l'embrasser, n'est-ce pas? J'aurais juste aimé ne pas être aussi défoncé quand je l'avais fait. Je me sentais un peu mal de l'avoir plaqué contre le comptoir. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il aimait ça...je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

_Je veux dire, franchement...il me fait des pancakes juste parce qu'il veut faire quelque chose de gentil pour moi. Pour moi. Sans aucune raison. Il est si gentil et bon et je sais que je ne le mérite pas._

Et je me moque qu'il soit un garçon parce que je pense qu'il faut prendre soin de ceux qui prennent soin de vous. Mais je sais comment fonctionne le monde réel et deux garçons ne devraient pas ressentir le genre de chose qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre...ou en tout cas, les gens pensent qu'on ne devrait pas.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir être avec quelqu'un qui vous traite mieux que vous n'avez jamais été traité et quelqu'un qui vous comprend et vous accepte sans demander quoi que ce soit en retour sauf d'être près de vous?_

_Le monde est vraiment tordu parfois._

_Et puis il y a Maria. Est-ce que ça va le déranger lorsque je serais avec elle? Est-ce que ça va me déranger de le voir avec Tanya? Mais on doit sauver les apparences et les garçons sont censés être avec les filles. Seigneur, c'est déroutant._

_Et puis il y a tout un tas d'autres problèmes...Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. J'ai tellement de problèmes et je ne veux pas l'entraîner vers le fond...mais je ne veux pas arrêter ça...quoi que ce soit._

_Et je m'inquiète pour lui. Ses yeux deviennent complètement vitreux parfois et je sais que c'est quand il est entrain de revoir quelque chose d'horrible. __Ça n'arrive pas souvent mais...ça arrive. Et je pense que je devrais peut-être en parler à son père mais je lui ai promis de n'en parler à personne. Je ne peux pas le trahir...il ne me trahirait jamais._

_J'aimerais qu'on soit déjà grands. Parce que si c'était le cas, on pourrait simplement s'enfuir ensemble. On pourrait se cacher du monde dans une petite maison dans les montagnes... Seigneur, je parle comme une fille._

_C'est tout ça... Edward, les Cullen, cette maison, ce lit...c'est tellement surréel pour moi. Comment ai-je jamais pu être assez chanceux pour avoir des gens comme ça qui...tiennent à moi? Mais ensuite, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander...quand le sol va-t-il s'effondrer sous mes pieds? Quand ma mère va-t-elle me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour qu'on quitte la ville? Ça va arriver. Si j'appelais Carlisle à ce moment-là, viendrait-il me chercher? Seigneur, qu'est-ce que Carlisle penserait de moi s'il savait que j'embrassais son fils? Il me détesterait. Et Esme me détesterait aussi._

_Je ne veux perdre aucun d'eux...mais...va chier, je vais embrasser Edward pour aussi longtemps qu'il me le permettra parce que personne n'embrasse aussi bien que lui et je pense que ça vaut la peine de courir un tel risque. Tout avoir sera génial...J'espère juste que je ne perdrais pas tout ça._

_Mais la vie n'a aucun intérêt si on ne prend pas de risques. Et en plus, si Edward ne fait qu'expérimenter avec moi, je peux m'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité et qu'il n'aille pas trop vite. Je peux l'aider à rester calme et m'assurer qu'il va bien pour que toutes ses premières fois soient de bons moments._

_Bordel, je m'emballe vraiment trop. Mon stupide cerveau de fou réfléchit beaucoup trop vite...faut que je le ralentisse. Un jour à la fois, Jasper. Arrête de courir dans ta vie aussi vite. Je dois me garder au ralenti parce que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je faisais quelque chose de stupide qui le blessait._

Il bouge dans son sommeil et je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare avant que je ne m'endorme. Je me recule lentement et me glisse vers mon côté du lit. Ses bras se tendent pendant une minute pour me chercher, donc je lui donne un oreiller et il se colle tout contre.

Et je rigole.

_Edward est vraiment adorable. Ses douces lèvres rouges sont encore gonflées de...ben, moi. Ses cheveux, ben...ses cheveux sont toujours dingues mais dans le bon sens du terme. J'aime vraiment ça. Et là, il a l'air tellement heureux et paisible. J'aime vraiment ça aussi._

Finalement, mon esprit ralentit assez pour que je puisse m'endormir.

* * *

Les quelques mois suivants furent fantastiques. Je passai presque chaque nuit chez Edward et on passait notre temps à nous embrasser sur son lit et à parler et à rire. Rien n'avait changé entre nous à l'école ou quand on était avec d'autres personnes mais quand on était seuls, on avait pas peur de se toucher un peu plus et de s'embrasser.

Que je sois avec Maria ne semblait lui poser aucun problème et ça ne me dérangeait pas de le voir avec Tanya. Je savais qu'il ne faisait que faire semblant avec elle et que s'il aurait pu m'embrasser moi à la place, il le ferait. J'espérai qu'il savait que c'était la même chose pour moi, même si on en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Quand on était seuls, on ne perdait pas de temps à parler de merdes pas importantes.

A deux semaines de la fin des cours, Edward avait rompu avec Tanya. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter et je lui dis que ce n'était pas parce que je sortais avec une fille qu'il devait sortir avec une fille aussi. J'avais tout simplement l'habitude de sortir avec des filles.

Notre relation à Maria et moi avançait sans problèmes. Je l'aimais assez bien mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Edward. Mais elle était plutôt endommagée, comme moi, donc ça m'était plutôt facile d'être avec elle vu qu'on était tous les deux plutôt renfermés et qu'on avait tout simplement une connexion physique.

Mais ça rendait aussi les choses plus compliquées pour moi. Je passai presque chaque nuit à échanger les baisers les plus incroyables au monde avec un magnifique garçon qui me rendait absolument dingue...et ensuite, je passai mes journées à peloter Maria. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, mon self-contrôle n'est pas très élevé. Donc, j'avais passé plus de temps à me branler au cours des derniers mois que dans toute ma vie.

Ça commençait à me fatiguer. Je savais que je pourrais aller plus loin avec Maria mais je passai mon temps à m'en empêcher. Mais c'était vraiment dur. Littéralement.

Donc alors que je rentrai de chez Edward une semaine avant la fin des cours, et que je me sentais extrêmement frustré par mes érections constantes qui n'étaient soulagées que par ma propre main, je reçus un coup de fil que, je le savais, je ne devrais pas prendre. Mais je décrochai tout de même le téléphone, "Hey Maria, quoi de neuf?"

"Ben, Jay, j'étais entrain de repenser à ce que tu m'as dit le tout premier jour où on s'est parlé. Et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir si c'était vrai ou non. Mes parents sont partis pour la journée et je vais être toute seule pendant des heures...dans ma chambre...à penser à ce que tu as dit.

_Putain, chienne de vie..._

Et avant que mon cerveau ne puisse réfléchir, ma bouche demanda, "Tu veux un peu de compagnie, darlin'?"

_Putain!_

Mon corps et mon esprit luttaient mais clairement ma queue avait beaucoup plus d'influence que mon cerveau pour le moment.

"Si, papi," ronronna-t-elle.

Je poussai un soupir et marmonnai, "Je serais là dans une heure." Puis je raccrochai et rangeai le téléphone dans ma poche. Edward serait absent toute la journée parce qu'il était à un picnic organisé par l'hôpital. Mais Maria était là.

Et elle me voulait. Et je voulais Edward mais ma queue voulait se vider. Donc je me retrouvai à regarder le magnifique ange aux cheveux cuivrés installé sur mon épaule gauche et la démone excitée aux cheveux noirs sur mon épaule droite.

Je voulais ce putain d'ange, mais peut-être qu'une petite danse avec la démone ne serait pas si mal. En fait, ce serait vraiment une bonne chose parce que comme ça, je pourrais sortir ça de mon système et je n'aurais donc plus à m'inquiéter d'essayer d'aller plus loin avec Edward. En plus, c'était pas sérieux...Maria ne comptait absolument pas pour moi. Edward comptait plus que tout.

Mais qu'en penserait-il? Serait-il en colère? Blessé? On avait jamais dit qu'on était vraiment 'ensemble' comme un couple, et Maria _est _ma petite amie donc ce n'était pas comme si je le trompais ni rien.

_Mais tu devras lui le dire et ça le blessera sûrement...putain. Je peux pas faire ça. Je vais devoir rompre avec Maria. Je dois juste trouver un truc parce que je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. Et vu que j'ai l'impression d'être infidèle à Edward...c'est clair que c'est lui que je veux._

* * *

Je rentrai chez moi pour voir ma mère se rouler un joint dans le salon. Elle releva la tête vers moi et sourit, "Hey bébé. Tu veux fumer avec moi?"

Je hochai la tête, "Putain ouais." Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé et elle me tendit le joint. On commença à fumer et au bout d'une minute, elle soupira, "Alors, quelques-uns de mes cachets de Xana et de Vicoden ont disparus et pratiquement un huitième de ma beuh. C'est toi qui les a pris, Jasper?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, "Ouais, je les ai pris, mais je me suis dit que tu me devais bien ça."

Elle exhala et toussa pendant une minute, "Je te dois rien du tout! Tu commences à devenir assez vieux pour commencer à te fournir ta propre matière, Jasper. J'en ai marre de devoir m'occuper de toi. Ton anniversaire vient de passer donc t'as quoi maintenant, 16 ans?"

Je pris le joint de ses mains et grommelai, "15 ans."

Elle sourit, "Allez, fais pas ton nerveux avec moi. Enfin, de toutes façons, t'es presque un homme maintenant donc je pense qu'il est temps que tu te trouves un petit boulot cet été pour commencer à te payer tes propres trucs."

Je posai ma tête sur le canapé et fermai les yeux pendant une minute tout en continuant à fumer.

"Très bien. J'ai besoin d'un boulot de toute façon parce que j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements et que je sais que tu m'en achèteras pas, putain ça j'en suis sûr." Je lui tendis le joint et me levai pour aller prendre une douche.

La douche m'aida à me détendre légèrement...enfin, ma branlette m'aida aussi. J'entrai dans ma chambre et enfilai un vieux jean et un débardeur. Je m'assis sur mon matelas et enfilai mes chaussettes et mes chaussures. Ma mère toqua et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, "Tiens," me dit-elle en me lançant un morceau de papier.

Je le ramassai, "C'est quoi?"

Elle sourit, "C'est le numéro de mon dealer, James. Il sait déjà qui tu es donc il te vendra ce que tu veux. N'essaye pas de le rouler et il sera juste avec toi. Maintenant, va pas dire que je ne fais jamais rien de gentil pour toi, petit merdeux."

J'attrapai mon portable et y enregistrai le numéro, "Merci, maman. Pourquoi t'es si gentille avec moi aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Elle grimaça, "Ben, euh...ton père va bientôt arriver en ville donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais être super gentille."

Ce fut à mon tour de grimacer, "Génial. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et souffla, "T'es jamais là, Jasper! Tu es toujours avec cet étrange petit Bobby..."

Je secouai la tête avec frustration, "Il s'appelle Edward et ça fait deux ans que c'est mon meilleur ami. Putain, t'es vraiment naze comme mère. Heureusement que t'as pas fait d'autres enfants."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Si tu le dis. Il est bizarre et tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec lui. Les gens vont commencer à croire que t'es un pédé si tu ne fais pas attention. Oh attends! C'est le père, hein? Tu baises avec le bon Docteur! C'est pour ça qu'il te traite aussi bien..."

Je lui lançai un regard noir, "T'es une putain de salope tordue! Comment oses-tu parler des Cullen! Ne prononce pas leur foutu nom parce que tu n'es même pas assez bien pour penser à eux!"

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, "Tout ce que je dis, Jasper, c'est qu'aucun homme ne te traitera aussi bien et t'achètera toutes ces choses sans que tu lui donnes une bonne raison de le faire..."

Je me levai et m'éloignai d'elle, "Crois-le ou non, ma, il y a des personnes dans ce monde qui sont simplement gentils et ne veulent rien de moi en échange..."

Elle commença à rire, "Tu es vraiment un petit garçon stupide et naïf. Tu penses vraiment que les gens t'aiment pour qui tu es? Les gens t'aiment parce que tu es beau, Jasper! Pas parce que tu es drôle ou intelligent, parce que Dieu seul sait que t'es un putain de trou du cul comme ton père et que tu es stupide à la limite de la débilité! Et un jour, ton apparence te lâchera, mon garçon, et tu seras vieux et seul et personne ne s'intéressera jamais à toi...et surtout pas tes précieux Cullen. N'oublie jamais ce que je te dis, Jasper, tu n'es pas assez bien pour eux non plus et ils s'en rendront compte bien assez tôt et ils te foutront à la porte. C'est tout ce que tu es Jasper, et tout ce que tu seras jamais, rien du tout! Commence à vivre dans le monde réel, fils, et sors ta foutue tête de ton cul!"

J'allai dans la cuisine pour essayer de me calmer mais cette salope complètement allumée se contenta de me suivre tout en continuant à crier. J'attrapai la bouteille de Jack Daniels et en bu une grande gorgée.

_Pitié Seigneur, faîtes-la taire...pitié..._

Elle était toujours entrain de crier lorsque son petit ami arriva. "Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu, mon garçon?"

Il se tenait là, dans ses vêtements sales et ses chaussures de sécurité, puant l'alcool. Il ne faisait qu'une tête de plus que moi maintenant parce que j'avais eu une sacrée poussée de croissance au cours des derniers mois. Il me rendait bien dix kilos par contre. Je le jaugeai pendant une minute.

J'avais désespérément besoin de frapper quelque chose et là tout de suite, il me semblait être une bonne cible.

Donc lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule...je vis rouge.

J'attrapai sa main de ma main droite et son bras de ma main gauche. Je serrai son poignet et utilisai toutes mes forces pour tordre son bras avant de l'écraser contre le bord du comptoir. Je pouvais entendre ses cris et les cris de ma mère et je la sentis essayer de m'arrêter mais c'était trop tard. Le 'pop' familier que firent les os de son poignet en se brisant et ses cris de terreur me firent sourire.

J'avais cassé la main de ce connard. J'étais vraiment fier de moi.

Je lui souris alors qu'il tombait au sol en tenant son bras et en criant. Ma mère se précipita vers lui et me menaça d'appeler les flics si je ne partais pas. Je me contentai de me pencher vers lui et de lui dire calmement, "Je t'avais dit que je te casserais la main si jamais tu me retouchais. Je ne suis plus un gamin, connard, donc peut-être que maintenant tu garderas tes foutues mains loin de moi."

Puis j'attrapai mon téléphone, mon Ipod, un des paquets de cigarettes de ma mère, et mon dernier Xanax caché. Je sortis de la maison et commençai tout simplement à errer. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'Edward soit là pour pouvoir me calmer et me faire me sentir mieux.

Je sortis mon portable et lui envoyai un message.

**Hey E! T'es rentré? - J**

Moins d'une minute plus tard, je reçus une réponse.

**Salut J! Pas encore rentré. Devrais être là vers 18h. Ça va? - E**

**Pas vraiment. Besoin 2 toi. Phone-moi quand tu rentres. - J**

Et mon téléphone sonna. Je souris et décrochai, "Hey Eddie, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'appeler _maintenant._"

J'entendis l'anxiété dans sa voix, "C'est bon, Jay. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Je m'assis par terre et m'allumai une cigarette, "Je t'empêche de profiter de la fête de ton père, Edward. On peut parler quand tu rentres..."

_Mais je sais qu'il n'ira nulle part...il s'est probablement planqué quelque part..._

Il rigola, "C'est bon...je suis plutôt caché. J'ai trouvé un petit endroit tranquille dans les bois où personne ne peut me voir. J'ai dit à mes parents que j'allais faire un tour donc ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi pour le moment. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jay? Qu'est-ce qui va pas?"

Je soufflai et lui racontai la bagarre que j'avais eu avec ma mère et son petit ami tout en passant les insultes qu'elle avait proféré contre sa famille sous silence. Il soupira lorsque je finis, "Je suis vraiment désolé, Jay. Tu sais que rien de tout ça n'est vrai. Tu sais qu'on t'aime tous."

Le simple fait de lui avoir raconté tout ça m'avait fait me sentir mieux donc je lui demandai, sûr de moi, "Est-ce que _tu _m'aimes?"

Il rigola doucement, "Oui. Tu sais bien que oui."

Je souris, "Merci, Eddie. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas?"

Il répondit doucement, "Ouais, je sais."

Et juste comme ça, toutes les merdes qui m'étaient arrivées aujourd'hui disparurent. On discuta pendant une heure au téléphone. On ne parla de rien de sérieux ni d'important mais c'était juste conversation légère et marrante qui fit que je me sentis beaucoup mieux lorsqu'on raccrocha.

Je repris la direction de chez moi en pensant que ma mère et son petit ami étaient probablement partis à l'hôpital pour faire soigner sa main donc je devrais être seul. Heureusement, j'eus raison et la maison était vide lorsque j'arrivais.

J'allai dans ma chambre pour m'allonger et écouter de la musique jusqu'à ce qu'Edward rentre. J'allumai ma pipe à eau plusieurs fois pour reste calme en l'attendant. Un peu plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte. A contre-coeur, je me levai et me rendis dans le salon.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je trouvai une gonzesse hispanique folle de rage. Elle commença à m'insulter en Espagnol et je la laissai faire. Finalement elle arrêta et souffla, "J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais eu les couilles de me poser un lapin! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi? T'aimes pas les filles ou un truc comme ça?"

Et là, je commençai à paniquer légèrement parce que j'avais une réputation à tenir et je réalisai que de laisser passer une telle opportunité avec Maria pourrait avoir de graves conséquences si elle ouvrait sa gueule.

"Désolé, Maria. Je me suis battu avec le copain de ma mère et je lui ai cassé la main. Ça a été une sale journée."

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupira, "Oh...ben, y'a personne avec toi pour le moment. La voiture de ta mère n'est pas là donc tu dois être seul..."

Elle s'interrompit et je grognai intérieurement, "Non, mais ils peuvent rentrer n'importe quand..."

Elle m'interrompit en entrant dans la maison et en fermant la porte derrière elle, "C'est bon. J'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. Où est ta chambre?"

_Merde._

Je l'entraînai vers ma chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi avant de faire une dernière tentative, "Je n'ai pas de capotes, Maria et je ne baise jamais sans capote."

Elle me sourit et en sortit une de la poche arrière de son jean qu'elle me lança, "Franchement Jasper. T'as la langue bien pendue donc montre-moi que t'es pas tout en blabla ou je vais te faire la misère à l'école."

J'eus l'impression que mon corps se retournait de l'intérieur. J'étais effrayé et nerveux et je me sentais malade. Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais comment pouvais-je l'esquiver maintenant? Je restai debout là alors que ses mains commençaient à ouvrir mon jean. Sa main glissa dans mon boxer et commença à caresser ma queue qui commença à réagir.

Je détestai Maria à ce moment-là mais je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Elle ronronna, "Oh Jazzy, tu ne mentais pas bébé."

Je me contentai de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de bloquer la sensation de sa main et le son de sa voix. Si ça devait arriver, j'étais bien décidé à laisser mon corps prendre le contrôle alors que mon esprit flottait ailleurs. Mes pensées étaient fixées sur Edward. Ses lèvres...ses doigts...ses cheveux et ses yeux mais mon corps était entrain de baiser Maria contre le mur de ma chambre. Ses cris et ses gémissements indiquaient clairement que je faisais honneur à ma réputation.

J'y allai de toutes mes forces pour en finir au plus vite parce que j'avais vraiment peur de ne pas être capable de jouir et de débander bientôt. Finalement, ce fut fini. Je haletai et mes jambes me faisaient souffrir lorsque je la reposai au sol. Je me tournai juste pour enlever mon préservatif et le mettre à la poubelle lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit.

_Dieu doit vraiment me haïr._

Edward se tenait là, les yeux écarquillés et il balbutia, "Merde! Désolé!" Puis il referma la porte.

Je me sentais sale et j'avais l'impression que j'allais être malade. Je me tournai vers Maria, qui était entrain de remettre son haut, et je devins fou de rage, "Alors, Maria, tu as découvert que j'avais une grosse queue, maintenant, tu vas découvrir que je suis un trou du cul. Je ne veux plus te voir. C'est fini."

Bon sang, elle était vraiment en colère maintenant. Je parlai couramment l'Espagnol et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle me disait mais je décidai que ça ne comptait pas vraiment vu que quoi qu'elle soit entrain de me dire, elle avait sûrement raison. J'étais aussi plutôt sûr qu'elle m'avait lancé une malédiction vodoo.

Je l'ignorai complètement alors que je remettais mon jean et mon débardeur. Puis je la flanquai dehors et m'élançai en courant vers la maison d'Edward.

Je le vis marcher lentement le long des bois, il était à un peu plus de mi-chemin de la maison.

Il m'entendit arriver et se tourna vers moi. Il s'arrêta et attendit que je le rejoigne. Une fois que je fus à côté de lui, je pris une minute pour haleter parce que j'avais utilisé bien trop d'énergie au cours de la dernière demi-heure pour cette merde.

Finalement, je pris une profonde inspiration et relevai la tête vers lui. Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il parla, "Je suis vraiment désolé, Jay. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer comme ça. C'est juste que...ben, j'arrêtais pas de te téléphoner et tu répondais pas donc je me suis inquiété. Et puis je suis arrivé chez toi et la voiture de ta mère n'était pas là et la porte d'entrée était ouverte donc j'ai pensé que t'étais peut-être endormi."

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, "Calme-toi, Edward. Respire, mec."

Il prit une profonde inspiration et chuchota, "Je suis désolé."

Je laissai retomber ma main et soupirai, "Edward, pourquoi es-tu désolé? C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû voir ça. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le faire mais...j'ai juste..." et je grognai de frustration parce que je ne savais même pas comment lui expliquer ça.

Puis sa main se posa sur mon épaule, "C'est bon, Jay. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je pense que je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça et je ne suis pas en colère ni rien, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je suis vraiment plus embarrassé qu'autre chose."

_Il n'est pas en colère...pas même un peu? Si j'étais lui, je serais fou de rage..._

"Tu ne m'en veux pas?" J'étais un peu déçu.

Il sourit, "Non, bien sûr que non. Maria est ta petite copine et je sais que tu vas probablement faire...euh...des trucs avec elle. Je comprend ça. J'aurais juste aimé ne pas avoir à le voir."

_Je voulais qu'il m'en veuille et le fait que ce ne soit pas le cas me faisait mal. Peut-être que ma mère avait raison._

"Oh. D'accord. Est-ce que tu veux toujours que je viennes dormir chez toi ce soir?" J'étais un peu confus et je me sentais plutôt stupide parce que je pensais que j'avais trop réfléchis à ce qui se passait entre Edward et moi parce qu'il n'avait clairement investit aucun sentiment dans ce qu'on faisait. Puis je réalisai que si cette chose continuait entre nous, je finirais par être vraiment blessé. Mais je savais que je n'arrêterais pas parce que j'étais clairement un masochiste.

Il hocha la tête et recommença à marcher, "Bien sûr, Jay. Viens."

* * *

On retourna chez lui en silence. Il semblait y avoir de la tension entre nous mais il m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas en colère et il ne semblait pas être en colère. On entra chez lui et on se rendit dans sa chambre.

A l'instant même où la porte fut fermée, j'étais plaqué contre et les lèvres d'Edward étaient sur les miennes, affamées et prédatrices alors qu'il se pressait contre moi. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses bras et je le repoussai doucement avant de reprendre mon souffle, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Edward?"

Il haletait lorsqu'il grommela, "C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas? Si c'est ce que tu veux, Jay, je te le donnerais. C'est juste...Je ne suis pas prêt à ce que ça se termine entre nous. Je sais que tu vas être avec d'autres personnes et je l'accepte. Mais quand on est seuls ensemble, tu es à moi." Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Je ne pus pas retenir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres.

_J'aime ce côté d'Edward..._

"Eddie, c'est bon. Je ressens la même chose."

Il enleva sa main de sa bouche et chuchota, "C'est vrai?"

Je hochai la tête, "Ouais, mais je pense que je devrais te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui."

On alla s'allonger de tout notre long sur le lit. Et je lui dis tout. Chaque mot échangé entre Maria et moi et comment l'horrible scène à laquelle il avait assisté s'était déroulée.

Lorsque j'eus fini, il était appuyé sur son coude, face à moi. Il plaça sa main sur la mienne et me dit doucement, "Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, Jay. Quelle salope."

Je hochai la tête, "Ouais, ben je l'avais bien cherché. Je passe mon temps à faire la grande gueule, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne demande à voir si j'avais les couilles de suivre."

Il se rallongea et mit ses mains derrière sa tête, "Jasper, je me moque de ce que tu racontes...personne n'a le droit de te menacer et de te pousser à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Je sais que ça pourrait faire du mal à ta réputation mais tu as le choix. Tu peux dire non."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et imitai sa position, "Je sais. Edward? Tu veux que j'arrête de...tu sais...sortir avec d'autres personnes?"

_Parce que je le ferais si tu me le demande...s'il te plaît, demande-moi d'arrêter..._

Il soupira, "Bien sûr que non, Jasper. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne veux juste pas en entendre les détails et je ne veux plus jamais revoir ça. Je veux dire, je devrais probablement continuer à essayer de sortir avec des filles. Peut-être qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour moi. Je n'ai embrassé que deux filles, je ne devrais pas encore jeter l'éponge, je suppose."

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, "Euh...ouais, je suppose que tu devrais continuer à essayer."

_Non, tu ne devrais pas._

Il se leva et alla fermer sa porte à clé. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes lorsqu'il revint. Je haussai un sourcil curieux à son attention et il me surprit vraiment.

Il me fit un sourire timide alors qu'un léger rougissement envahissait ses joues et il me chuchota, "Je ne suis pas encore prêt à aller _aussi _loin mais...j'aimerais un peu...plus.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. "Euh...qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward?"

Il monta sur le lit et s'installa sur moi. Il garda son poids sur ses jambes mais j'étais maintenant terrifiée que l'érection que j'avais instantanément eu l'effleure. Ses yeux d'un vert brillant se plongèrent dans les miens.

On se regarda en silence. J'étais toujours appuyé sur mes coudes lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur le bas de mon t-shirt. Ses pouces le poussèrent vers le haut avec hésitation et il commença à explorer les creux et les lignes de mon estomac du bout des doigts.

Ma mâchoire tomba alors que mon souffle se faisait court. Ma peau était en feu et mon corps ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant. Jamais le contact de personne ne m'avait fait cet effet-là. Edward et moi n'avions fait que nous embrasser et on avait toujours gardé nos corps séparés donc c'était définitivement nouveau. J'arrêtai pas de prendre de profondes inspirations tout en le fixant avec désir alors que ses doigts satinés continuaient à explorer mon torse et à monter mon t-shirt de plus en plus haut.

Des mains douces glissèrent sur chaque centimètre de mon torse, dessinant chacune de mes cicatrices et caressant chacun de mes muscles. Ses doigts roulèrent doucement sur mon téton et le pincèrent légèrement. Ma tête retomba en arrière et un grognement résonna au plus profond de ma gorge.

Ça boosta clairement la confiance d'Edward parce qu'il s'assit enfin sur moi. Et il était aussi dur que moi.

Mes coudes cédèrent et je l'attrapai doucement par les hanches alors que mon dos s'arquait. Et je gémis, "Mmm...Edward."

Mes mains commencèrent à soulever son t-shirt en glissant lentement sur les contours de son corps. Il leva les bras et je lui enlevai son haut avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Et je me redressai en position assise alors qu'Edward me chevauchait.

On respirait tous les deux lourdement et un instant plus tard, ses mains commencèrent à soulever mon t-shirt. Donc je levai les bras pour qu'il me l'enlève et il le jeta au sol avec le sien. Ses mains douces et fortes glissèrent le long de mes bras alors que je les enroulai autour de son dos pour l'attirer plus près de moi. Suffisamment près pour que nos ventres se touchent. On haleta tous les deux à ce petit contact.

Je pouvais sentir son ventre bouger à chaque inspiration haletant qu'il prenait...comme le mien. Ses mains remontèrent sur mes bras, caressèrent mon cou et se glissèrent dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer doucement plus près. Nos yeux se fermèrent lorsque nos lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Mes mains voyagèrent sur son dos, ses épaules et ses hanches. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et avaient si bon goût que je ne pus pas m'empêcher de les sucer légèrement. Il gémit doucement avant d'écraser sa langue contre la mienne. On s'embrassa profondément mais sans perdre le contrôle...on se contenta de profiter du moment présent.

On s'embrassa comme ça pendant un moment; nos ventres collés, le bas de nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, de longs, lents, profonds baisers et mon corps était en feu. Et mon esprit l'était aussi... Je ne voulais pas manquer la moindre seconde de ce moment donc je gardai mon esprit focalisé sur la sensation de son corps et de ses lèvres...des ses cheveux entre mes doigts...de ces doux soupirs de contentement alors qu'il utilisait ses lèvres et sa langue pour me redonner l'impression d'être un humain et non pas une chose sale qu'on utilise un jour et qu'on jette le lendemain.

Ses baisers me faisaient tout oublier. Et je me sentais mieux. Edward pourrait me sauver de n'importe quoi rien qu'avec le bout de ses doigts effleurant ma peau. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que les choses entre Edward et moi se fassent rapidement, contrairement à avec les filles, pour que je puisse prendre mon temps et profiter et savourer des attentions aimantes qu'il me donnait toujours...je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de tel auparavant.

Puis les paumes de ses mains furent sur mon torse et il me poussa lentement sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur moi, sans jamais rompre notre baiser. Il commença à se frotter contre moi et j'eus l'impression que j'allais jouir immédiatement. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher les choses avec lui et j'avais peur qu'on aille trop vite. Donc je roulai rapidement et le plaquai sous moi. Il poussa un halètement de surprise avant que je ne commence à le chatouiller.

Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent des miennes et il commença à rire. Ses mains se posèrent sur ventre alors qu'il gloussait hystériquement et ensuite, il essaya de me chatouiller mais je n'étais pas aussi chatouilleux que lui donc j'allais définitivement gagner ce petit jeu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il cria, "Tu gagnes! Oh, Seigneur, je t'en pris, arrête!"

J'arrêtai de le chatouiller et on continua à rire pendant quelques minutes. Je tendis ensuite la main pour essuyer les larmes sous ses yeux alors que son rire se calmait lentement.

Puis, je ne pus pas résister à l'envie de poser ma tête contre son torse, sur son coeur, juste comme il le faisait presque chaque nuit avec moi. Au début, son coeur battait la chamade mais ensuite ses doigts doux commencèrent à se glisser dans mes cheveux, séparant mes boucles blondes avec tendresse.

Son coeur ralentit et le rythme lent était apaisant à mes oreilles donc je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Il continua à jouer avec mes cheveux, et avant même que je le réalise, j'avais sombré dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je dormis mais je me réveillai lorsqu'il me secoua doucement en chuchotant, "Réveille-toi, Jay. Mes parents viennent de rentrer."

Je soulevai mes paupières alourdies de sommeil et me sentis reconnaissant de ne pas lui avoir bavé dessus. Il me sourit et chuchota, "Tu te sens mieux, Jay?"

Je hochai la tête et bâillai, "Merci, Eddie. J'avais besoin de ça."

Il sourit et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de chuchoter, "Quand tu veux, Jasper."

On se sépara, et on se rhabilla. Puis il se leva et ouvrit sa porte avant de me regarder, "Hey, viens, on va manger et ensuite on jouera à Halo.

Je hochai la tête avant de me lever, "Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée."

Et c'est ce qu'on fit. A partir de ce jour-là, nos nuits furent emplies d'un peu plus d'exploration du corps de l'autre et de baisers plus passionnés.

* * *

Lorsque l'école fut enfin finie, je me trouvai un boulot chez un vieux fermier à la sortie de la ville. Le boulot était facile mentalement mais plutôt épuisant. Je passai six heures par jour à déplacer de la paille en plein soleil. Mais il payait cash et la paye était excellente. Sa femme nous préparait toujours le déjeûner et il me laissait monter à cheval et jouer avec les autres animaux pendant mes pauses.

J'avais été surpris lorsqu'Edward avait dit qu'il voulait travailler avec moi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent vu que ses parents lui en donnaient et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il voulait faire un travail aussi épuisant lorsqu'il n'y était pas obligé.

Il m'avait donc expliqué que ça l'aiderait à muscler son corps et que ça l'empêcherait de se sentir seul pendant que je travaillais. Je fus vraiment heureux lorsqu'il commença à travailler avec moi. Ça rendait mes journées beaucoup plus faciles et ça me donnait l'opportunité de lui montrer mes connaissances fermières. Il semblait vraiment intéressé par tout ce que je savais sur la vie à la ferme et je commençai à rêver que lui et moi ayons notre propre ferme un jour. Monter à cheval ensemble et travailler la terre ensemble...passer chaque nuit ensemble dans _notre _lit...et se réveiller dans les bras de l'autre...

Puis je me rappelai que je devais ralentir mon cerveau et me concentrer sur l'instant présent. Mon cerveau avait l'habitude de bien trop s'emballer pour son propre bien.

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Edward arriva et j'avais de l'argent donc je pus lui acheter un CD qu'il voulait et l'inviter au cinéma. Je savais que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ni rien mais je lui achetai quand même des Skittles et il m'acheta des M&M's.

Le cinéma était sombre et pratiquement désert et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais vraiment envie de peloter la personne avec qui j'étais venu...mais je savais que c'était impossible. Donc je me contentai de poser ma paume vers le haut entre nous et je fus heureux lorsque sa main se glissa lentement dans la mienne et on resta comme ça, à dissimuler nos mains entre nous.

Et malgré toute l'expérience que j'avais...c'était ces petits instants avec Edward qui faisaient battre mon coeur...

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **mistyhaze420

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à mistyhaze420. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte de la chambre de Jasper, mon coeur m'avait donné l'impression d'arrêter de battre et une douleur sourde s'était propagée dans ma poitrine. J'avais rapidement marmonné quelque chose avant de partir en courant. J'avais essayé de toutes mes forces d'empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je ne pouvais pas être blessé par ça...je ne pouvais pas pleurer à cause de ça parce que Jasper n'était pas à moi.

Je suppose que dans mon esprit, je savais qu'il ferait des trucs avec sa petite copine mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir presque...trahi. Je ne pouvais effacer cette image de ma tête.

Maria se tenait derrière lui, elle était entrain de remettre sa culotte et Jasper avait son pantalon autour des chevilles et un préservatif _usagé _dans la main. J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer.

_Je ne croyais même pas qu'il aimait tant que ça._

Puis d'autres pensées avaient commencé à me traverser l'esprit...

_Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne voudra plus de moi? Mais ce n'est pas comme si on faisait plus que s'embrasser donc quel plaisir trouvait-il avec moi? Pourquoi voudrait-il passer chaque nuit allongé avec moi, à s'embrasser alors qu'il pourrait coucher avec des salopes comme Maria? Salope. Pute. Morue._

J'étais en colère et blessé mais je savais que je n'aurais pas dû l'être. Ce truc entre Jasper et moi ne signifiait rien...c'était juste un...quoi? Un soulagement? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être un soulagement parce qu'aucun de nous n'éprouvait le moindre soulagement sexuel. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on foutait?

Tous ces stupides sentiments de douleur et de colère devaient être rapidement dissimulés. Jasper m'avait clairement fait une faveur en m'embrassant chaque nuit et en me traitant comme si je comptais pour lui...si je lui montrais que j'étais blessé ou en colère, est-ce qu'il mettrait fin à ça? C'était juste que...quand on était tous seuls tous les deux, ça semblait être plus qu'un simple...jeu.

Allais-je perdre mon meilleur ami parce qu'il me trouverait possessif et trop sérieux sur quelque chose qui n'existait pas vraiment?

J'étais foutu. J'éprouvais des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié pour lui avant même qu'on ne commence cette petite chose. Et maintenant...ugh. Qu'est-ce que je foutais?

_Ne sois pas stupide, Edward. C'est Jasper Whitlock. Il peut avoir qui il veut...donc comment pourrait-il jamais te vouloir toi?_

_Seigneur, pourquoi je le veux? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas une gentille fille? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me trouver une gentille fille comme n'importe quel autre garçon? Je suis toujours aussi bizarre. Il avait raison...Je peux changer mon image et faire croire aux gens que je suis normal, mais je ne serais jamais normal._

Puis mes pensées devinrent plus sombres...

_Jasper...nu...Jasper dénudé...Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu un autre garçon nu avant. Je veux dire, en cours de sport, c'est pas comme si on prend le temps de se mater dans les vestiaires. Donc à part moi-même, il est le seul que j'ai jamais vu._

_Mes yeux avaient voyagé sur ses mollets musclés...ça devait venir de tout le basket auquel il jouait. Puis ses longues cuisses puissantes...puis j'avais vu "ça"._

_Wow. Il n'était plus excité mais même au repos...c'était très impressionnant._

_Je me demande lequel de nous à la plus grosse..._

_Et maintenant je rougis. Oh Seigneur, je suis foutu. Je suis entrain de penser au sexe de Jasper...arrête d'y penser! Arrête! Ne pense plus à son corps! C'est un ordre!_

_Quelle blague! Il a un corps magnifique et que je veux vraiment toucher._

Puis il me rejoignis en courant.

_Sois cool...ne l'effraye pas..._

On discuta et je pense que je l'ai convaincu que ça me dérangeait pas, même si ça me déchirait de l'intérieur.

Mais à la seconde même où la porte de _ma _chambre fut fermée...il fut à nouveau à moi.

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher...J'aurais fait tout ce qu'il voulait si ça signifiait qu'il resterait avec moi. Et lorsqu'il me repoussa, bien que gentiment, je fus à nouveau blessé donc je le suppliai presque de vouloir encore de moi. Et avant même que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je lui dis qu'il était 'à moi'. J'aurais pu mourir d'embarras ici et maintenant.

Mais ensuite il me fit un large sourire et me dit qu'il ressentait la même chose. Et il me raconta ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Maria.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai quelque chose au sujet de mon meilleur ami...il savait qu'il était magnifique physiquement mais il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il était beau à l'intérieur aussi. Jasper était fort et résistant et puissant...mais il était aussi blessé et incertain et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il pouvait dire non aux filles quand son corps était en jeu. Il avait l'impression que son corps était tout ce qu'il avait à offrir...

Jasper avait un corps génial mais il était aussi une personne géniale. Il était la seule personne qui me donnait l'impression d'être accepté et normal et spécial. Il traitait toujours mes parents avec un profond respect...il ne disait jamais de gros mots ni se droguait devant eux.

Mais hors de cette maison et devant les autres, Jasper était différent. Il s'énervait rapidement, il était parfois très méchant, et sur la défensive, et en général, il était un peu fou. Ça m'inquiétait parce que je savais à quel point il pourrait facilement perdre le contrôle un jour et faire quelque chose d'irréparable...quelque chose qui pourrait ruiner le reste de sa vie. Je devrais faire de mon mieux pour aider mon meilleur ami parce que je pensai qu'il avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui.

Lorsqu'il me demanda si je voulais qu'il arrête de sortir avec d'autres personnes, j'avais envie de crier, "Putain oui! Je veux que tu sortes avec moi!" Mais je ne suis pas stupide...Je sais que même si par miracle il ressentait la même chose que moi, on ne pourrait jamais s'afficher publiquement.

Et je doutais vraiment qu'il serait même prêt à accepter. Jasper était un dragueur invétéré et il adorait l'attention des filles. C'était quelque chose contre quoi je ne pouvais pas gagner.

Donc je lui balançai juste quelque chose comme quoi je devrais continuer à essayer de sortir avec des filles. Je me devais bien ça, je suppose. Peut-être que je devrais essayer un autre genre de filles...

Puis je réalisai qu'on était seuls dans ma chambre et qu'on perdait un temps précieux...donc j'agis...

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer son torse avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre donc je voulais le faire maintenant.

J'étais courageux parce que je savais ce que je voulais et que quand on était seuls, je n'en avais pas peur.

Son torse musclé était formidable sous mes doigts. Et lorsque je lui fis rejeter la tête en arrière et grogner, je ne pus pas m'en empêcher...je voulus savoir si je lui faisais le même effet qu'il me faisait à moi.

Donc je m'assis sur lui de tout mon poids. Il était excité aussi donc ça me donna ma réponse. Il me voulait.

Puis nos chemises disparurent et la peau nue et brûlante de nos estomacs entra en contact alors _qu'il _m'attirait plus près. Son souffle lourd et les frémissements qui parcouraient son corps étaient intoxicants.

J'avais besoin de goûter ses lèvres. Je fis courir le bout de mes doigts sur la peau lisse de son biceps, autour de son cou avant de les glisser dans mon endroit préféré, ses boucles dorées. Mes doigts étaient à leur place alors que j'attirai ses lèvres vers les miennes, pour qu'elles soient à leur place aussi.

Jasper était à moi. En tout cas pour le moment et je voulais plus. Donc je le poussai sur le lit et son érection se pressa contre la mienne, me faisant bouger pour créer cette friction donc j'avais désespérément besoin.

Mes jambes étaient de chaque côté de lui, mes coudes étaient posés près de ses oreilles, mes doigts étaient dans ses cheveux alors que mes hanches bougeaient lentement contre les siennes. Je pouvais le sentir bouger sous moi et cette intensité mêlée à la sensation de nos peaux brûlantes glissant facilement l'une contre l'autre grâce à la légère couche de sueur qui nous recouvrait...J'y étais presque. Et je voulais finir mais j'étais aussi un peu effrayé par ce que j'étais entrain de faire...

Mais ensuite, il commença à me chatouiller. Même si j'étais un peu frustré, je pensai que c'était gentil et adorable qu'il essaye d'aller doucement avec moi. Ça devait vouloir dire qu'il tenait à moi, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, il ne prenait pas vraiment son temps avec les filles avec qui il sortait.

Il s'endormit sur moi et j'adorai la sensation de son souffle sur mon torse. Je faisais glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux et savourais juste la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne...

Jasper avait réveillé mes hormones adolescentes au cours des derniers mois mais aussi quelques autres émotions que je ne savais pas exactement comment gérer. J'en voulais plus...

* * *

L'école se termina rapidement et Jasper se trouva un travail dans une ferme à l'extérieur de la ville. Il semblait aimer ce travail donc j'avais décidé de travailler avec lui. En plus je m'ennuyai quand il était absent toute la journée.

C'était génial...enfin c'était nul. C'était vraiment un travail très dur. Mon corps était complètement courbaturé et ma peau était tout le temps en feu à cause du soleil. Mais ça me donnait l'opportunité de voir un Jasper torse nu et couvert de sueur chaque jour donc c'était un bon deal pour moi.

Et ce travail lui faisait vraiment du bien. Il adorait le vieux couple pour qui on travaillait. Ils devaient avoir dans les soixante-dix ans. Jasper m'avait dit que la femme, Charlotte, lui rappelait sa grand-mère. Et l'homme, Peter, traitait Jasper comme un égal.

Ils passaient des heures à discuter de vieille musique country, de chevaux et même d'histoire. Peter et Charlotte nous traitaient très bien mais je pense que Jasper leur rappelait leur fils, Nathan, qui avait été tué pendant l'opération Tempête du Désert. Et Jasper aimait vraiment être à la ferme avec eux. Il rentrait tard et venait tôt parfois pour leur rendre service et effectuer quelques réparations ou pour bêcher le jardin...il s'occupait des animaux et il faisait tout ça juste parce qu'il pensait que c'était la chose à faire, et non pas parce qu'il voulait être payé.

J'étais vraiment content que mon père nous ait aidé à obtenir ce travail. Ces gens avaient vraiment une très bonne influence sur Jasper. Peter était l'un des patients de mon père. Il avait fait une crise cardiaque cinq ans plus tôt et Charlotte luttait contre le cancer, et elle avait des bons jours comme des mauvais.

Jasper était admiratif de leur relation. Je le regardai lorsqu'il les regardait interagir et un adorable petit sourire apparaissait à chaque fois sur son visage.

_Je pense que Jasper est un grand romantique._

Mais la situation était excellente pour lui et il était aussi vraiment heureux de gagner de l'argent. Il m'avait acheté un CD et m'avait invité au cinéma pour mon anniversaire...et il m'avait acheté des Skittles. Et dès que les lumières s'étaient éteintes, j'avais voulu l'embrasser. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. J'avais été surpris lorsqu'il avait placé sa main entre nous, paume vers le haut.

Je l'avais regardé m'envoyer des coups d'oeil et lorsque j'avais glissé mes doigts entre les siens, il avait sourit et s'était renfoncé dans son siège avant de se détendre enfin. Tout comme moi.

_Donc il veut me tenir la main...ça doit signifier quelque chose, non? Il doit m'aimer comme je l'aime..._

* * *

Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'on était en vacance maintenant et Jasper n'avait parlé à aucune fille depuis des semaines...Je supposai que c'était parce qu'il n'avait probablement pas beaucoup de temps libre mais...peut-être que c'était à cause de moi.

Aujourd'hui, la canicule faisait rage alors qu'on travaillait et il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous mettre tous les deux torse nu. Je regardai les gouttes de sueur couler le long de son dos musclé alors qu'on continuait à travailler. Mes cheveux me collaient au front alors que je baissai ma casquette pour me protéger les yeux.

Peter vint nous rejoindre avec un vieux chapeau de cowboy dans la main. Il le tendit à Jasper avec un sourire, "Tiens fils. C'était le chapeau de Nathan. Ça protégera tes yeux du soleil."

Jasper secoua la tête, "Pas moyen, Peter. Je ne peux pas accepter ce..."

Peter attrapa sa main et y plaça le chapeau. "Je n'en ai aucune utilité. Je veux que tu l'ais. S'il te plaît, prend-le."

Jasper attrapa le chapeau avec hésitation et le plaça sur sa tête. Je pris immédiatement une brusque inspiration en voyant un Jasper sexy et torse nu, portant un chapeau de cowboy. Je fis rapidement volte-face et attrapai ma bouteille d'eau pour en prendre une grande gorgée, histoire de me refroidir.

Peter sourit et nous fit un clin d'oeil, "Ce chapeau rendra toutes les filles folles, fiston."

_Les garçons aussi..._

Jasper se contenta de sourire et lui dit à quel point il appréciait ce cadeau et qu'il en prendrait bien soin. Peter s'assit sur une meule de foin et sortit son vieux mouchoir pour s'essuyer le front.

"J'ai besoin de quelques conseils les garçons..."

Il nous dit que son cinquantième anniversaire de mariage arrivait et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Jasper suggéra un rendez-vous avec un dîner et une soirée dansante comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Mais Charlotte ne pouvait pas trop voyager à cause de sa maladie, donc Jasper offrit de jouer la guitare pour eux et de leur chanter quelques chansons d'amour country pour qu'ils puissent danser sous leur porche. J'offris de leur préparer à manger. Peter fut vraiment ému par notre suggestion et il accepta avec beaucoup de gratitude.

* * *

Jasper et moi étions dans ma chambre un soir, et je le regardai alors qu'il était sur mon lit, avec sa guitare dans les mains. Il avait appris à jouer quelques nouvelles chansons pour eux. Il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, je voyais bien que c'était très important pour lui que cette soirée soit spéciale pour Peter et Charlotte. Mon coeur s'emballa un petit peu à cette pensée. Jasper pouvait être vraiment adorable quand il le voulait.

Il releva la tête et me vit entrain de le regarder depuis le banc de mon piano. Il me sourit et rougit très légèrement. Je souris en voyant ça... Jasper ne rougissait que pour moi, je n'avais jamais vu aucune fille le faire rougir.

"Sur quoi tu bosses, Jay?"

Je vis des fossettes apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il me dit en souriant, "Ça s'appelle 'Forever and Ever Amen.' C'est une des chansons préférées de Charlotte. Tu veux bien l'écouter et me dire si je la joue bien?"

Je hochai la tête. J'adorais le regarder jouer de la guitare et il avait une voix magnifique. Je l'avais entendu jouer et chanter de nombreuses fois mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu chanter une chanson d'amour donc j'étais vraiment curieux...

Lorsque Jasper se perdait dans sa musique...il était incroyable. Ses yeux se fermaient et ses épaules bougeaient en rythme...il avait l'air si naturel et si beau. Ses boucles dorés bougeaient lorsqu'il se balançait lentement en rythme avec la musique. Je l'écoutai jouer cette jolie chanson et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il me regardait de temps à autre avec un léger rougissement aux joues et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_You may think that I'm talking foolish_

_You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_

_You may wonder how I can promise you now_

_This love that I feel for you always will be_

_But you're not just time that I'm killing_

_I'm no longer one of those guys_

_As sure as I live, this love that I give_

_Is gonna be yours until the day that I die_

_Oh baby I'm gonna love you forever_

_Forever and ever amen_

_As long as old men sit & talk about the weather_

_As long as old women sit & talk about old men_

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

_I'll be happy to tell you again_

_I'm gonna love you forever and ever_

_Forever and ever amen_

Il finit la chanson et ça me captiva complètement. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé la musique country, mais j'avais l'impression que ce serait différent à partir de maintenant.

Il releva la tête et me sourit, "Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"

Je lui fis un sourire en coin et détournai les yeux avant de trouver le courage de plonger mon regard dans ses yeux bleus, "Charlotte va l'adorer. C'était parfait, Jasper. Je pense que c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de faire ça pour eux."

Il sourit, "Ouais, ben ce sont des gens vraiment sympa. J'aime beaucoup Peter...Je pense que je serais comme lui à son âge. Il a eu une enfance très difficile... son père était un alcoolique et il a huit frères et soeurs. Il vient du Texas aussi et il a grandi dans la pauvreté. Son père les frappait tous y compris sa mère. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu vraiment peur de tomber amoureux de Charlotte parce qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait finir comme son fils de pute de père. Et Charlotte venait d'une bonne famille. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait la moindre chance avec elle. Il était juste un pauvre paysan...comme moi. Donc il a passé cinq ans à la désirer mais de loin parce qu'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver."

Je regardai ses yeux pétiller alors qu'il me racontait cette histoire. Il était complètement plongé dedans. C'était vraiment un grand romantique.

"Alors Charlotte était sur le point de se marier avec un autre homme et Peter a eu vraiment peur de la perdre pour toujours. Donc il s'est glissé dans sa chambre la nuit avant le mariage et il lui a avoué son amour. Apparemment, elle ressentait la même chose pour lui depuis des années mais elle avait trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle savait que son père serait en colère donc ils se sont enfuis au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre centime quand ils ont commencé leur vie ensemble et ils ont eu du mal au début mais ça a juste renforcé leur amour. Finalement, la ferme de Peter a commencé à rapporter de l'argent et leur vie est devenue plus facile. Et en cinquante ans, il n'a jamais levé la main ni haussé la voix sur Charlotte ou leur fils. Il a changé. S'il peut le faire, alors je peux le faire aussi. Je n'ai pas à finir comme mon père...Je peux être un homme bon si je fais des efforts."

Jasper avait toujours été le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu mais maintenant, il était absolument rayonnant. Et cette lueur provenait de l'intérieur. J'espérai que Peter savait quel effet il avait sur Jasper.

"Tu _es _un homme bien, Jay. Tu as toujours été bon pour moi. Le vrai toi est génial, Jasper."

Il rougit à nouveau légèrement et me dit, "Merci, Eddie."

Puis je lui demandai, "Comment as-tu découvert tous ces trucs sur Peter?"

A ce moment-là, ma mère toqua à la porte et entra dans la chambre, "Hey, les garçons. Ton père et moi allons dîner à Seattle et on ira au cinéma ensuite. Est-ce que vous voulez venir?"

_Un restau/ciné avec mes parents ou une maison vide avec Jasper?_

"Non, je pense qu'on va juste rester là. Toi et papa avez besoin d'une nuit en tête à tête." _Tout comme Jasper et moi..._

Jasper me lança un regard connaisseur et un sourire vicieux étira ses lèvres lorsque ma mère partit.

Alors que mes parents se préparaient, je continuai ma conversation avec lui, "Alors...tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

Il posa sa guitare par terre et s'allongea ensuite sur le côté avant d'appuyer sa tête sur sa main. "Le weekend dernier, quand t'as été chez ta grand-mère dimanche après-midi, Peter et moi sommes partis pêché. Il a un lac sur son terrain. Au milieu des bois. C'est très sympa. Enfin bref, on a été pêché et on a beaucoup parler. Il est cool."

Puis il baissa la tête et commença à tirer nerveusement sur un fil qui dépassait de la couverture, "Hey, je me demandais si tu penses que tes parents te laisseraient aller camper? Peter a dit qu'on pourrait utiliser le lac. Je pensais que peut-être après qu'on ait fini de l'aider avec son rendez-vous...on pourrait passer la nuit là-bas. Si tu veux."

Je ne pus pas empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage à la pensée de passer la nuit avec lui sous les étoiles. "Ouais, je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord. Euh...j'ai jamais campé par contre."

Il sourit et me regarda enfin, "Je m'occuperais de tout. Ce sera marrant."

On entendit la porte du garage se fermer alors que mes parents s'engageaient dans l'allée. Il y avait eu une certaine tension entre nous toute la semaine et je me levai alors qu'il allait tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers moi. Un instant plus tard, on se rejoignit au beau milieu de la pièce et sans aucune hésitation, mes mains se glissèrent dans ses boucles dorées alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser la peau et m'attirer plus près.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent brusquement et on approfondit immédiatement le baiser. On s'embrassa passionnément et frénétiquement alors que nos chemises disparaissaient et qu'on se laissaient tomber sur mon lit, lui sur moi, sans jamais rompre le baiser. Nos mains explorèrent les vallées et les contours du corps de l'autre; les dos et les torses...les bras et les ventres.

Il ne mettait pas son poids sur moi et j'avais une bonne idée du pourquoi. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire et mes mains voyagèrent sur ses épaules et son dos musclés jusqu'à arriver à l'arrière de son jean. Mes doigts serrèrent ses fesses et le tirèrent sur moi.

Il grogna bruyamment alors que ses lèvres tombaient dans mon cou et qu'il commençait à mordiller et à sucer ma peau. Mes mains continuaient à lui malaxer les fesses, l'encourageant à bouger contre moi. J'avais besoin de plus et vu comme il pulsait contre moi...il ressentait la même chose. Il me chuchota à l'oreille, "Enroule tes jambes autour de moi, Eddie." Son accent était prononcé...il était toujours plus prononcé quand il était excité.

Je gémis rien qu'en entendant ses mots. Et je fis ce qu'il me demandait rapidement, enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et arquai le dos, recherchant désespérément le moindre contact. Le besoin de ressentir son corps contre le mien me rendait courageux.

Il rigola doucement contre mon oreille, "Whoa...ralentis. Si tu veux faire ça, alors on le fera à ma manière..."

J'avais besoin de quelque chose. Être avec lui, nuit après nuit, me rendait complètement fou. J'avais essayé de le faire tout seul une fois ou deux mais...je ne pouvais pas. Mes mains étaient juste...mauvaises. Donc je ferais tout ce qu'il me demanderait.

Je hochai la tête et haletai, "Okay...juste, s'il te plaît, Jay, n'arrête pas...pitié."

Il fit courir ses doigts sur ma mâchoire et la mordilla avant de chuchoter, "Je n'arrêterais pas à moins que tu ne me le demandes...es-tu absolument sûr de vouloir faire ça?"

Je hochai à nouveau la tête et chuchotai, "S'il te plaît"...Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je lui demandais mais je savais juste que j'avais besoin de lui.

Il sourit et m'embrassa doucement avant de se pencher sur la table de chevet pour attraper son iPod et le brancher sur sa station. Il chercha une Playlist avant de revenir vers moi en rampant et de se pencher sur mon cou.

Son souffle chaud me donna la chair de poule et il me chuchota, "On a des heures avant que tes parents rentrent, Edward...prenons notre temps."

Je gémis doucement en entendant ses mots excitants et en sentant sa langue brûlante glisser sur la peau fragile de mon cou. Ça m'allait de prendre notre temps...ça ne faisait qu'augmenter l'anticipation.

Ses jambes se glissèrent entre les miennes et il se servit de ses genoux pour les écarter. Je haletai déjà maintenant que j'étais dans cette position gênant mais intensément érotique. Il laissa son poids reposer sur moi alors que ses lèvres douces et sa langue humide ravageaient mon cou. Ce fut à ce moment-là que j'entendis la chanson qui jouait, Only You Can Love Me This Way...Je connaissais cette chanson parce que j'avais entendu Jasper l'écouter quelques fois. Mes mains caressèrent son dos musclé alors que je me perdais dans la lente chanson country et ses doux baisers insistants.

Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger fermement contre les miennes, suivant le rythme lent de la musique. Ses lèvres embrassèrent ma mâchoire avant de retourner sur ma bouche. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de sa taille et la sensation de son érection contre moi, même à travers le jean, fut plus qu'incroyable.

Mon coeur s'emballa et mon corps trembla en sentant le sien se frotter contre moi alors que ses lèvres au goût de miel m'embrassaient. Il bougeait ses hanches en cercles et une fois que je fus capable de réfléchir à peu près clairement, je commençai à bouger des hanches sous lui...imitant les cercles lents qu'il faisait.

On fit ça pour ce qui me sembla être des heures...de lents baisers...de doux petits mouvement...une montée très lente vers l'extase. Je savais que ça en vaudrait la peine à la fin.

De nombreuses chansons d'amour country résonnèrent et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il avait fait cette playlist pour..._nous_.

Tout mon corps commençait à me donner l'impression d'être parcouru par de petits chocs électriques alors que je le sentais palpiter à nouveau contre moi.

Il s'éloigna de mes lèvres avec un gémissement et ses yeux bleus trouvèrent les miens. On transpirait tous les deux légèrement à cause de la torture qu'on faisait subir à nos corps. Il haletait et ses bras, qui le soutenaient, commencèrent à trembler.

_Seigneur, il est magnifique..._

Il gémit à nouveau mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens. Il me chuchota, "Seigneur...Edward...jamais su...ça pourrait être...si bon..."

Mon corps tremblait sous le sien et je haletai, "Moi...non plus...Seigneur Jasper...si...si bon...presque...arrête pas..."

Il gémit à nouveau alors que ses yeux se fermaient et il chuchota, "Putain..."

Puis sa tête tomba sur mon épaule et ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux. Il attrapa mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et grogna, "Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est dur pour moi d'aller lentement?"

Mes mains pressèrent son bas-ventre encore plus près de moi alors que je haletai, "Alors accélère..."

Il leva la tête pour me regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus emplis de désir pénétrèrent les miens lorsqu'il me chuchota, "Non...Je vais lentement avec toi...Je veux faire ça bien..."

Et du fait qu'il rendait cette torture lente et délicieuse juste pour moi...je ne pus pas m'empêcher de gémir, "Putain, t'es parfait, Jasper."

Je voulais être embarrassé mais j'étais rendu complètement incohérent par l'intense sensation qui me parcourait le corps.

Mes yeux se fermèrent sous l'effet de l'intensité que je ressentais et ses lèvres gonflées se reposèrent à nouveau sur les miennes et il chuchota, "Je ressens la même chose pour toi, Edward. Putain, t'es parfait."

Nos lèvres étaient à nouveau pressées ensemble et nos bouches ne se séparaient que lorsqu'on reprenait notre souffle alors que nos corps étaient enfin récompensés pour une telle patience.

Il grogna et gémit contre mes lèvres alors qu'il tremblait contre moi et l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il jouit...me fit jouir rapidement à sa suite.

Une intensité féroce me fit trembler sous lui et je gémis bruyamment contre son épaule. Mes orteils me donnaient l'impression d'être constamment repliés alors qu'on reprenait lentement notre souffle.

On resta comme ça pendant un petit moment et on reprit nos souffles alors qu'on s'étreignait paresseusement et confortablement. On était tous les deux toujours secoués par l'expérience qu'on venait de partager.

Finalement, Jasper rigola doucement contre mon oreille et il chuchota, "Pourquoi t'es si doué à tout ce que tu fais, Edward? Je n'ai _jamais _ressentis ça auparavant et j'ai fait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on vient de faire..."

J'éclatai de rire, fou de bonheur et de satisfaction, "Ça doit être parce que je suis Edward putain de Cullen."

On rigola tous les deux avant de se câliner pendant un moment et je ressentis le besoin de demander, "Hey Jay? Il faut que je te demande, au sujet de cette playlist..."

Il s'appuya sur son coude pour me regarder et il me sourit, "T'as remarqué, hein?"

Je souris, "Ouais...j'ai remarqué. Est-ce que tu...tu sais...as fait cette playlist pour..._ça_?"

Ses joues devinrent d'un rouge vif et il me fit un large sourire, "Je l'ai fait pour...quand j'étais avec toi. Est-ce que c'est bizarre?"

Je rigolai doucement et secouai la tête, "Non, pas du tout. C'est plutôt...euh...mignon en fait."

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir, et il éclata de rire avant de frotter son nez contre mon oreille. Il chuchota, "Ouais? Ben, c'est cool...Je fais de mon mieux."

Puis il se recula et sourit, "Euh...on devrait probablement aller se laver avant que tes parents rentrent."

Je hochai la tête. Mon pantalon était collant et ça devenait inconfortable. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te doucher dans ma salle de bain et j'irais dans celle du couloir."

Il hocha la tête et on s'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se séparer.

* * *

La semaine suivante passa rapidement et même s'il restait avec moi chaque nuit...on ne put pas répéter cette performance de notre nuit la plus intime. On passait tout de même chaque nuit à nous embrasser.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Le cinquantième anniversaire de mariage de Peter et Charlotte et ma nuit de camping avec Jasper. Il s'était occupé de tout, et il avait tout rangé dans un grand sac de voyage. Ma mère prépara un dessert pour Peter et Charlotte et nous emmena chez eux avec toutes les provisions qu'on avait acheté. Peter nous avait dit que le plat favori de Charlotte était le poulet au parmesan donc ma mère m'avait donné la recette et je n'avais plus qu'à prier le ciel de ne pas tout gâcher.

Elle nous déposa avec tout le nécessaire. Charlotte faisait la sieste lorsqu'on arriva donc on put tout de suite commencer à tout préparer. J'allais dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas alors que Jasper et Peter accrochaient des petites guirlandes lumineuses blanches sous le porche.

Alors que j'en étais à la moitié de mes préparations, Jasper entra dans la cuisine avec un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. J'arquai un sourcil et il haussa les épaules, "Je me suis dit qu'elles embelliraient la table."

Je rigolai alors qu'il attrapait un vase et mettait la table pour deux. Une fois que le dîner fut prêt et servi, Jasper alluma les bougies et on sortis sous le porche pour manger pendant que Peter entraînait Charlotte dans la salle à manger pour un diner aux chandelles.

Jasper et moi, on mangea côte à côte. Il soupira, "Tu es un excellent cuisinier. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre un jour."

Je hochai la tête. On discuta avec facilité tout en finissant de manger avant d'emmener la vaisselle dans la cuisine et de retourner discrètement sous le porche pour les attendre.

Finalement, Peter entraîna Charlotte sous le porche. Elle avait déjà pleuré et elle versa quelques larmes de plus en voyant le torche illuminé par les guirlandes et les bougies. Jasper s'assit sur la balancelle avec son chapeau de cowboy et sa guitare et je m'assis sur l'un des rebords en pierre à côté de Jasper.

Peter rayonnait de plaisir en voyant à quel point sa femme était heureuse. Elle était vraiment touchée et c'était vraiment beau à voir. Jasper commença à jouer Forever and Ever Amen et Charlotte éclata de rire. Elle et Peter dansèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient mais avec de grands sourires aux lèvres qui nous prouvaient qu'on avait fait du bon boulot. Puis Jasper commença une nouvelle chanson que je ne reconnus pas mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens alors qu'il chantait et mon coeur fondit...

_Look at us_

_After all these years together_

_Look at us_

_After all that we've been through_

_Look at us_

_Still leaning on each other_

_If you want to see_

_How true love should be_

_then just look at us_

Puis il joua Remember When et ensuite quelques-unes des chansons préférées de Peter, I'd Love To Lay You Down et Slow Hand. Peter et Charlotte s'amusèrent beaucoup et ils rirent et se rappelèrent de bons souvenirs. Puis Jasper rigola, "Okay, Charlotte, j'ai convaincu Peter d'enfiler ses bottes de cowboy pour celle-là parce que je vous ai vu danser sur cette chanson il y a quelques semaines."

Puis il commença à chanter Boots On et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour garder mes mains pour moi. Je voulais qu'il enlève ses bottes...et sa chemise...et peut-être son jean...il pourrait garder son chapeau cependant...

_Seigneur, j'ai vraiment des pensées d'obsédé..._

Et comment pouvait-il bien faire pour être aussi sexy? Son genou battait le tempo et son corps bougeait en rythme...ses yeux étaient fermés...il était incroyable...

_Man, I've been workin too hard_

_Ten hour days and I'm tired_

_Damn this knuckle busted',back breakin', no paying job_

_Know where I'm goin from here_

_Hot headed women, cold beer_

_Kick up my heels for a little while_

_and do it country style_

_In my dirty 'ole hat_

_with my crooked little grin_

_Granny beaded neck_

_and these calloused hands_

_And a muddy pair of jeans_

_with that copenhagen ring_

_No need to change a thing, _

_hey y'allI'm going out with my boots on_

_How I keep catching her eye_

_Man, I keep wondering why_

_Ain't nothing special 'bout_

_an "awe shucks" country boy_

_Lord, she's sure lookin' good_

_Like something from Hollywood_

_She got me thinkin' that I just might_

_leave here with her tonight_

_In my dirty 'ole hat_

_with my crooked little grin_

_Granny beaded neck_

_and these calloused hands_

_And a muddy pair of jeans_

_with that copenhagen ring_

_No need to change a thing,_

_hey y'all I'm going out with my boots on_

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, Charlotte riait si fort que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Ils décidèrent de finir sur cette note. Ils nous serrèrent dans leurs bras et nous dirent à quel point cette soirée avait été spéciale et formidable. Peter savait qu'on allait partir camper au lac ce soir donc il nous dit de prendre ses chevaux, Smokey et Aggie parce qu'il commençait à faire noir.

Jasper et moi, on commença par aller faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine pour que Charlotte n'ait pas à tout nettoyer demain. Puis Jasper m'entraîna vers l'étable. J'étais vraiment nerveux parce que je n'avais monté.

Je portai sa guitare sur mon dos et il portait le sac de voyage. Je ne savais même pas comment monter sur un cheval et Jasper me regarda faire avec amusement pendant un moment. Finalement, il se plaça derrière moi et chuchota, "Tu veux un peu d'aide?"

Je hochai la tête et il attrapa la guitare avant de me montrer comment monter sur le cheval et balancer mes jambes. Je fis comme il m'avait m'avait montré et réussit finalement à monter. J'étais toujours très nerveux et lui demandai, "Euh...ce cheval ne va pas genre...aller très vite ou sauter ou un truc de ce genre, hein?"

Il rigola et me dit, "Avance-toi un peu et tiens ça." Il me tendit le sac de voyage et je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Il sauta derrière moi avec facilité. Ses bras passèrent autour de moi et il attrapa les rennes. Il chuchota dans mon cou, "Détends-toi, Eddie. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver."

Je me détendis parce que je savais qu'il disait la vérité. Et on sortit lentement de l'étable avant de partir dans les bois. On n'avait pas à avoir peur que qui que ce soit nous voit...on était complètement libre. C'était formidable.

Lorsqu'on sortit des bois et qu'on arriva au lac...je fus émerveillé. C'était magnifique. La pleine lune se reflétait sur le lac sombre. C'était la seule source de lumière. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient les chants des criquets. C'était complètement paisible.

Jasper descendit en premier du cheval avant de m'aider. Puis je le regardais bâtir rapidement un feu de camp et attacher le cheval. Il était complètement dans son élément là dehors et c'était vraiment quelque chose à voir.

Il sortit un sac de couchage...juste un.

Je haussai un sourcil et il se contenta de me sourire, "Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde à part Peter et Charlotte et ils ne viendront certainement pas ici. Je me suis dit à quoi ça sert...tu sais qu'on finira dans le même sac de couchage avant la fin de la nuit de toutes façons."

Je lui souris, "T'as probablement raison."

Il sortit deux pantalons de pyjama et deux t-shirts. On se changea rapidement, mais on ne se regarda pas.

Je m'assis sur le sac de couchage et il s'assit en face de moi. On discuta un peu de la soirée et d'à quel point on était content que tout se soit bien passé pour Peter et Charlotte. J'étais vraiment fier de ce que Jasper avait fait.

Puis il tendit la main et attrapa sa guitare. Je pouvais voir qu'il rougissait légèrement grâce au feu de camp qui illuminait son visage parfait. Il sourit, "Euh...j'ai appris une autre chanson. Tu veux bien l'écouter et me dire ce que t'en penses?"

Je souris et m'assis en indien devant lui, "Bien sûr, Jay."

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. J'écoutai ses mots attentivement et je pense que je retins mon souffle pendant toute la chanson...

_I used to cry out in the middle of the night _

_Baby hold me tight_

_But there was nobody beside me when I opened my eyes _

_Now I turn the corner of those days and nights _

_Something inside me changed and I think I might_

_Be starting over I don't wanna run _

_Oh no, cause you might be the one, baby _

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ne quittèrent plus les miens alors qu'il continuait à chanter...

_If ever I could love _

_I think it could be with you _

_If ever I thought I _

_found somebody so true _

_I wonder if you feel _

_The same way that I do _

_If ever I could love _

_I think it could be with you _

_You know I can't read your mind my love _

_But it seems to me _

_That your heart and mine tonight are Defying gravity _

_There's something so familiar _

_And still so unknown _

_The closer that we get I swear it feels like coming home _

_And I'm ready to be brave _

_Oh yea then you look at me and say baby _

_If ever I could love I think it could be with you _

_If ever I thought I _

_found somebody so true _

_I wonder if you feel _

_The same way that I do _

_If ever I could love I think it could be with you _

Lorsqu'il eut fini, mon esprit commença à tourner à cent à l'heure.

_Est-ce qu'il dit...est-ce qu'il est amoureux de moi? Est-ce qu'il dit qu'il pourrait m'aimer? Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit?_

Mon coeur battait la chamade alors qu'il rangeait sa guitare dans sa housse. Puis il me regarda de ses yeux bleus et chuchota, "Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, "Euh...c'était très beau, Jay. Est-ce que...euh...est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose?"

Il sourit, "Ouais."

Puis il commença à rire et enfouis son visage dans ses mains pendant un instant. Quand il me regarda à nouveau, il secoua la tête, "Putain...Edward, je pense être amoureux de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?"

J'étais abasourdi...extatique, enchanté, paisible et fou de joie mais toujours choqué.

Je regardai le sol pendant une minute pour essayer de former une pensée cohérente. "Euh...je pense...euh..."

Puis je sentis ses genoux contre les miens alors qu'il se rapprochait jusqu'à ce qu'on se touche. Il souleva mon menton pour que je le regarde et chuchota, "Respire, Eddie. C'est bon, je ne serais pas fâché si tu ne ressens pas la même chose..."

Je secouai la tête et éclatai de rire, "T'es dingue? Je suis juste vraiment choqué que tu ressentes la même chose que moi. J'ai juste...wow. Je suis dingue de toi, Jay. Je pense tout le temps à toi...Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec qui que ce soit d'autre...Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi aussi."

Il sourit et me poussa jusqu'à ce que je sois allongé par terre. Il souleva le sac de couchage et le plaça sur nous avant de le refermer. Puis il se pencha pour m'embrasser. On ne parla plus de toute la nuit. On se contenta de s'embrasser et d'emmêler nos bras et nos jambes pour dormir.

Le soleil nous réveilla, et ce fut la sensation la plus formidable au monde de me réveiller avec lui. Je regardai son magnifique visage alors qu'il dormait et je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il me désirait vraiment. J'avais hâte de voir comment se déroulerait le reste de l'été maintenant qu'on était complètement honnête l'un envers l'autre.

Je savais qu'on avait encore beaucoup de chose dont on devait parler, mais pour le moment...on était heureux et ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **mistyhaze420

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à mistyhaze420. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

_Seigneur, j'arrive pas à croire à quel point j'ai été nerveux toute la journée à cause de ça..._

Je baissai les yeux pour voir Edward endormi dans mes bras et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire.

_Il pense qu'il est aussi amoureux de moi..._

_Je vais vraiment devoir remercier Peter pour son aide._

Je repensai à la dernière fois où nous avions été pêché et me rappelai de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit...

_"Hey Peter? Comment t'as su que Charlotte était celle avec qui tu finirais ta vie?"_

_Il rigola et se concentra sur son appât, "Eh bien, fils, je pense que le plus important avant d'être amoureux, c'est d'être amis. Charlotte et moi étions amis depuis nos douze ans. Je me rappelle d'avoir pensé à quel point j'avais de la chance qu'elle veuille être amie avec quelqu'un comme moi...elle était beaucoup trop bien pour moi...j'étais un peu sauvage dans ma jeunesse."_

_J'étais assis au bord de l'eau, et l'étudiai, les yeux plissés, "Je pense que je suis aussi amoureux de quelqu'un qui est trop bien pour moi. C'est assez compliqué...mais je pense tout le temps à cette personne et on s'amuse toujours beaucoup ensemble...et même quand on fait rien de spécial, je veux toujours être avec cette personne. Mais on est d'excellents amis et j'ai peur d'avouer mes sentiments parce que j'ai peur d'être rejeté._

_Il s'assit à côté de moi et essuya la sueur sur son front, "Laisse-moi te donner un petit conseil, fils...maintenant que Charlotte est malade et que je sens que mon temps avec elle touche à sa fin...je donnerais n'importe quoi pour récupérer les années que j'ai perdu parce que j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Fais-moi confiance, mon petit bonhomme...la vie est trop courte pour avoir peur de ce qui __**pourrait **__arriver. Si tu veux quelque chose, prends-le. Les choses ne se finiront peut-être pas comme tu l'espère...mais là encore, ça pourrait se finir encore mieux. Ne gâche pas tes années, fils. Ne les gâche pas à en vouloir à ton passé parce que ça ne te fera aucun bien...ne les gâche pas à avoir peur ou à t'inquiéter de ce que pense les autres...si tu penses que tu es amoureux, alors prévois quelque chose de romantique et avoue tout...tu pourrais être surpris."_

Edward gigota dans son sommeil et sa jambe s'enroula autour de la mienne. Mes bras étaient autour de ses épaules donc je l'attirai plus près et respirai son parfum.

_Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'Edward mais je suis certain de ce qui m'est arrivé. Depuis cette nuit avec Maria, les choses ont été différentes. J'ai commencé à me demander sérieusement pourquoi je devais faire semblant lorsque j'étais avec une fille mais jamais avec Edward. Je sais que je trouve qu'Edward est la meilleure personne que j'avais jamais rencontré et en ce qui concerne sa personnalité...il est incroyable. Mais est-ce que je le trouve attirant?_

_Putain, ouais..._

_Je l'ai toujours trouvé mignon mais...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé putain! Edward est devenu sérieusement canon au cours des derniers mois. Je veux dire...carrément canon. Il a grandi donc maintenant je ne fais plus qu'une tête de plus que lui. Ses yeux d'un vert brillant sont plus que magnifiques et ses putains de cheveux cuivrés commencent à me rendre dingue. Sa mâchoire est ciselée et son visage s'est affiné. Je veux juste mordre, sucer et lécher sa foutue mâchoire à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble..._

_Le premier jour où on a travaillé ensemble et qu'il a enlevé sa chemise et retourné sa casquette, j'ai passé toute la journée à dissimuler ma trique. Lui et sa foutue casquette de baseball. Son corps commence vraiment à se développer aussi et putain Edward Cullen est devenu vraiment baisable..._

_Son dos est musclé mais fin et ses épaules commencent à s'élargir. Et ouais, ses putains d'abdos commencent à se montrer, surtout depuis qu'on a commencé à travailler. Ses jambes sont puissantes et musclées mais fines et longues. Et putain...son cul est très sexy. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas le toucher jusqu'à maintenant mais chaque parcelle de mon corps me hurle de l'attraper et de le toucher. Et puis il y a ce petit creux au bas de son dos, juste au-dessus de ses fesses...je veux juste y glisser ma langue..._

_Mais je m'égare...ouais, Edward est magnifique mais il est aussi adorable et intelligent et amusant. Il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point il est beau. Il me traite mieux que quiconque l'a jamais fait et il fait tout un tas de petites choses pour moi qui me font juste...fondre. Donc, ouais, je suis plutôt sûr que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de lui et après avoir parlé avec Peter, je me suis dit, va chier... Je vais être courageux et voir ce qui se passe parce que je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de vraiment spécial entre nous. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru au concept d'âmes-soeurs...bordel, je ne croyais même pas à l'amour avant Edward mais maintenant...il est le seul pour moi. Je peux juste le sentir au plus profond de mes tripes._

_Et il m'a donné l'orgasme le plus incroyable de toute ma vie...et il ne l'a même jamais touché. On m'a déjà branlé et sucé et j'ai baisé beaucoup plus que n'importe quel autre garçon de mon âge aurait dû...mais je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ça. Je veux dire, ouais, j'ai jouis et apprécié l'aspect physique jusqu'à un certain degré, mais je n'ai jamais été complètement à fond dedans corps, esprit et âme parce que ça ne m'a jamais semblé juste. Mais je veux me donner tout entier à Edward parce que je le veux tout entier et avec lui, tout est ce que ça aurait toujours dû être...parfait. Mais je veux vraiment essayer de faire ça bien. Je sais qu'on devrait essayer d'y aller lentement. Je veux être physique avec lui parce qu'il est vraiment sexy et canon et doué à tout ce qu'il fait...mais je veux son coeur aussi. Je veux qu'il m'aime aussi._

_Donc j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de sympa pour lui mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concerne 'l'amour'...bordel, j'ai aucune expérience là-dedans. Mais je sais qu'il aime me voir jouer de la guitare et chanter donc je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée...et chanter m'aide à me calmer. Être dans les bois m'aide aussi. Je suis dans mon élément ici. Dans cette ferme et dans ces bois...je me sens à nouveau moi-même. Je pensais que celui que je devais devenir avait été détruit au cours des années mais Peter m'a montré que j'étais toujours le même garçon...ou qu'en tout cas, je peux l'être. Je peux être bon... Je peux faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie..._

_Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je suis clean maintenant...je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Je me suis dit que ce serait probablement le premier pas pour me rendre digne de lui. Mais c'est facile de vivre dans le vrai monde quand je suis à la ferme ou avec Edward...que va-t-il se passer à la fin de l'été? Quand je devrais rentrer? Est-ce que je serais capable de le supporter?_

_Et maintenant qu'Edward et moi sommes ensemble...attendez, je ne lui ai pas demandé si ça voulait dire qu'on est ensemble...peut-on même être ensemble, comme un couple? Je sais que j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les autres pensent à l'école...bordel, j'aime même pas ces connards et je pourrais toujours leur botter le cul s'ils nous cherchent...bien que je devrais vraiment arrêter de me battre autant...Je dois travailler mon contrôle..._

_Mais ce que les gens pensent sera important pour Edward. Il a tellement travaillé pour se faire sa place, je suis sûr qu'il voudra qu'on garde ça secret. Ça me va aussi, je ferais tout ce qu'il voudra._

_Et que vont penser Carlisle et Esme? Ce qu'ils pensent est important pour moi...vont-ils me haïr? Merde, ils voudront certainement plus que je reste dormir chez eux, ça c'est sûr. Et même si j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pense pas ma mère...elle le dira à mon père et il fera probablement le trajet pour pouvoir venir me tuer..._

_Seigneur, plus que trois ans et j'aurais 18 ans et je serais finalement capable de commencer à vivre ma vie... J'exclurais définitivement mes parents de ma vie...J'espère juste qu'Edward et moi serons toujours ensemble..._

Finalement, je m'endormis avec Edward dans les bras et en ayant hâte de me réveiller auprès de lui.

* * *

Je le sentis avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de le voir. Il était chaud et ses longues jambes étaient enroulées autour des miennes. Une de ses mains étaient posée sur mon torse...sur mon coeur. Je soulevai lentement mes paupières alourdies par le sommeil et croisai ses yeux verts.

Je refermai ensuite les yeux et l'attirai plus près. Je pressai mon nez dans son cou et pris une profonde inspiration. Parce que j'étais encore à moitié endormi, mon côté texan sortit en force lorsque je chuchotai, "Bonjour, darlin'."

Il rigola doucement contre mon oreille, "Bonjour, bébé."

Et ensuite on éclata tous les deux de rire. J'ouvris finalement les yeux en grand et regardai le magnifique garçon allongé dans mes bras. "Est-ce que ça t'a fait bizarre que je t'appelle darlin'?"

Il me sourit et le rouge lui monta aux joues, "Non...c'était plutôt mignon en fait."

Je ne pus pas contrôler le sourire qui apparut sur mon visage alors que je m'allongeai sur le côté et qu'il posait sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne me rappelai pas de la dernière fois où j'avais été aussi heureux. Il était pressé contre moi et il enroula sa jambe autour de ma hanche avant de s'en servir pour se rapprocher de moi. Bordel, peu importe à quel point il se rapprochait de moi...ce ne serait jamais assez pour moi. Mes mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt et commencèrent à masser la peau douce de son dos. Il approcha ses douces lèvres des miennes et déposa quelques chastes baisers sur ma bouche avant de pencher la tête et de glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres avant qu'il n'attrape ma lèvre du bas entre les siennes.

Je gémis et entrouvris les lèvres pour le goûter.

_Putain...il a si bon goût..._

Puis il se rapprocha encore plus et pressa son érection matinale contre la mienne. Je m'éloignai de sa bouche et grognai bruyamment, "Putain, ça c'est bon..."

Il fit glisser sa langue de mon cou à mon oreille avant d'attraper doucement mon lobe entre ses dents. Il chuchota ensuite, "Je te veux, Jay...s'il te plaît..."

_Seigneur, comment suis-je supposé bien me comporter quand il me dit des trucs comme ça..._

Edward avait un don pour me faire...ben, planer. C'est vraiment le meilleur mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Il était meilleur que n'importe quelle drogue que j'ai jamais pris et il était la meilleure de mes addictions.

Vu qu'on était tous les deux sur le côté, je décidai de le laisser prendre le contrôle et roulai sur le dos avant de l'attirer sur moi. Il était dur comme la pierre et d'après ce que je sentais...Eddie était vraiment bien monté...ce qui était génial et terrifiant à la fois. Ses jambes étaient de chaque côté de ma taille et il était allongé sur moi, coinçant nos sexes tendus entre nous, et le tissu fin de nos pantalons de pyjama ne bloquait en rien les palpitations que nous provoquions chez l'autre. Son souffle brûlant dans mon cou et ses gémissements bas commençaient à me rendre dingue...

_Tu devrais vraiment arrêter ça..._

_mais il me veut..._

_c'est trop rapide..._

_il est si bon..._

_Qui suis-je pour lui refuser ce qu'il veut..._

_Trop rapide..._

_Dois attraper et toucher..._

Je ne pus pas empêcher mes mains de voyager le long de son dos lisse puis mes doigts se glissèrent sous le fin tissu de son pantalon avant d'attraper ses fesses rebondies à pleines mains...

_Paradisiaque..._

Il gémit, "Oh Seigneur, Jay..." puis il leva la tête. Ses jolis yeux verts étaient assombris par le désir et ses lèvres sexy étaient entrouvertes. Il s'assit sur mes mains, me donnant la permission de caresser et de malaxer ses fesses parfaites...

Il enleva son t-shirt avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son torse musclé était pressé contre le mien et ses mains se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt pour agripper mes hanches. Il commença à bouger sur moi...nos sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre à travers le tissus.

Son baiser était profond et emplis de désir et de besoin. Sa langue explorait chaque millimètre de ma bouche alors que ses dents mordillaient mes lèvres. Personne ne savait embrasser comme Edward. Et sentir son corps ferme contre le mien commençait à me faire délirer de plaisir...

Ma main glissèrent sur ses hanches et mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau brûlante pour encourager ses mouvements...

Il s'éloigna de mes lèvres et sa tête retomba en arrière alors qu'un long gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Mon souffle était coupé par la vision de ce magnifique garçon qui prenait du plaisir au-dessus de moi.

Il accéléra le mouvement et commença à presser ses hanches contre les miennes de toutes ses forces. J'agrippai ses hanches et commençai à me presser contre lui. Nos souffles à tous les deux étaient courts et emplis de grognements et de gémissements. Je pouvais sentir ce frisson familier m'indiquant que j'y étais presque...

Je le regardai...ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête était baissée alors qu'il haletait. Je continuai à caresser la peau douce de ses hanches et commençai à y dessiner des petits cercles.

Il grogna et gémit et son souffle se fit encore plus court. Il chuchota, "Putain...vais jouir..."

Entendre Edward parler comme ça fut presque suffisant pour me faire finir...presque. Au lieu de ça, je baissai les yeux sur le tissu que j'avais étiré en y glissant mes mains baladeuses. Je vis les muscles de son estomac commencer à se contracter...mes yeux descendirent plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient des boucles cuivrés...puis encore plus bas où je ne vis que son gland alors que des jets blancs s'écrasaient sur son boxer.

Cette vision me termina et je criai, "Oh putain Edward..." Je jouis plus fort que jamais. Mon dos s'arqua et la tête me tourna avant que je ne me laisse retomber au sol. Il se laissa tomber sur moi et on essaya tous les deux de reprendre notre souffle tout en continuant à trembler.

J'étais au putain de septième ciel...tout ce que je pouvais ressentir c'était de...l'extase...comment avais-je été assez chanceux pour trouver quelqu'un comme lui, je ne le saurais jamais mais je remerciai n'importe quel Dieu qui m'écoutait parce que si le Paradis existait, alors j'y étais.

Au bout d'une minute, il soupira, "Wow."

Je ris doucement alors qu'il souriait contre mon cou. "Ouais. Je suis d'accord avec toi."

Il se redressa et m'embrassa doucement avant de se remettre assis et gigoter, mal à l'aise. Je souris, "Peut-être qu'on devrait se nettoyer." Il hocha la tête et tourna les yeux vers le lac. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, et il avait un adorable sourire aux lèvres.

_Il pense à ce qu'on vient de faire..._

"A quoi tu penses, Eddie?" Je m'assis à côté de lui et tendis les jambes devant moi avant de m'appuyer sur mes mains. Ses genoux étaient pressés contre son torse et ses bras étaient enroulés autour.

Ses joues rosirent, "Euh...à nager?"

Je hochai la tête, "Hey, c'est une bonne idée. Tu veux aller nager?"

Il me sourit, "Ouais. Est-ce que tu as pris nos maillots de bain?"

Je me relevai et secouai la tête, "Non. On a qu'à aller nager tout nu."

Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou et j'éclatai de rire, "Edward, on doit se nettoyer. On va garder nos yeux droit devant nous et nos mains le long du corps. Tu n'as probablement jamais nagé tout nu avant, n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoua la tête. Je souris, "Ben, Edward, si j'ai dû jouer dans la neige...tu vas nager tout nu. C'est un truc d'ado...on fait des conneries de ce genre...c'est notre truc."

Il rigola, "Okay."

J'enlevai mon t-shirt et il se tourna avec timidité alors qu'il se demandait s'il allait enlever son pantalon ou non. J'éclatai de rire. "Tu es si marrant, Eddie. Bon, reste tourné à moins que tu _veuilles_ me regarder...et honnêtement, qui ne le voudrait pas?"

Il rigola, "Seigneur, Jay! Tu es si direct."

Je jetai mon pantalon et mon boxer au sol et sourit au sublime garçon timide qui gardait ses yeux droits dans les miens. "Ouais." Je savais que j'étais direct...Je n'éprouvais juste aucun besoin de tourner autour du pot. Si je pensais quelque chose, je le disais.

J'attrapai mon sexe et plongeai dans l'eau fraîche. C'était formidable. Le soleil chauffait mais l'eau était restée fraîche et apaisante.

Je remontai à la surface et repoussai mes cheveux de devant mes yeux. Je regardai Edward sur le ponton. Il se tenait là, toujours entrain de me regarder, toujours aussi rouge.

Il m'ordonna, "Tourne-toi."

Donc je le fis. Mais je criai, "Hey Edward?"

"Ouais?"

"Tiens bien ta queue et tes couilles quand tu plonges parce que si elles s'écrasent sur l'eau, ça va te faire un mal de chien."

Je l'entendis rire avant qu'il ne réussisse finalement à me répondre, "Merci pour l'avertissement."

Une minute plus tard, j'entendis un splash et je sentis l'eau bouger autour de moi. Je me tournai à l'instant même où il sortit la tête de l'eau, il était délicieux.

Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et se frotta les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il soupira, "C'est fantastique."

Je répondis à son sourire, "Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit."

Tenant parole, on ne se toucha pas. Au lieu de ça, on nagea et on s'éclaboussa, et on...s'amusa.

Il flottait à moins d'un mètre de moi avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Je répondis à son sourire et trouvai le courage de commencer la conversation que je voulais qu'on ait, "Hey Eddie?"

"Ouais?"

"On devrait probablement parler de...euh, hier soir et de ce que ça veut dire?"

Il se mordit la lèvre pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête. Je savais que je devais prendre le contrôle de la conversation, "Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit. C'est plus que physique pour moi. Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose?"

Il hocha la tête et sourit.

_J'adore le Eddie timide..._

"Okay, bien. Alors comment tu veux faire ça?"

Il haussa les épaules, "Aucune idée. J'espérais que tu saurais comment ça marche. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si t'étais une fille..."

Il rigola lorsque je l'éclaboussai, "Si j'étais une fille, je te plairais pas."

Il rigola et sourit, "Je pense que tu me plairais quoi que tu sois."

Puis je repensai à quelque chose qu'il m'avait dit quelques mois plus tôt, "Est-ce que tu veux encore essayer de sortir avec des filles, Edward?"

Il prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête, "Honnêtement...non. Je veux juste être avec toi. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas si dur."

Je soupirai, "Ouais, je sais, j'aimerais aussi. Mais même si c'est dur, je veux quand même essayer. Je pense que ça en vaut la peine."

Il me sourit doucement, "Ouais, moi aussi." Puis il pencha la tête et détourna le regard, "Euh...et toi? Est-ce que tu veux encore sortir avec des filles?"

Je souris, "Non, Eddie. Je suis amoureux de toi, tu te rappelles?"

Il sourit et rougit, "Je t'aime aussi, Jay."

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir..._bordel, ce garçon est la seule personne au monde qui puisse me faire rougir._

On resta silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'il reprenne doucement la parole, "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait faire?"

J'y réfléchis pendant une minute avant de soupirer, "Euh... ben, je suppose qu'on peut laisser les choses comme elles sont. Tant qu'on surveilles nos paroles et nos gestes quand on est pas seuls, ils ne le sauront jamais. Et si un jour tu te sens assez à l'aise pour le dire aux gens, alors on verra à ce moment-là. Je suppose que que ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on devrait prendre notre temps vu qu'aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il fait. Je veux juste que ça marche."

Il sourit, "Moi aussi." Puis je le vis frissonner.

"Prêt à sortir, Edward?"

Il hocha la tête donc je me tournai, "Vas-y, sors en premier. J'ai ramené quelques serviettes."

Je l'entendis sortir de l'eau, "Donc tu as ramené des serviettes mais pas nos maillots de bain?" Il posa cette question d'une voix suspicieuse et j'éclatai de rire, "Très bien, j'avoue. J'avais totalement prévu d'aller nager nu avec toi. Je voulais le faire hier soir mais tu m'as distrait."

Il rigola avant de me répondre, "Okay, je suis habillé."

Je me tournai et retournai au ponton à la nage. Edward se tourna et je sortis me sécher avant d'enfiler un boxer et un short en jean. J'étais assez fatigué d'avoir nagé toute la matinée. Je retournai sous la tente et m'allongeai sur le sac de couchage avec un bras en-dessous de la tête, "Tu dois être rentré pour quelle heure, Edward?"

Il bailla, "Euh...n'importe quand. Ma mère m'a juste dit de l'appeler quand on veut rentrer."

Je le regardai, "Tu veux qu'on fasse une sieste avant de rentrer?"

Il hocha la tête et bailla à nouveau. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et enroula son bras autour de mon torse et sa jambe autour des miennes alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou. L'un de mes bras resta sous ma tête alors que l'autre se glissait dans son dos. Je fermai les yeux et me perdit dans la perfection du moment. Edward et moi allongés là, complètement libres, serrés l'un contre l'autre avec le soleil nous réchauffant et la brise nous rafraîchissant. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous endormir tous les deux.

* * *

Je me réveillai en premier et restai juste allongé là, à le regarder, complètement heureux. Il avait l'air si paisible. Je remarquai qu'il ne faisait jamais de cauchemars quand je le serrai dans mes bras. Ils commençaient toujours quand je partais à l'autre bout du lit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le garder dans mes bras toute la nuit et le protéger des cauchemars mais c'était impossible pour le moment.

Il commença finalement à se réveiller. Il ouvrit ses yeux verts et je souris, "Bon après-midi, darlin'."

Il rigola, "Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois où tu m'as appelé darlin'? Tu veux qu'on recommence?"

Je hochai la tête, "Ouaip." Et je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche. Je souris ensuite, "Mais je meurs de faim et je sais que toi aussi."

Il hocha la tête, "Ouais."

On se leva et on rangea nos affaires. On décida de rentrer à pied et une fois qu'on arriva à l'étable, je nourris les chevaux avant qu'on entre. On traversait le champ lorsque je vis Charlotte pendre le linge.

Elle nous fit un large sourire quand elle nous vit, "Hey, les garçons! Est-ce que vous vous êtes bien amusé au lac?"

On hocha tous les deux la tête et je lui dis, "Charlotte, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te détendre un peu et laisse-moi faire ça pour toi? Ce n'est pas bon pour ton dos."

Elle sourit, "Tu es un si gentil garçon, Jasper. Toi aussi, Edward. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier soir, c'était vraiment spécial. Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose d'autre quand vous travaillez ensemble."

On se contenta de sourire et je commençai à pendre le linge. Charlotte sourit à Edward. "Mon chéri, je vais faire frire des tomates...voudrais-tu aider une vieille femme?"

Je me tournai vers eux en entendant ça, "J'_adore_ les tomates frit...je n'en ai pas mangé depuis que j'étais petit."

Elle sourit, "Ben, j'ai un tas de tomates à frire, fils."

Edward sourit, "J'adorerais vous aider, Charlotte. J'aime cuisiner, et vu que c'est un des plats préférés de Jasper, j'aimerais savoir comment les cuisiner."

_Il est si adorable...je remercie le Ciel qu'il puisse cuisiner parce que Dieu seul sait que je suis perdu en cuisine..._

J'étais toujours entrain de pendre le linge lorsque Peter sortit de la maison et me vit. Il rigola, "Charlotte t'as mit au travail, hein?"

Je lui souris, "Non, je me suis porté volontaire. En plus, elle fait frire des tomates."

Peter se frotta l'estomac, "Mmm..."

J'éclatai de rire parce qu'il ressemblait à Homer Simpson en faisant ça. Il s'approcha et commença à m'aider à pendre le linge, "Alors, vous avez passé une bonne nuit?"

Je hochai la tête, "Ouais, c'était génial. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir laissé utiliser le lac."

Il sourit, "Tu peux y aller aussi souvent que tu veux, fils. Cet endroit est autant à nous qu'à toi."

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à la chance que j'avais eu de rencontrer des gens comme Peter et Charlotte.

"Merci, Peter."

Il hocha la tête avant de hausser un sourcil, "Alors, fils...comment ça s'est passé? Qu'a-t'il dit?"

Je souris et me tournai vers lui, "Il m'aime...aussi...Peter, comment as-tu..." Je réalisai soudainement qu'il avait dit 'il'.

Je sentis mon coeur commencer à s'emballer...

_Il sait..._

Il me fit un sourire chaleureux, "Ben, pour commencer...tu le regardes comme je regarde Charlotte. Et je vous ai vu travailler ensemble...il passe son temps à te regarder. Donc il t'aime aussi, hein? C'est une excellente nouvelle, fils."

J'étais abasourdi, "Tu veux dire...que tu n'es pas dégoûté? Tu crois pas que je suis bizarre ni rien?"

Peter rigola et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la table de picnic. On s'assit tous les deux et il regarda le ciel avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

"J'ai 76 ans, fils. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et j'ai appris quelque chose...certaines choses ne sont pas importantes. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime...donc rien d'autre n'est important. Rien n'est important parce que dans 50 ans quand tu y repenseras...la seule chose qui comptera c'est que tu l'as aimé et que tu as tenté ta chance. Aucun regret, fils. Si tu ne prends pas de risques dans ta vie, tu risques de louper beaucoup de choses. Donc mon meilleur conseil, c'est...si les gens n'aiment pas ce que tu fais...qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. C'est ta vie, vis-la."

Je rigolai parce qu'il avait su exactement quoi dire. Il était un vieux bâtard grincheux...juste comme je savais que je le deviendrais quand j'aurais son âge. "Merci, Peter. Je vais le faire."

Il se tourna et me regarda avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage, "Fils, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?"

Je hochai la tête, "Bien sûr, Peter."

Il soupira, "Je sais que ta vie familiale est plutôt difficile, fils. Et tu sais que Charlotte ne va pas très bien. Je me disais que si jamais t'as besoin d'un endroit où rester, tu pourrais rester ici. Je pourrais utiliser ton aide et ta compagnie. Je te payerais bien sûr. On a une chambre libre et Charlotte et moi adorons t'avoir ici."

J'étais vraiment...touché.

"Peter, si je restais ici, tu n'aurais pas à me payer. Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir des gens aussi bien que toi et Charlotte dans ma vie..."

Il m'interrompit. "Conneries! Maintenant, je veux que tu m'écoutes, fils, et que tu m'écoutes attentivement...tu es un brave garçon. Tu mérites d'être bien traité. Mais j'ai vu cette sauvagerie dans tes yeux, fils. J'ai la même...cette sauvagerie dans tes yeux me dit que tu peux facilement basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. J'ai passé tellement de temps dans ma jeunesse à croire que je ne valais rien...donc j'agissais comme les gens s'attendaient à ce que je le fasse. Je buvais et faisais n'importe quoi et me battais à chaque occasion parce que je croyais mon père quand il me disait que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Ne les crois pas, fils. Tu es un brave garçon qui peut faire beaucoup de bien et vivre une bonne vie...mais tu dois oublier toutes ces conneries, Jasper. La colère...la rage...la haine...ces choses finiront par te consumer de l'intérieur si tu les laisse faire. Tu dois oublier tout ça, fils. Oublie."

_Je jure que ce type doit être un ange gardien ou un truc comme ça..._

"Je le ferais Peter. J'essaye déjà de toutes mes forces. Je pense que j'aurais une meilleure chance de réussir à éviter les problèmes si j'étais loin de ma mère. J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi."

Il me sourit et me serra l'épaule, "Ben, tu fais beaucoup pour nous aussi, fils. Maintenant, viens...je peux sentir les tomates frit d'ici."

* * *

Cet été avait été incroyable jusque là. L'école recommençait dans quelques semaines et je m'attendais au pire donc j'étais bien décidé à profiter de ces deux dernières semaines de Paradis. Edward et moi avions passé pratiquement tout l'été ensemble. Les rares moments où on était pas ensemble, je restai chez Peter et Charlotte.

J'adorais être là. C'était silencieux et paisible. Je pouvais réfléchir sans que mon esprit s'emballe. Peter et Charlotte allaient généralement se coucher vers vingt heures donc j'avais la maison pour moi tout seul toute la nuit...et j'étais un oiseau de nuit. Je m'asseyais sous le porche et je passais mon temps à réfléchir. Parfois j'allais me promener vers les étables ou dans les champs.

Mais ce soir, j'étais allongé sur le canapé, entrain de regarder la télé en attendant qu'Edward m'appelle. Il avait dû partir pour un truc de famille et devait rentrer tard. J'avais mis mon téléphone sur vibreur pour ne pas réveiller Peter et Charlotte.

Je dus m'endormir parce que la vibration dans ma main me réveilla. Je portai le téléphone à mon oreille et chuchotai, "Hey, bébé."

Il rigola doucement, "Hey. Tu dormais, Jay...je devrais te laisser te rendormir."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et baillai alors que j'essayai de me réveiller, "Non, bébé. Je suis réveillé maintenant et je veux te parler. J'attendais que tu m'appelles."

"Très bien, mais si tu veux te recoucher, dis-le moi."

"Je te le dirais, Eddie. Maintenant, parle-moi de ta journée."

Je me levai et sortis silencieusement sous le porche. Je m'assis sur les escaliers et allumai une cigarette. J'veux dire, laissez-moi un peu de répit, je venais d'arrêter de boire et de fumer des joints et de prendre des cachets...Je n'étais pas encore vraiment prêt à tout arrêter.

J'inspirai une bouffée alors qu'Edward me parlait de sa visite à sa tante Donna et son petit garçon. Il s'était sentis mal à l'aise la plupart de la journée à cause des gens présents...mais ça l'avait amusé de faire des grimaces au bébé pour le faire rire.

"Tu aimes les enfants, Edward?" lui demandai-je.

Il rigola, "Pas vraiment...J'aime les bébés. Les bébés sont pures...innocents...les enfants sont affreux."

Ce fut à mon tour de rire, "Ouais...Je ne me suis jamais vu avec des enfants. Et toi? Tu veux des enfants un jour?"

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de soupirer, "Non."

Sa voix me sembla bizarre lorsqu'il me répondit. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Edward?"

"Rien, Jay."

Mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, "Dis-moi, Edward. S'il te plaît."

Il prit une profonde inspiration et parla d'une voix basse, "Mon père était un schizophrène paranoïaque qui a assassiné ma mère et qui a faillit me tuer au cours d'une crise. Il entendait des voix dans sa tête et voyait des démons et des anges. La schizophrénie est héréditaire. Et si t'y ajoute les abus que j'ai subis, ils y a de grands risques que je sois aussi schizophrène. Mon sang est maudit. Et même si c'est juste une possibilité...je ne voudrais jamais prendre le risque que mes enfants traversent la même chose à cause de mon sang malsain."

_Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur cette maladie donc je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire..._

"Edward, tu sais que c'est juste une possibilité, pas une certitude. Il n'y a rien de malsain chez toi."

Il resta silencieux une minute avant de me demander, "Alors, euh, comment s'est passé ta journée?"

Je ne le forcerais pas à m'en parler encore donc on continua juste à parler de tout et de rien. Finalement, il bailla pour la troisième fois et je chuchotai, "Eddie, va te coucher. Je te verrais demain matin."

Il bailla à nouveau et chuchota, "J'aimerais que tu sois là."

"Moi aussi. Appelle-moi quand tu te réveilles."

Il soupira, "Okay, Jay. Bonne nuit."

"Hey, appelle-moi si tu fais un cauchemar. Je garde mon téléphone sur vibreur donc je le sentirais si nécessaire, okay?"

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Jay."

Je baillai, "Je sais que tu peux gérer ça tout seul, Edward, mais s'il te plaît, appelle-moi si t'as besoin de moi."

"Okay, promis. Merci, Jay."

"Bonne nuit, darlin'."

"Bonne nuit, bébé."

Je finis ma cigarette et retournai dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre avant de me glisser sous les draps.

* * *

La vibration sous ma joue me réveilla.

_Edward..._

"Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Je me réveillai rapidement parce que je savais à quel point ses cauchemars pouvaient être horribles et je savais aussi que je partais immédiatement chez lui.

Je l'entendis pleurer et j'entendis de l'eau couler. J'avais déjà enfilé mon jean et j'étais entrain d'enfiler mes bottes, "J'arrive, Edward. Accroche-toi, bébé."

Il gémit mais ne dit rien. J'écrivis rapidement un mot à Peter avant de courir à l'étable. Peter avait un vieux vélo qu'il n'utilisait plus et je savais que j'irais plus vite en roulant qu'en courant.

Une minute plus tard, je pédalai de toutes mes forces. Je restai avec lui au téléphone sur tout le trajet mais n'arrivai pas à le convaincre de me parler. A vélo, il me fallut presque une demi-heure pour arriver chez Edward.

Je laissai le vélo caché dans les bois et courus à l'arrière de la maison, sous sa fenêtre. L'alarme était reliée à la porte mais pas aux fenêtres.

"Edward, je suis là. Est-ce que ta fenêtre est ouverte?"

J'entendis à peine un murmure, "Ouais."

Je commençai à escalader l'arbre devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je gardai toujours le téléphone à l'oreille. Une fois dans les branches, j'ouvris la fenêtre et me glissai dans sa chambre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me préparer et entrai dans la salle de bain. Je fermai mon téléphone et le posai sur le meuble. Edward était assis dans la baignoire en pyjama, avec l'eau qui coulait sur lui.

_Putain..._

Je coupai rapidement l'eau et il geignit. "Je suis là, Edward..." Je me glissai avec lui dans la baignoire. Il était trempé et il tremblait en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. Je le soulevai et me glissai sous lui pour qu'il soit sur mes genoux. Je le berçai pendant quelques minutes, "Ça va, bébé. Respire, Darlin'...je suis là...personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serais là."

Il geignit et relâcha ses jambes pour enrouler ses bras autour de moi. Il continua à pleurer doucement alors que je le tenais contre mon coeur. Il serait dans cet état-là pendant un petit moment. Les cauchemars qu'il avait étaient terrifiants. Il rêvait généralement de souvenirs de ce qui était arrivé la nuit où son père était devenu fou avant que ses cauchemars se transforment en démons lancés à sa poursuite. Il rêvait qu'il était dans le coffre de la voiture de son père. La voiture était vieille et rouillée et il y avait eu un orage ce soir-là. La pluie s'était infiltrée dans le coffre et l'avait mouillé. Il pouvait entendre son père crier que les anges pleuraient parce qu'ils les avaient tous damnés à l'Enfer...mais Edward avait cru qu'un ange viendrait le sauver. Il pensait que Dieu ne laisserait jamais un enfant être blessé. Je pensai que c'était pour ça que je le retrouvai dans la baignoire avec la douche qui coulait...c'était la dernière fois où il avait eu de l'espoir avant que ce bâtard ne le détruise.

La première fois où il avait eu un de ces cauchemars était la nuit après qu'on ait campé. Ça m'avait fait mourir de peur parce que je m'étais réveillé pour découvrir qu'il avait disparu avant de le trouver dans la salle de bain, dans la même position.

Je le serrai dans mes bras en le berçant, me moquant du fait qu'il était trempé. Je lui chuchotai doucement à l'oreille, "Ce n'était qu'un rêve, bébé. Il n'y personne d'autre que toi et moi ici. Tu es en sécurité, darlin'. Ce n'était pas réel. Tu penses que je laisserais qui que ce soit te faire du mal?"

Il secoua la tête alors que son souffle commençait à se calmer et que ses larmes se séchaient. Je l'embrassai sur le front et chuchotai, "C'est ça, Eddie. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal, bébé. Je te garderais toujours en sécurité..."

Il frissonna et je chuchotai, "On doit te mettre des vêtements secs, bébé." Il hocha la tête et resserra ses bras autour de mon cou. Je nous redressai tous les deux et il se mit debout. Je l'aidai à sortir de la baignoire et gardai un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir alors que je cherchai une serviette dans le meuble de la salle de bain.

Je la jetai sur mon épaule et agrippai le bas de son t-shirt. Ce fut difficile de lui l'enlever à une main mais je réussis. "Mets tes mains sur mes épaules, bébé." Il fit ce que je lui demandais et je glissai mes pouces sous la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama et de son boxer et les fit glisser le long de son corps mouillé.

Je récupérai la serviette et commençai à l'essuyer. Puis je l'enroulai autour de sa taille avant de glisser mon bras autour de lui. Je l'entraînai vers son lit et l'incitai à s'asseoir. Je verrouillai rapidement la porte de sa chambre et attrapai rapidement des vêtements secs pour lui. Je l'aidai à s'habiller et une fois qu'il fut un peu plus à l'aise, je me changeai aussi rapidement. Je me glissai dans le lit avec lui et il se pressa contre moi. Je jouai avec ses cheveux et lui caressai le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à me parler.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis ses lèvres bouger contre mon torse alors qu'il chuchotait, "Je suis vraiment désolé, Jay..."

"Ne le sois pas, Edward. Est-ce que ça va?"

Il hocha la tête et leva ses yeux d'un vert brillant vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin sur le visage, "Tu es un ange, Jasper."

Je rigolai, "Je ne suis pas un ange, bébé."

Il se redressa rapidement et me chevaucha. Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille, "Si tu l'es...j'ai vu tes ailes." Puis il m'embrassa presque frénétiquement. Aussi agréable que ce soit...je fus terrifié parce que je réalisai que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Edward.

Je me recula et agrippai son visage pour regarder ses yeux qui étaient brillants...et presque sauvage. "Edward, de quoi tu parles?" Mon coeur s'emballa lorsqu'il me sourit, "Quand tu as ouvert le coffre de la voiture pour me sauver avant que le démon ne me fasse du mal...tu m'as sauvé et j'ai vu tes ailes."

"Bébé, est-ce que tu parles de ton rêve?"

Il me regarda et je vis de la confusion apparaître sur son visage avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et se pince l'arrête du nez, "Ouais, Jay. Je suis désolé...mon rêve m'a juste fait un peu flipper."

Il rouvrit les yeux et je vis que son regard était plus doux, "Ça va maintenant. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur."

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'attirer dans mes bras, "Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, Edward."

On s'allongea et il se pressa contre moi, "Euh...c'était juste un rêve...je ne veux pas en parler."

J'étais presque en larme et officiellement paniqué, "S'il te plaît, dis-moi, Edward. J'ai besoin de savoir, okay? S'il te plaît."

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, "Ça a commencé différemment cette fois. On était entrain de faire une bataille de boules de neige dans la forêt. Tout était parfait...mais ensuite j'ai commencé à voir ces ombres dans les bois. C'était des démons qui appelaient ton nom. Ils s'approchaient de toi mais tu ne pouvais pas les voir...tu les as entendu cependant et tu as été les rejoindre. J'ai voulu te suivre, mais tu as juste...disparu. J'étais terrifié. J'ai couru dans les bois en criant ton nom et je suis finalement tombé à genoux avant de me rouler en boule. Puis j'ai sentis la pluie et je l'ai entendu tomber sur le coffre. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'avais encore une fois six ans et j'étais dans ce coffre et je priai pour que Dieu me sauve. Puis t'as ouvert le coffre et le soleil s'était levé et tu étais illuminé. Tu avais des ailes. Et ensuite, je me suis retrouvé dans la baignoire avec toi. Je suis désolé, Jay."

Quelques larmes m'échappèrent avant que je ne soulève son menton pour qu'il me regarde, "Edward...je pense qu'on devrait parler de ces rêves avec ton père..."

Il s'assit et secoua la tête, "Non, Jay! Ce n'est pas important...j'ai juste été très stressé dernièrement avec le lycée qui va commencer et tout. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. S'il te plaît, Jay...et s'ils me remettent à l'hôpital? Je ne peux pas être séparé de toi...s'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. Tout ira bien."

Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire...mais peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était juste stressé et que ça irait mieux. En plus, et s'ils essayaient de l'emmener loin de moi? Aucun de nous ne pourrait supporter d'être séparés.

"Okay, Edward. Mais s'il te plaît, dis-le moi si quelque chose arrive, okay?"

Il hocha la tête et je fis glisser mon pouce sur sa joue, "Tu es sûr que ça va maintenant?"

Il hocha à nouveau la tête et me fit son adorable sourire timide, "Ouais. Je suis juste vraiment fatigué. Tu veux bien rester avec moi?"

Je souris et l'embrassai doucement. "Toujours."

On se glissa sous les couvertures et il s'endormit. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'il dormait, je sortis du lit et allais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je l'entrouvris et allumai une cigarette. J'étais toujours paniqué par ce qui était arrivé à Edward et j'avais besoin de pleurer mais je n'avais pas voulu craquer devant lui. Donc je me laissai aller maintenant qu'il était endormi. Je me sentis mieux au bout d'un moment et je jetai ma cigarette avant de retourner au lit.

* * *

Le matin suivant, je redescendis par l'arbre et entrai par la porte d'entrée. Mme C me laissa entrer et je pris mon petit déjeuner avec eux.

Edward n'eut plus aucun cauchemar avant le lycée. Donc nos deux dernières semaines furent formidables. On passa chaque nuit ensemble et on traînait ensemble chaque jour. Mais, malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses doivent toucher à leur fin et la nuit avant notre première journée de lycée arriva. Devoir retourner auprès de tous ces trous du cul, à faire semblant de s'intéresser à eux...devoir dissimuler mes sentiments pour Edward chaque jour et affronter ces filles qui ont l'habitude que je flirte avec elles.

Ouaip, cet été avait été Paradisiaque et j'étais certain que le lycée allait être Infernal.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **mistyhaze420

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à mistyhaze420. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION CONTENU EXPLICITE /!\**

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Ça avait été le meilleur été de toute ma vie. Je détestai qu'il ait touché à sa fin. Tellement de choses avaient changé au cours de ces derniers mois. J'étais complètement amoureux. Et je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il était très affectueux, ce qui me surprenait. A chaque fois qu'on était tous seuls, il me donnait des petits surnoms et il me touchait toujours, même s'il se contentait juste de me tenir la main ou d'emmêler nos pieds. Et je me sentais complètement à l'aise avec lui. Je lui faisais complètement confiance. J'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami, que pourrait-il y avoir de mieux que ça?

Et j'avais toujours pensé que Jasper était sexy mais maintenant...il me fallait toutes mes forces pour empêcher mes mains de se balader partout sur son corps. Je me rappelai de la première où j'avais pu vivre mon petit fantasme avec son chapeau de cowboy...

* * *

_Il y a trois semaines, Peter et Charlotte avaient dû s'absenter toute la journée pour la chimio de Charlotte. J'étais chez eux pour aider Jasper à s'occuper des chevaux...okay, je le regardai s'occuper des chevaux...ils me faisaient toujours un peu peur._

_Il portait son vieux jean délavé qui était déchiré aux genoux et qui tombait bas sur ses hanches. Il avait ce chapeau de cowboy noir si sexy sur la tête et des cheveux blonds en dépassaient. Il ne portait pas de chemise et je me léchai instinctivement les lèvres en regardant des petites gouttes de sueur couler le long de son dos. Seigneur, je voulais le lécher..._

_Je veux dire, bon sang...ce type était si canon que je voulais lécher la sueur qui coulait sur ses abdos et son cou et son dos et...ailleurs._

_Je le regardai se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour brosser le magnifique cheval noir. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille comme s'ils partageaient un secret. Et je pouvais voir la confiance briller dans leurs yeux à tous les deux. J'avais toujours été persuadé que les animaux avaient la capacité instinctive de savoir à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance ou non. Les animaux gravitaient autour de Jasper. Si Jasper croisait un chien abandonné dans la rue, l'animal finirait par le suivre chez lui; une fois quand on avait été mangé au McDo, un corbeau s'était posé juste à côté de lui. Ma mère avait paniqué et avait essayé de le chasser, mais Jasper s'était contenté de rire et de lui donner quelques frites avant que l'oiseau ne reprenne son envole...et il y avait des écureuils dans les bois de Peter qui venaient manger directement dans sa main._

_Les animaux restaient loin de moi..._

_Une fois qu'il eut fini de le bouchonner, il alla chercher la selle, "Je vais aller faire un petit galop avec Smokie...il a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Tu veux venir?"_

_"Euh...je suis pas vraiment convaincu par cette histoire de 'galop'..." Je gigotai et baissai ma casquette sur mes yeux._

_Il rigola, "Ne t'en fais pas, Edward. Smokie et moi avons passé un marché...il sait à quel point tu es spécial pour moi et il ne fera rien de dangereux."_

_Je secouai la tête et éclatai de rire. "Alors c'est de ça que vous parliez?"_

_Il hocha la tête. "Ouaip. Allez, bébé...je veux t'emmener faire un tour que tu n'oublieras jamais et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas..."_

_Comment étais-je censé dire non quand il présentait les choses comme ça..._

_J'acceptai à contre-coeur et il m'aida à monter sur Smokie avant de sauter derrière moi. Il passa ses mains autour de moi pour attraper les reines et il lança Smokie au trot en direction du champ. _

_On resta au trot pendant un moment, histoire que je me sente un peu plus à l'aise mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à me mettre à l'aise vu que Jasper était pressé contre mon dos. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque et ça ne me rendit qu'encore plus conscient de notre situation précaire._

_Puis une de ses mains lâcha les reines et mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge lorsqu'elle se posa sur ma cuisse. Il commença à me caresser doucement la cuisse et je dus me concentrer pour contrôler ma respiration suite à ce minuscule contact._

_Lentement, sa main commença à glisser vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse et à remonter vers mon aine. Puis il me murmura à l'oreille, "T'es prêt à aller un peu plus vite, Eddie?" Ses mots étaient déjà suffisants pour faire battre la chamade à mon coeur, mais combinés à son accent du Sud si sexy et au miel de son souffle...je sus sans aucun doute que j'étais prêt à aller plus vite._

_Je réussis à souffler, "Ouais, je suis prêt."_

_Il rigola doucement contre ma nuque et murmura, "Accroche-toi, darlin'."_

_Il fit claquer sa languer et bougea un peu les reines et on commença à aller plus vite. C'était très amusant en fait, parce que j'étais parfaitement en sécurité avec lui. On galopa pendant quelque temps avant de s'engager finalement dans les bois._

_"Ça va, bébé?" demanda-t-il contre ma nuque. Je hochai la tête, "Ouais, Jay." Puis je posai ma main sur sa cuisse et serrai doucement. Je le sentis commencer à durcir contre mon dos et je tournai la tête pour croiser ses yeux bleus layette, "Je suis prêt à aller plus vite, Jay."_

_Il me fit un sourire vicieux, "T'es bien sûr, Edward?"_

_Je me léchai les lèvres avant de lui faire un sourire en coin, " Certain."_

_Il se pencha vers moi et effleura doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Puis il murmura, "Accroche-toi, Edward. La virée va devenir sauvage."_

_Je me remis droit et m'accrochai de toutes mes forces. Jasper incita le cheval et ensuite, on volait à toute vitesse dans les bois. Les arbres se fondaient les uns dans les autres et le vent claquait. C'était incroyable. Je ne pus pas retenir le rire qui s'échappa de mes lèvre, et j'entendis son rire angélique résonner à mes oreilles._

_Une fois qu'on fut arrivé au lac, il fit ralentir le cheval avant de finalement l'arrêter. Il se pencha vers moi, et son souffle dans mon cou me donna la chair de poule. "Tu veux qu'on reste un peu au lac?"_

_Je hochai la tête et il descendit du cheval avant de m'aider à en descendre aussi. Il me tint la main alors qu'on s'asseyait sur l'herbe épaisse. Je regardai son estomac musclé et bronzé se soulever et se baisser à chaque inspiration et je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'y faire courir mes doigts. Son souffle s'emballa et il s'allongea sur ses coudes pour me faciliter l'accès._

_Je relevai la tête vers lui pour le voir regarder mes doigts dansant sur son ventre avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Je fis courir le bout de mes doigts sur son estomac et sur ses hanches avant de finalement poser ma main au sol à côté de lui. Je me penchai lentement sur lui et plaçai une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches pour pouvoir le chevaucher._

_Son chapeau de cowboy était baissé sur son visage, me dissimulant son visage parfait. Je le regardai lever ses yeux vers les miens. Il était toujours appuyé sur ses coudes donc je me penchai vers son cou pour y déposer des petits baisers de son épaule à son oreille. Il pencha la tête pour me donner plus d'espace. Lorsque j'atteignis le lobe de son oreille, je le suçotai doucement et il poussa un long soupir, "Mmm..."_

_Je chuchotai, "Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'effet que tu me fais avec ce foutu chapeau de cowboy?"_

_Il rigola doucement, "Le même effet que tu me fais avec cette foutue casquette."_

_Ce fut mon tour de rire et je me redressai sur lui, "Vraiment?"_

_Il sourit, "Ouais. Je te jure, mec, tu me fais des trucs que je peux même pas expliquer."_

_Je répondis à son sourire, "Je pourrais te dire la même chose."_

_Il s'assit et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille alors que les miens s'enroulaient autour de son cou. Il tendit la main pour retourner ma casquette avant de murmurer, "Viens ici, beau gosse."_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aimais autant qu'il m'appelle comme ça, mais ça me faisait toujours de l'effet. Je me penchai en avant et fermai les yeux. Ses lèvres trouvèrent facilement les miennes parce qu'elles savaient où elles étaient destinées à être. On s'embrassa toute l'après-midi..._

* * *

Je fus sorti de mes merveilleuses pensées lorsque Jasper sortit de la salle de bain, fraîchement douché et ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama bleu. Ses boucles blondes étaient humides et pendaient tout autour de son visage.

C'était la nuit précédant notre premier jour au lycée. Il restait dormir et on irait ensemble à l'école. J'étais vraiment nerveux à l'idée de reprendre les cours. Cet été avait été si parfait...Jasper et moi avions vécu dans notre propre petit monde et je redoutai de devoir retourner dans le monde réel.

Dans notre monde, Jasper et moi étions amoureux. On pouvait se tenir la main et s'embrasser et faire tout ce que les amoureux faisaient. Mais dans le monde réel, nous n'étions que des amis. Pas de baisers. Pas de cette affection dont j'étais devenu si intensément dépendant. Et des filles. Des stupides filles allumeuses qui mourraient d'envie de planter leurs griffes dans _mon _homme. La simple pensée d'une d'entre elle le touchant faisait bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. Il était à moi et je priai juste pour pouvoir supporter ce que je risquai d'affronter cette année.

Je l'avais attendu dans le lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte et la verrouilla avant de soulever les couvertures pour se glisser à côté de moi. Je me pressai contre lui et mes sens furent envahis par sa délicieuse odeur naturelle. Il soupira en faisant courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

"T'es nerveux à l'idée de retourner à l'école demain, Edward?"

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer alors que je caressai son biceps," Ouais."

Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. La simple sensation de ses lèvres pleines et de son torse nu contre le mien me fit durcir presque instantanément.

_Merde...Je sais qu'il peut me sentir contre sa jambe..._

Il se recula légèrement et me fit un sourire amusé, "Tu devrais vraiment te branler plus souvent, Edward."

Je grognai d'embarras et fis mine de sortir du lit pour aller prendre une douche froide. Au passage, je marmonnai dans ma barbe, "J'aimerais bien..."

Puis je le sentis attraper mon bras, "Attends. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?"

_Seigneur, pitié, tuez-moi maintenant..._

"Rien, Jay. Je vais prendre une douche froide."

Il relâcha mon bras et s'assit, "Edward, attends une seconde."

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, mort de honte et toujours dur comme la pierre.

"Bébé, je ne voulais pas t'humilier. Mais il faut que je te pose une question."

Je baissai les yeux vers le lit, "Okay."

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de murmurer, "Edward, tu ne te masturbes pas?"

_Maintenant, Dieu! Tue-moi maintenant!_

Je grognai à nouveau et cachai mon visage dans mes mains. J'avais envie de pleurer.

Mais je me contentai de secouer la tête à la place.

Il avait l'air inquiet lorsqu'il se glissa derrière moi et qu'il frotta son nez contre mon cou, "Pourquoi, bébé? C'est pas étonnant que tu sois tout le temps excité..."

Je grognai à nouveau et m'éloignai de lui, "Ce n'est pas marrant..."

Il attrapa ma main et m'attira à nouveau sur le lit, "Je ne me moquais pas de toi, Edward. Tu me connais mieux que ça. Mais je suis un peu inquiet, bébé. Je veux dire, sérieusement, je dois me branler au moins deux fois par jour pour m'empêcher de t'attaquer en public."

Je rigolai un peu et il mit sa main sur mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder. "Dis-moi pourquoi. S'il te plaît."

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains et il haleta. Il tendit le bras et attrapa mes mains dans les siennes. Il les porta à ses lèvres et embrassa mes paumes. "C'est tes mains, hein?"

Je hochai la tête tout en gardant les yeux sur la couverture. Chaque fois que je regardais mes mains, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était aux mains de ce bâtard sur les miennes...les serrant...ses mains...mes mains...presque les mêmes.

Jasper resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de chuchoter, "Edward, je ne veux pas que les choses aillent trop vite entre nous parce que je tiens vraiment à toi et que je veux qu'on prenne notre temps...mais peut-être que je pourrais t'aider."

Je relevai la tête vers lui, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il sembla un peu nerveux lorsqu'il reprit la parole, "Euh...ben, je pourrais t'aider cette fois et te donner quelque chose sur quoi te concentrer quand t'as besoin de...euh...le faire tout seul. T'as confiance en moi?"

Ses yeux bleus layette pénétraient les miens, "Jay, tu sais que je te fais confiance."

Il sourit, "Okay. Alors je veux que tu fasses ce que je te dis, okay?"

Je hochai la tête en essayant d'ignorer les papillons qui flottaient dans mon estomac. Il se recula et s'assit contre la tête de mon lit, "Viens ici, bébé."

Je rampai jusqu'à lui et il chuchota, "Tourne-toi pour que ton dos soit contre mon torse."

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et m'assis entre ses jambes. Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet et attrapa son Ipod avant de le poser à côté de nous. Puis ses mains agrippèrent le bas de mon t-shirt et commencèrent à le soulever. Je levai les bras pour qu'il me l'enlève et il le posa ensuite à côté de nous.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon épaule et il commença à embrasser mon épaule et mon cou. Puis ses mains commencèrent à masser mes épaules et il me chuchota, "Détends-toi, bébé."

Je relâchai la respiration que j'avais retenu et me détendis contre son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses mains commencèrent à voyager sur mes côtes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent à la ceinture de mon pantalon de pyjama. Il glissa ses doigts en dessous et dans mon boxer avant de murmurer contre mon cou, "Lève-toi, darlin'."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et soulevai mes hanches. Il commença à baisser lentement mes vêtements sur mes cuisses et ma queue fut enfin libre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et chuchota, "Seigneur, tu es bien monté, Edward." Mon souffle s'était déjà emballé alors que je murmurai, "Tu trouves?"

Ses lèvres effleurèrent le petit creux derrière mon oreille, et il me chuchota, "Ta queue est magnifique, Edward. Et un jour, je vais voir si elle a aussi bon goût qu'elle en a l'air..."

Je déglutis et sentis ma queue se contracter contre mon ventre. Il poussa mes vêtements sous mes genoux et je les levai pour les enlever complètement. Je sentis son souffle court dans mon oreille et je le sentis durcir contre mon dos nu.

_Merde...Je suis complètement nu dans mon lit avec Jasper..._

Lentement, ses mains rugueuses voyagèrent sur mes cuisses, laissant une traînée de flammes derrière elles. Ses lèvres étaient dans mon cou et il me chuchota, avec son accent traînant du Sud, "Et un jour, je vais te sentir à l'intérieur de moi lorsqu'on fera l'amour pour la toute première fois..."

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je grognai alors que ma tête retombait sur son épaules. Ses mains voyagèrent sur mon ventre alors que sa bouche venait à la rencontre de la mienne. Je sentis sa langue talentueuse caresser mes lèvres et je les ouvris pour le goûter. On s'embrassa profondément alors que nos langues dansaient et exploraient la bouche de l'autre. Je pouvais le sentir se presser contre mon dos.

Une fois que j'eus le souffle si court que la tête commença à me tourner, je me reculai doucement et plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux layette, "J'ai toujours pensé que...euh, quand on...quand on serait ensemble que je...euh...serais...euh...en-dessous."

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Jasper renoncer à un tel contrôle...mais cette idée rendit ma queue douloureuse de désir. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait dans ma vie pour mériter ce magnifique garçon sexy et gentil comme tout, mais je remerciai silencieusement quiconque ayant décidé de nous mettre ensemble.

Il sourit et chuchota, "Oh, tu le seras, Edward, mais notre première fois, je veux que ce soit moi. Et te connaissant aussi bien que je te connais...je suis sûr que je vais adorer ça et que je vais vouloir te sentir en moi encore et encore..."

J'étais choqué. Il rigola doucement en voyant l'expression de mon visage, "Tu penses vraiment que je te ferais faire quelque chose que je ne ferais pas moi-même? On est là-dedans ensemble, bébé. En plus, il n'y a rien que je voudrais plus que d'avoir ta grosse...queue...bougeant en moi et toi au-dessus de moi...putain, Edward, je suis sûr que tu peux sentir l'effet que cette simple pensée me fait..."

Sa queue était dure et pulsait contre mon dos. Je tendis la main derrière moi et le caressai à travers son pantalon qui était déjà humide là où son gland était.

Mais sa main agrippa la mienne et l'éloigna, "Uh uh, Eddie. Ce soir, c'est pour toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

Il relâcha ma main et attrapa son Ipod. "Je vais te faire écouter une chanson. C'est la chanson que j'écoute toujours quand je...euh me branle. Donc quand t'es tout seul et que t'as besoin de faire ça, je veux que tu mettes cette chanson sur repeat et que tu penses à moi. Elle s'appelle, 'When the Lights Go Out'."

Il chercha sa chanson avant de nous mettre un écouteur à chacun. La chanson commença et elle me fit immédiatement penser à Jasper, avec sa mélodie de blues sudiste.

Il tendit la main chuchota, "Donne-moi ta main, Edward. Pose la sur la mienne, la paume en l'air." Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et il la porta lentement à ses lèvres. Il embrassa ma paume avant que je ne sente sa langue brûlante lécher langoureusement ma main de haut en bas, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couverte par sa salive délicieuse.

Puis il guida ma main vers ma queue et enroula nos mains autour de ma base. Je geignis à ce contact. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux miens et il commença à faire lentement voyager nos mains sur mon sexe turgescent. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et chuchota, "_Ta _main...et _ma _main...pour toujours, Edward...ce sera toujours _ta_ main dans la _mienne_. Tu es à moi maintenant, bébé, et je te promets que je prendrais toujours bien soin de toi."

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et mon souffle se fit tremblant alors que je regardai nos mains glisser sur ma queue et ensuite son doigt sur le mien alors qu'on les faisait glisser sur l'humidité qui s'échappait de mon gland. Je gémis, "Oh Seigneur, Jasper..."

Ses lèvres restèrent attachées à mon cou et à mon épaule alors qu'on répandait le liquide sous nos doigts et qu'on s'en servait pour faciliter encore plus la lubrification de son nectar sucré sur ma main. On bougea nos mains lentement avec des gestes fermes mais doux. De haut en bas, avec des rotations du poignet...J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était en feu.

La brûlure était incroyable...

Je le sentis durcir encore plus derrière moi et je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'arquer le dos pour me frotter contre lui. Il gémit contre mon cou, "Putain...si bon..."

Ma main libre se leva jusqu'à se glisser dans ses boucles dorées pour attirer ses lèvres bien pleines sur les miennes. Il gémit dans le baiser alors qu'on continuait à faire glisser nos mains sur ma queue rigide. On tourna légèrement nos poignets et on serra doucement mon gland alors que ma propre excitation s'en échappait.

Sa main libre glissa sur mes côtes et mon ventre pour venir caresser mes poils cuivrés. Puis ses doigts rugueux glissèrent plus bas jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main chaude attraper mes testicules pour les malaxer doucement.

Je gémis profondément dans le baiser alors que ses deux mains rendaient désormais mon corps fou de désir. Mes doigts se serrèrent dans ses cheveux mais je me reculai pour respirer. Nos fronts se touchaient et nos yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre alors que nos souffles courts se mêlaient.

Il chuchota, "Je t'aime, Edward."

Et ce fut tout ce qui me fallut. Je sentis tout mon corps se tendre avant...d'exploser.

"Ugh...oh, putain, je t'aime aussi, Jay," haletai-je alors que d'épais jets blancs recouvraient nos mains. Il continua à faire glisser nos mains sur ma queue, me vidant jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Je finis par retomber sur son torse et il m'embrassa sur le front avant de murmurer, "Putain, Edward. C'était le truc le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu."

Il relâcha mes testicules et attrapa mon t-shirt. Il le passa sur ma queue qui ramollissait pour me nettoyer. Puis je le regardai porter un de ses doigts à ses lèvres et sa langue sortit pour goûter mon nectar qui recouvrait encore sa main. Je grognai et il me sourit avant de glisser son doigt dans sa bouche et de le sucer profondément avec un, "Mmm..."

_Continue comme ça, Jay, et on va commencer le round deux..._

Il relâcha son doigt avec un 'pop' et sourit lorsqu'il vit que j'avais les yeux écarquillés, "Comme je pensais...putain, t'es délicieux."

J'attaquai sa bouche, et je pus me goûter sur sa langue. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me demander quel goût il aurait.

Il était toujours dur comme la pierre contre mon dos et je rompis le baiser pour murmurer, "Laisse-moi te toucher, Jay. S'il te plaît."

Il secoua la tête, "Non, Edward. C'était pour toi. Je vais juste aller prendre une douche pour m'occuper de ça."

Je grognai, "S'il te plaît, Jasper...s'il te plaît."

Ma main glissa le long de son torse nu et je commençai à le caresser à travers son pantalon. Il gémit alors que sa main retombait contre ma tête de lit. Je chuchotai, "Je veux juste te faire autant de bien que tu m'en as donné."

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens et il sembla lutter avec lui-même. Je tournai rapidement mon corps pour m'agenouiller devant lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai que j'étais toujours nu.

Mais je me sentais complètement à l'aise avec lui, donc je m'en moquai. Je me penchai en avant pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser alors que je continuai à le caresser doucement à travers son pantalon. Mais je voulais plus...j'avais besoin de sentir sa peau.

Je me reculai pour le regarder à nouveau et ses yeux azur aux paupières lourdes pénétrèrent les miens. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et il haletait. Je murmurai, "S"il te plaît."

Je regardai sa pomme d'Adam bouger lorsqu'il déglutit et hocha la tête. Je ne pus pas empêcher un sourire en coin d'étirer mes lèvres et il chuchota, "Putain, si sexy..."

J'agrippai ses deux mains pour le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agenouille face à moi. On se contenta de se regarder alors que mes mains voyageaient sur ses côtes jusqu'à ce que je glisse mes pouces sous la ceinture de son pantalon pour le faire glisser le long de ses hanches parfaites.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur sa queue. Mon souffle se coupa et je murmurai, "Bordel, Jay. Et t'as dit que moi j'étais bien monté..."

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant et le sexe de Jasper était très long et très épais. Je regardai un fin fil de son délicieux nectar s'échapper de gland pour tomber sur son pantalon, qu'il avait autour des genoux.

Maintenant on était agenouillés...face à face...torse à torse...queue à queue.

Je portai ma main à ma bouche et la léchai lentement avant d'enrouler mes doigts autour de son sexe. Il grogna et se pencha vers moi, plaçant sa tête contre mon épaule avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou.

Mon autre main se glissa dans son dos pour l'attirer plus près alors que ma main commençait à faire des va-et-viens sur sa queue et que mon pouce glissait sur son gland pour me permettre de le pomper lentement.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle court contre mon cou et entendre ses gémissements et ses geignements.

Je lui murmurai, "Tu es si sexy, Jasper...et si beau...j'ai hâte de te sentir en moi et d'être en toi...complètement connectés..."

Je continuai à lui murmurer à l'oreille alors que je caressai son long sexe. Je l'attirai aussi près que possible et je sentis son gland contre mon estomac alors que je le caressais. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité de son gland.

Il resserra ses bras autour de mon cou et gémit, "Ugh...Edward..."

Je lui chuchotai, "Je t'aime, Jasper."

Il grogna et je sentis sa queue se tendre dans ma main et quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit sur ma main et sur mon ventre. Il gémissait, "Putain...je t'aime...oh putain...je t'aime aussi, Edward..."

Je continuai à le caresser jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus. Je le relâchai ensuite et attrapai mon t-shirt pour nous nettoyer. Il était toujours agrippé à mon cou et il tremblait encore. Je jetai mon t-shirt par terre et enroulai mes bras autour de lui.

On resta comme ça pendant un moment avant qu'il ne finisse par se reculer. Ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'il m'embrassa doucement avant de chuchoter, "Merci, Edward. Personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ça auparavant."

Je souris, "Personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ça auparavant non plus, Jay."

Il me relâcha. Nous étions tous les deux tout collant. Il murmura, "Tu veux qu'on aille prendre une douche rapidement?"

Je hochai la tête et on jeta nos vêtements souillés dans le panier de linge sale. Je trouvais ça drôle qu'on soit tous les deux nus mais qu'aucun de nous ne semble être gêné.

Il fit couler l'eau et on entra tous les deux dans la douche. Il était déjà tard donc on décida qu'il vaudrait qu'on se lave rapidement et qu'on évite de se toucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on était tous les deux habillés et couchés dans mon lit. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous endormir vu que nous étions épuisés par les évènements de la soirée.

* * *

Je me réveillai en entendant quelqu'un toquer à ma porte et la voix de ma mère résonner ensuite, "Edward? Pourquoi ta porte est-elle fermée?"

Je sautai hors de mon lit, réveillant Jasper au passage. Je courus jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris, "Euh...je l'ai fermé quand je me suis changé hier soir pendant que Jay était sous la douche. J'ai dû oublier de la rouvrir. Désolé."

_S'il te plaît, crois-moi..._

Elle sourit," Okay, mon chéri. Bon, c'est votre premier jour d'école les garçons, donc vous devez vous lever et venir prendre votre petit-déjeuner. J'ai fait des pancakes aux myrtilles pour Jasper et une omelette jambon/fromage pour toi. Je sais que ce sont vos préférés."

Je souris, "Merci, maman. On sera là dans quelques minutes."

Elle fit volte-face et repartit et je refermai la porte. Je me tournai ensuite vers Jasper qui était entrain de s'étirer. Il marmonna, "Merde, mec. On doit être plus prudent."

Je hochai la tête, "Ouais...mais au moins c'était fermé et elle ne nous a pas surpris ensemble."

On se leva et on se brossa les dents avant de descendre prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Mon père était entrain de lire le journal et ma mère était entrain de nous servir du jus d'orange. Mon père sourit, "Bonjour, les garçons. Vous êtes prêts pour votre grand jour?"

Je grognai, "Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, qui veut être en seconde?"

Jasper rigola en versant du sirop sur ses pancakes. Mon père posa son journal et rigola, "Oh, je suis sûr que ça sera pas aussi terrible que ça."

_Si seulement tu savais..._

Puis ma mère nous rejoignit à table, "Alors, vous envisagez de rejoindre des clubs ou des équipes cette année, les garçons?"

Je rigolai parce que la possibilité que je fasse du sport était plutôt marrante. Jasper releva la tête et sourit, "Je sais pas. Je vais p't'être passer les essais pour l'équipe de basket. Edward, tu devrais essayer la course de fond. T'es vraiment rapide."

Je haussai les épaules. "Peut-être. On verra. J'ai quatre classes avancées cette année donc je pense que je veux d'abord voir combien de temps ça me prendre avant de m'engager à quoi que ce soit."

Jasper grogna, "Je n'arrive pas à croire que le seul cours qu'on ait en commun soit sport."

Je soupirai, "Ouais, ça craint."

Mon père me disputa, "Edward, ce n'est pas une expression appropriée."

Je lui fis un faible sourire, "Désolé, papa."

Il rigola en voyant mon expression et ajouta, "Mais je suppose que ça craint vraiment."

Jasper et moi, on commença à glousser avant de finir notre petit-déjeuner. Une fois qu'on eut fini, on remonta à l'étage pour s'habiller. Maintenant, en plein jour, on était tous les deux redevenus timides, donc il alla se changer dans la salle de bain.

J'enfilai un jean sombre, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise vert foncé. Mon souffle se coupa lorsque je le vis sortir de la salle de bain dans un jean baggy qui tombait sur ses hanches et un t-shirt bleu ciel qui moulait son corps partout où il le fallait.

Il sourit, "Bordel, Eddie. Comment suis-je censé garder mes mains loin de toi toute la journée quand t'es habillé comme ça?"

Je répondis à son sourire tout en fossette par mon sourire en coin et lui dis, "Je pensais exactement la même chose."

On alla tous les deux dans la salle de bain pour essayer de nous coiffer au mieux. Puis on attrapa nos sacs et on s'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir à l'école.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école dura une quinzaine de minutes environ et on discuta sur tout le trajet des cours qu'on avait hâte d'avoir et de ceux qu'on redoutait déjà. Une fois qu'on arriva à l'école, on vit quelques-uns de nos potes traîner devant l'établissement.

Embry nous salua, "Hey J! Hey E! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu cet été, les gars?"

Jasper sourit, "On a bossé, mec. Quoi de neuf?"

On entra dans l'école tous ensemble et Jasper et moi, on se retrouva rapidement devant nos casiers. Au moins ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre donc on pourrait se voir un peu. Et on avait l'heure du déjeuner ensemble donc j'espérai que ça ne serait pas trop terrible.

J'étais entrain de mettre mes livres pour mes deux premières heures de cours dans mon sac lorsque Bella arriva et sourit, "Hey Edward! Comment se sont passées tes vacances?"

_Seigneur, je déteste cette fille..._

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus faux, "Vraiment bien, Bella. Et les tiennes?"

Elle commença à babiller quelque chose mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était que Kelly venait d'arriver et de pincer les fesses de Jasper. Je suis sûr que mon visage était complètement rouge parce que Bella me demanda, "Est-ce que ça va, Edward? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien."

Je hochai la tête, "Euh...ça va. Le stress de la rentrée, je suppose."

Elle recommença à babiller et je regardai Jasper se tourner vers Kelly en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ronronna, "Hey Jazzy. Alors j'ai entendu des trucs plutôt intéressants sur toi cet été, et je me demandais si Maria m'avait dit la vérité."

Son visage commençait à rougir lorsqu'il lui répondit, "Premièrement, ne me touche pas, s'il te plaît. Si je touchais le cul d'une fille comme tu viens de le faire, ce serait du harcèlement sexuel. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas ce que t'as entendu, mais si ça vient de Maria, je suis sûr que c'est rien de bon."

Elle gloussa et chuchota, "Elle a dit que tu étais le meilleur qu'elle avait jamais eu. Maintenant, tu sais, Jazzy, ta réputation te précède et crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne serais pas la seule fille à vouloir vérifier si c'est la vérité cette année."

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et j'essayai de dissimuler la douleur dans mes yeux mais il me connaissait trop bien. Je voyais bien qu'il était vraiment mal à l'aise donc je fermai mon casier et dis au revoir à Bella. Puis je me dirigeai vers Kelly et lui fis aussi un faux sourire. "Salut Kelly. Je suis désolé mais Jay va se concentrer sur ses études cette année et je suis sûr qu'il a pas besoin d'être distrait par des filles lui collant aux basques..."

Jasper sourit en voyant ma jalousie et reprit la parole, "Il a raison. Je vais essayer de me concentrer sur mes cours cette année et pas sur les filles donc pourquoi tu ferais pas passer le message à tout le monde."

Il ferma son casier et on partit. Une fois qu'on fut assez loin d'elle, il me chuchota, "Désolé Eddie, mais merci d'être venu à ma rescousse."

Je lui souris. "Quand tu veux."

On arriva devant la salle de son premier cours donc je lui dis, "Euh...j'te verrais en sport."

Il me fit un faible sourire et prit une profonde inspiration, "Ouais, à plus tard, bé...euh, vieux." Son visage devient rouge vif et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire, "A plus tard, mec."

Je le regardai me faire un sourire avant d'entrer en classe et immédiatement trois traînées furent sur lui. Il me fit un sourire d'excuse et je grognai avant de partir en cours.

Et lorsque j'arrivai en salle de Biologie Avancée, j'eus envie de crier. Devant moi se trouvaient Tanya et Maria.

_Oh bordel de merde...cette année va vraiment craindre!_

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **mistyhaze420

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à mistyhaze420. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Eddie et moi la nuit dernière. Je devais faire de gros efforts pour empêcher cette scène de se rejouer encore et encore dans mon esprit sinon je passerais ma journée à me balader avec la trique. Et j'avais été sincère lorsque je lui avais parlé de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Aussi impatient de le faire que j'étais, j'étais un peu nerveux aussi. Je savais qu'on devrait prendre notre temps; après tout, je ne voulais jamais qu'Edward regrette quoi que ce soit qu'on ait fait ensemble et je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt à aller aussi loin pour le moment.

Et pour être honnête, je n'étais pas prêt non plus. Je n'avais jamais couché avec un garçon et même si je voulais vraiment sentir Edward à l'intérieur de moi...j'avais un petit peur aussi. Je veux dire, merde, ce type était déjà énooorme et je savais que son sexe grossirait probablement encore plus au cours des prochaines années.

Je souris intérieurement lorsque Jasper le petit diable pensa à l'effet que ça me ferait de le prendre dans ma bouche et de goûter son essence directement à la source. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le goûter hier soir...et putain, il avait un goût incroyable. Je me demandais si j'arriverais à lui donner du plaisir. Je veux dire, je m'étais fait tailler plein de pipes donc je savais ce que j'aimais mais serait-ce différent d'en tailler une à quelqu'un? J'étais sûr d'au moins une chose...parce que c'était Edward, j'avalerais définitivement tout ce qu'il me donnerait.

_Seigneur, quand est-ce que ça va sonner?_

J'étais en cours d'Anglais. Le prof ne faisait pas grand chose aujourd'hui, il parlait simplement du programme de l'année. Et je me dis, va chier, je ferais tout aussi bien de prendre des notes. Je ne voulais définitivement pas passer les quatre prochaines années séparé d'Edward donc je m'étais dit que si je faisais peut-être de gros efforts cette année, alors je pourrais entrer en classes avancées pour être avec lui l'année prochaine.

Je savais que j'étais assez intelligent pour ça, je n'avais jamais vraiment fourni le moindre effort...mais Edward valait la peine que je fasse des efforts. Puis mon esprit commença à se projeter à après le lycée. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour moi qu'il irait à la fac. Je n'avais jamais cru y aller mais je voulais être avec lui et je voulais être quelqu'un de bien pour lui donc peut-être que la fac pourrait être une possibilité. Mais, si je voulais entrer en fac, il me faudrait définitivement une bourse d'étude.

_Merde, je vais vraiment devoir me casser le cul..._

Les trois filles qui s'étaient collées à moi quand j'étais entré, Kara, Meghan, et Lisa, s'étaient placées autour de moi. Elles avaient essayé de me draguer l'année dernière mais j'étais avec Maria...et je suis fidèle. Elles avaient été plutôt énervées lorsque je les avais envoyé bouler ce matin, mais elles semblaient s'en être rapidement remises.

Je sentis des doigts glisser dans mes cheveux et je me tournai vers Kara, "Écoutes, Kara...je ne veux pas me montrer malpoli mais je ne suis pas intéressé pas, okay? Maintenant, fous la paix à mes cheveux s'il te plaît."

_Putain, lâche-moi..._

Elle se renfonça sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je me tournai à nouveau vers le prof et continuai à prendre des notes. Heureusement, elles me laissèrent tranquille pour le reste du cours et dès que la cloche sonna, je me précipitai vers mon casier en espérant voir Edward.

J'attendis aussi longtemps que possible avant de prendre mon livre de math à contre coeur pour me rendre en cours.

J'entrai dans la classe et heureusement, j'y retrouvai Embry et Seth. Je m'assis près d'eux et on discuta un peu. Mais quand le cours commença, je tournai toute mon attention vers le prof en espérant que l'heure passerait vite.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me précipitai à nouveau vers mon casier pour trouver Edward devant le sien avec une grimace sur son magnifique visage. Je le rejoignis rapidement, "Hey, mec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Il me fit un faible sourire, "Oh, hey, Jay. Rien, t'en fais pas."

Je baissai la voix, "Dis-moi, Edward."

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Tanya et Maria sont avec moi en cours de Biologie.

Je grimaçai, "Oh. Désolé."

Cette fois-ci, il me sourit, "Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Tu n'as pas fait les emplois du temps. Ecoute, c'est pas si grave. Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Maria n'en a définitivement pas fini avec toi. Je pense que tu as blessé son ego quand tu l'as jeté et elle semble bien déterminée à te récupérer."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, "Elle s'en remettra. Et Tanya? Elle t'a emmerdé?"

Il ricana, "Cette fille est folle. J'ai peur de retrouver des lapins morts sur le pas de ma porte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

J'éclatai de rire, "A ce point-là?"

Il sourit. "Ouais. Elle arrête pas de dire qu'on est fait pour être ensemble et qu'elle est prête à attendre jusqu'à ce que je m'en rende compte."

Il frissonna et j'éclatai de rire, "Vois les choses du bon côté, Edward...Plus que trois ans avant qu'elles ne passent leur diplôme."

Il grogna et se cogna la tête contre le casier.

Tout le monde se rendait dans leur classe suivante et je soupirai, "Bon, je suppose que je te verrais au déjeuner." Mes deux cours suivants étaient à l'autre bout de l'école donc je ne pourrais pas revenir à mon casier.

Edward me sourit, "Okay, je te verrais plus tard."

Je partis et me retournai une dernière fois vers lui avant de tourner dans le couloir. Il me regardait avec son sourire en coin et vu que nous étions seuls...je lui dis, "Je t'aime," en exagérant les mouvements de ma bouche.

Il rougit et me répondit, "Je t'aime aussi."

Mon coeur rugissait encore de plaisir lorsque j'entrai en cours d'Histoire. Je soupirai en y trouvant Paul. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre et je m'assis à côté de lui. "Hey, mec! Comment tu vas?"

Paul sourit, "Bien, Jay. Hey, je te présente mon ami, Jacob."

Je souris au séduisant garçon à la peau mâte. Ses cheveux d'un noir brillant étaient détachés et tombaient dans son dos.

_Wow...il est plutôt canon...rien à voir avec mon homme cependant..._

Jacob me sourit timidement, "Salut. Ravi de faire ta connaissance."

Je répondis à son sourire par le mien. "Moi aussi mec. T'es nouveau ici?"

Il secoua la tête, "Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, j'suis nouveau dans cette école, mais j'ai vécu à la Rez toute ma vie. J'ai juste enfin réussi à convaincre mon père de me laisser venir ici à l'école."

Le cours commença et une fois de plus, j'y prêtai attention. A la fin du cours, on discuta un peu. Jacob semblait sympa. On avait le même cours suivant donc on discuta un peu plus en s'y rendant.

On entra et Bella me sourit, "Salut Jasper! Euh...Je me demandais si tu sais si quelque chose ne va pas chez Edward? Il semblait plutôt distrait ce matin."

_Tout va bien, c'est juste qu'il te déteste..._

Edward n'aimait vraiment pas Bella parce qu'elle l'avait tourmenté quand il était enfant. J'étais sûr qu'elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle l'aimait bien et qu'elle avait peur que tout le monde le découvre. Ça se voyait à la façon dont elle essayait toujours de lui parler. Je me sentais plutôt mal pour elle...Je veux dire, ce n'était qu'une stupide gamine à l'époque et elle tenait clairement à lui.

Je souris," Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, Bella. Hey, tu connais Jacob?"

Elle secoua la tête et regarda le garçon qui se tenait à côté de moi. Il avait une pointe de rouge sur ses joues mâtes. "Euh...salut, je m'appelle Bella."

"Les enfants, installez-vous pour qu'on puisse commencer." Mr Porter débuta le cours donc on s'installa.

C'était mon cours d'espagnol donc je n'avais vraiment besoin d'être attentif. Je parlais déjà couramment l'espagnol, à l'écrit et à l'oral, donc j'avais pris ce coup pour obtenir de bonnes notes facilement. Donc je laissai mon esprit se tourner vers Edward...

_J'espère vraiment que Maria et Tanya ne l'emmerdent pas trop..._

Je m'assurai de garder mes pensées sous contrôle pour ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter d'une éventuelle érection en cours. Je tournai la tête vers Jake qui reluquait Bella en essayant de se montrer discret. Je rigolai et il rougit lorsqu'il vit que j'avais remarqué ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois que le cours fut fini, Jacob, Bella et moi, on se rendit ensemble à la cafétéria. Lorsqu'on entra dans le bâtiment, je vis qu'Edward était assis avec Ben et Angela. On passa rapidement au self avant de nous diriger vers leur table. J'invitai Jacob à se joindre à nous en supposant que Bella viendrait aussi vu qu'Angela était sa meilleure amie.

On s'assit tous; Edward m'avait gardé la place à côté de lui. Une seconde plus tard, Paul, Embry et Seth nous rejoignirent.

"Hey, Eddie, voici Jacob. Il est nouveau."

Edward sourit à Jacob et lui dit. "Salut, Jacob. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer."

Jacob répondit à son sourire, "Pour moi aussi."

Bella et Angela se levèrent pour aller chercher de l'eau et Jacob me mit un petit coup de coude, "Hey, mec, est-ce que tu sais si Bella sort avec quelqu'un?"

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi? Elle te plaît?"

Il rougit et hocha la tête, "Ouais. Elle a l'air plutôt sympa."

Je souris, "Elle l'est. Fonce, mec."

Il secoua la tête, "Non. Je pense que je vais attendre un peu."

On passa le reste du déjeuner à discuter de nos cours et de ce qu'on avait fait au cours de l'été. Je découvris que le père de Jacob possédait un garage à La Push et qu'il adorait les motos. Je lui dis que je voulais vraiment une moto et il me dit qu'il pourrait m'aider à en retaper une si je voulais. Il me restait encore de l'argent de mes salaires de l'été donc j'acceptai son offre.

On prit rendez-vous pour samedi pour voir ce qu'on pourrait trouver.

Une fois qu'on eut fini de déjeuner, Edward et moi, on retourna à nos casiers en discutant. Il semblait être de meilleure humeur. Son prochain cours était Musique donc il était excité.

Heureusement, les deux heures de cours suivantes se déroulèrent très rapidement et je me rendis à mon dernier cours de la journée, Sport, avec Edward. Je me demandai secrètement à quel point la situation deviendrait gênante lorsqu'on se changerait l'un devant l'autre, mais je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour ça aujourd'hui. On s'assit ensemble dans les tribunes pendant que le prof nous expliquait ce qu'on ferait cette année. A la fin du cours, il nous tendit des feuilles recensant toutes les associations sportives de l'école.

Finalement, la cloche sonna et les cours furent finis. Edward et moi, on retourna à nos casiers ensembles pour récupérer nos affaires.

Alors qu'on s'éloignait de l'école, je repérai Maria qui venait vers nous.

"Hey Jazzy. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Je me demandais si on pourrait discuter une minute?"

Je grognai intérieurement mais réalisai qu'il vaudrait mieux en finir une bonne fois pour toute. "Sûr, Maria. Je reviens tout de suite, Edward."

Il hocha faiblement la tête.

Je suivis Maria à l'écart et ensuite elle commença, "Donc, j'ai repensé à ce qui s'était passé entre nous et je me demandais si tu avais repris tes esprits?"

Je soupirai, "Maria...écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû coucher avec toi parce que j'avais prévu de rompre avec toi. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix mais j'aurais dû te dire non. Mais je n'ai aucune intention de me remettre avec toi et j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de parler de mes putains de capacités à tes copines. Je veux dire, Seigneur, femme, tu n'as pas honte de toi?"

_Oups...aurais probablement pas dû dire ça...elle a l'air à nouveau folle de rage._

"Quel genre de mec es-tu? Tu baises les filles avant de les jeter! T'es un putain de trou du cul!" cria-t-elle.

_Génial, maintenant tout le monde nous regarde...reste calme, Jay..._

J'essayai de lui parler à voix basses pour que les autres arrêtent de nous regarder. "Maria, ne fais pas l'innocente. _Tu_ es venue chez _moi _et tu m'as pratiquement supplié de te baiser donc fais pas style que c'est moi le salaud."

Elle leva la main et me gifla de toutes ses forces. Ça me fit un peu mal.

Je soupirai lorsqu'elle recommença à crier, "Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, Jasper! J'ai entendu ces conneries comme quoi tu veux te concentrer sur tes études cette année! A quoi tu penses? Tu traînes peut-être avec le prodige mais tu n'es qu'une racaille! Tu ne seras jamais intelligent et tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'une bonne baise! Et je vais te dire quelque chose d'autre...tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes putains d'arrières parce que j'ai quatre grands frères qui vont mourir d'envie de te botter le cul, petite merde!"

Sur ces mots, elle fit volte face et partit en tapant des pieds. Tout le monde me regardait maintenant et je me contentai de grogner en secouant la tête avant de retourner auprès d'Edward, qui m'attendait.

Il soupira, "Ça va, Jay?"

Je hochai la tête et lui dis doucement, "Ouais, mec, foutons le camp d'ici."

On avait traversé la moitié du parking lorsque Jacob et Seth nous rejoignirent en courant. "Hey, les gars! Attendez!"

On s'arrêta et ils nous rejoignirent, "Seigneur, Jay! C'est quoi son foutu problème?"

Je regardai Seth et me contentai de secouer la tête. "Ex psychotique, mec, que dire d'autre?"

On marcha un peu ensemble et ensuite, ils prirent une autre direction pour rentrer chez eux. Je fus vraiment soulagé d'arriver chez Edward. Je savais que je devrais bien finir par rentrer chez moi, vu que je n'y avais été que deux fois au cours de l'été, mais ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Au moins, le bon point c'était que j'avais réussi à éviter la visite de mon père.

Lorsqu'on entra, on salua Esme. On lui parla un peu de notre première journée avant de nous rendre dans la chambre d'Edward pour qu'elle puisse commencer à faire le dîner et qu'on puisse commencer à faire nos devoirs.

A la seconde même où la porte fut fermée, j'attrapai Edward par la taille et l'attirai contre moi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et on s'étreignit pendant quelques minutes. Je fermai les yeux et respirai son odeur tout en laissant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien guérir la petite blessure que Maria avait réussi à me faire. Salope.

Il finit par se reculer et il m'embrassa doucement avant de me chuchoter, "N'écoute pas ce que cette salope raconte, Jasper. Tu es très intelligent et tu es vraiment incroyable. Je t'aime tellement et je ne veux pas que sa petite crise de nerf te fasse du mal."

Je lui souris, "Tu as raison Edward. Je ne dois pas être si terrible que ça vu que le meilleur mec de l'école est amoureux de moi."

Il rougit et ensuite, on entendit sa mère approcher donc on se sépara rapidement. Je m'assis sur son canapé et commençai à sortir mes livres de mon sac. Sa mère toqua à la porte et Edward lui dit d'entrer.

"Hey, les garçons, je dois faire un saut au marché pour acheter de la ciboulette pour la soupe. Ça ne me prendra pas longtemps."

"Okay, maman."

Elle ferma la porte et Edward la verrouilla immédiatement.

Il me fit ensuite un petit sourire diabolique avant de s'approcher de moi et de pousser mes livres par terre. Il me chevaucha sur le canapé et sourit. "J'ai passé toute la foutue journée à mourir d'envie de t'embrasser." Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

Et tout le reste disparut. Tout ce que je pouvais sentir, c'était l'amour provenant de lui. Sa langue glissa sur mes lèvres et je les ouvris immédiatement pour lui. Il m'embrassa profondément et je ne pus pas retenir le gémissement qui m'échappa.

Je me tournai et l'allongeai sur le canapé sans jamais interrompre notre baiser. Je m'allongeai sur lui mais soutenais mon poids à la force des bras pendant qu'on s'embrassait. Finalement je me reculai pour qu'on puisse respirer. Je posai ensuite ma tête sur son épaule et il fit doucement courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je dus m'endormir parce que je ne me souviens de rien d'autre qu'Edward me secouant doucement. "Réveille-toi, Jay. Ma mère vient de rentrer."

Je me redressai, groggy, et l'embrassai une fois de plus avant de me lever. Je m'étirai et lui dis, "Désolé de m'être endormi sur toi, bébé."

Il me sourit, "Pourquoi serais-tu désolé pour ça?"

Je répondis à son sourire, "Je t'ai probablement écrasé."

Il rigola, "Tu ne m'as pas écrasé. Il se trouve que j'aime quand tu t'endors sur moi comme ça."

Je lui fis un large sourire, "Peut-être qu'un jour on sera vraiment capable de dormir ensemble sans avoir à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit."

Il alla ouvrir sa porte avant de se tourner vers moi, "Je t'aime Jasper. Un jour, on pourra être ensemble sans avoir à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Je te le promets."

On descendit pour aller aider Esme à finir le dîner, et peu après, Carlisle rentra. On s'assit et on mangea de la soupe de pomme de pomme de terre, de la salade et du pain frais. On parla un peu de notre journée et ensuite je me portai volontaire pour faire la vaisselle pour qu'Esme puisse se détendre. Je pensai que c'était le moins que je pouvais faire étant donné que je mangeai là presque tous les soirs.

Après le dîner, Edward et moi, on monta à l'étage pour commencer à faire nos devoirs. Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Peter et prendre de ses nouvelles vu que je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis quelques jours.

"Allô?"

"Hey Peter. C'est Jasper. J'appelais juste pour savoir comment toi et Charlotte allez?"

Il rigola. "On va bien, fils. Comment s'est passé ta première journée d'école?"

On parla pendant quelques minutes et je lui dis que je passerais vendredi après les cours pour l'aider avec certaines des corvées qu'il avait à faire. Edward ajouta ensuite qu'il viendrait avec moi.

On étala nos livres sur son lit avant de nous allonger pour commencer nos devoirs. On n'avait pas grand chose à faire donc on finit rapidement. J'étais entrain de le regarder lorsqu'il releva la tête et me sourit. "A quoi tu penses, Jay?"

Je souris, "A toi, bien sûr."

Il rigola et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui demander, "Hey, Edward? Est-ce que tu penses que si je fais de gros efforts cette année, je pourrais peut-être te rejoindre en classe avancée l'année prochaine?"

Son visage s'éclaira, "Bien sûr, Jasper. Tu ferais ça pour moi?"

Je tendis la main pour attraper la sienne, "Ouais. Je ne veux pas passer les quatre prochaines années sans toi à l'école. Et en plus, je pensais que peut-être, un jour, on pourrait aller à la fac ensemble mais pour ça j'aurais besoin d'une bourse d'étude. Est-ce que tu penses au futur parfois?"

Il se coucha sur le côté et porta ma main à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement et me sourit, "J'y pense tout le temps. Je pense à nous, ensemble à la fac, partageant un appartement hors du campus. Je pense à notre première maison à nous, et à comment on sera quand on sera vieux. Je sais que ça a l'air stupide parce qu'on est encore jeunes mais je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je t'aime tellement, Jay. Tu fais partie de moi et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi."

Je souris, "Ce n'est pas du tout stupide. Je ressens la même chose. Je suis sûre que les choses ne seront pas vraiment faciles au cours des années à venir, Edward, mais on doit se promettre de rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus. Je te veux pour toujours et je m'en fous qu'on soit aussi jeune, je sais qu'on est fait pour être toujours ensemble." Puis je rougis et il éclata de rire. "Seigneur, est-ce que je suis comme Tanya?"

Il commença à rire, "Non, tu n'as rien à voir avec cette dingue. Ne t'en fais pas, Jay. On peut faire face à tout tant qu'on sera ensemble."

Je me penchai et embrassai ses lèvres douces, "Je t'aime, Edward."

"Mmm...Je t'aime aussi, Jay."

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement à l'école, et bientôt, on fut vendredi. Maria m'avait critiqué devant toutes les filles de l'école, donc au moins, la plupart d'entre elles me foutaient la paix, à part les plus grosses traînées du lycée qui étaient plus intriguées que jamais et les quelques filles qui voulaient être celle qui me changerait. Je remerciai secrètement Maria d'avoir rendu la plupart des filles méfiantes. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne savaient que c'était un adorable garçon innocent qui m'avait changé.

Je fis un peu plus connaissance avec Jacob et réalisai que je l'appréciais vraiment. On avait beaucoup d'intérêts en commun: la musique, les voitures et les motos. Edward semblait bien s'entendre avec lui mais ils n'avaient aucun cours ensemble donc ils ne se voyaient qu'au déjeuner. Edward était devenu un peu jaloux lorsque je lui avais dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec Jacob samedi, mais je l'avais invité à se joindre à nous et il avait dit qu'il viendrait peut-être. Ensuite je lui avais dit que Jacob avait un gros faible pour Bella et Edward s'était calmé. Je veux dire, sérieusement, combien de gays croyait-il qu'il y avait dans ce foutu lycée?

On assistait à notre dernier cours de la journée, Sport, et on faisait des tours de terrain. Edward était vraiment sexy dans sa tenue de sport, bizarre, je sais, mais tellement vrai. Ce short mettait vraiment en valeurs ses longues jambes. On s'était évité dans le vestiaire et dans les douches pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de voir un problème, ahem, se dresser devant nous.

La journée était enfin finie et on allait chez Peter ce soir. Il avait dit qu'on pouvait rester pour la nuit si on voulait et les parents d'Edward avaient accepté. Sa mère allait nous déposer.

Donc lorsqu'on sortit de l'école et que je vis quatre immenses espagnols dans une voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, je me tournai vers Edward qui ne les avait pas encore vu et su que je devais le sortir de là. Je m'allumai donc une cigarette et lui dis, "Euh, hey, Edward? Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service?"

Il me sourit, "Bien sûr, Jay."

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de retourner dans l'école pour aller chercher mon livre d'histoire dans mon casier? Je viens juste de m'allumer ma clope et je ne veux pas l'éteindre."

Il eut l'air un peu confus et fis volte-face pour retourner dans l'école en courant. Je savais que je devais en finir rapidement avant qu'il ne revienne. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit impliqué dans mes emmerdes.

Je me dirigeai vers la voiture en tirant une latte sur ma cigarette et exhalai avant de leur dire. "Alors les mecs, vous allez passer la nuit dans cette voiture ou vous allez faire ce pour quoi vous êtes venus?"

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la voiture et je tirai une autre latte pour me préparer. Ça allait faire vraiment mal; ils étaient immenses et clairement plus à l'école. L'un d'entre eux parla, "T'as des couilles pour quelqu'un qui va se faire démolir la gueule."

Je tirai une autre latte et lui dis, "Ouais, ben..."

Puis je lui jetai ma cigarette au visage. Ça le surprit assez pour que je puisse lui mettre au moins une bonne droite avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur moi. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais au sol entrain de me faire tabasser par eux quatre.

Ils continuèrent à me frapper et je perdis connaissance. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Edward était penché sur moi, les yeux brillants de larmes. "Merci Seigneur, tu es réveillé."

Puis je sentis la douleur. Je grognai et regardai autour de moi.

_Putain. Je suis à l'hôpital._

Carlisle s'approcha ensuite. "Fils, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre?"

Je hochai la tête et essayai de m'éclaircir la gorge pour parler. Ma voix fut très rauque, "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Edward me tendit un verre d'eau et j'en bus une gorgée. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait, "Les frères de Maria t'ont sauté dessus à l'école. Lorsque je suis revenu avec ton livre d'histoire, tu étais au sol au milieu de la rue. Jacob et Bella étaient avec moi et on est venu te rejoindre en courant. Bella a appelé son père et ils ont sauté dans leur voiture pour partir. Le Chef Swan a été les arrêter chez eux. Je veux dire, Seigneur, ils sont tous majeurs."

J'essayai de me redresser et grognai à nouveau.

"Vas-y doucement, fils. Tu as une côté cassée, un poignet brisé et de nombreux hématomes et égratignures. Je vais aller te chercher un anti-douleur. Tu dois passer la nuit ici mais tu pourras rentrer à la maison dès demain." Carlisle quitta ensuite la pièce, me laissant seul avec Edward.

Je regardai des larmes couler sur son magnifique visage. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Edward."

Il renifla, "Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Pourquoi m'as-tu dit de partir, Jay? J'aurais pu t'aider. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas tout simplement retourné dans l'école pour attendre qu'il s'en aille?"

"Edward, je le méritais. J'ai jeté leur petite soeur 30 secondes à peine après avoir sorti ma queue d'elle. Et en plus, je savais ce qui m'attendait et je voulais juste en finir avec ça. Je ne fuis pas et je ne me cache jamais. Je n'allais pas passer toute l'année à regarder par dessus mon épaule et je n'allais certainement pas t'impliquer dans mes emmerdes. C'est fini maintenant. Maria a eu sa vengeance et je guérirais. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, Edward."

Il sécha ses larmes et caressa ensuite ma joue. Je soupirai et me pressai contre sa main. Tout mon corps me faisait mal sauf là où il me touchait. Il chuchota, "Je t'aime, Jasper."

Je souris légèrement mais ça me fit plutôt mal. "Je t'aime aussi bébé."

Carlisle revint et il enleva sa main. Carlisle me donna un anti-douleur et je m'endormis à nouveau.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai la fois suivante, il faisait nuit. A travers les rideaux, je pouvais voir le ciel noir et la pleine lune. Il faisait sombre dans ma chambre. J'entendis quelqu'un ronfler et baissai les yeux pour voir Edward, assis sur une chaise avec la tête sur mon lit. Il était endormi. Je fis courir les doigts de ma main droite dans ses cheveux vu que ma main gauche était complètement broyée. Il s'agita pendant une minute avant de lever la tête pour me regarder de ses yeux bouffis.

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui sourire, "Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?"

Il bailla, "Mon père a dit que je pouvais rester. Il est rentré pour dormir un peu mais il reviendra demain matin pour essayer de te faire sortir.

"Bébé, t'avais pas besoin de rester. Tu devrais à la maison, dans ton bon lit confortable à prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Il secoua la tête, "Non, je dois être là où tu es."

Il se leva et s'étira, "Oh, Peter a téléphoné. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Il voulait venir mais je lui ai dit de rester avec Charlotte, qu'on prendrait soin de toi et que tu l'appellerais demain."

Je hochai la tête, "Merci, mec."

Il bailla à nouveau, "Je vais aller m'acheter un Coca au distributeur. Tu veux quelque chose?"

"Ouais, un Coca ça m'ira."

Il partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux Cocas, et un verre plein de glaçons et une paille pour moi. On discuta un peu avant de recommencer tous les deux à avoir sommeil. L'infirmière vint me donner un autre anti-douleur et dit à Edward qu'il y avait un lit de camp dans le placard. Il m'embrassa doucement et je grimaçai un peu. Apparemment, ma lèvre était éclatée et j'avais un oeil au beurre noir. C'est ça qui m'énervait le plus. Ces connards m'avaient abîmé le visage et maintenant je ne serais pas capable d'embrasser convenablement Edward jusqu'à ce que ma lèvre soit guérie.

Edward m'embrassa ensuite sur le front et chuchota, "Dors un peu, Jay. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit."

J'étais à peine cohérent désormais mais je me rappelle lui avoir dit que je l'aimais.

* * *

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai en entendant une putain de voix énervante.

"Jasper Whitlock! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu? Ça fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas vu et j'étais sûre que t'avais fini en prison ou dans un foutu hôpital!"

Je grognai et ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. "T'es vraiment une mère excellente. Ravi d'apprendre que tu t'inquiétais autant pour moi."

Elle souffla, "Ne fais pas ton malin avec moi, Jasper! Je suis juste venue voir si tu allais bien et tu m'insultes!"

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai la femme qui m'avait donné mes cheveux et mes yeux, "Je vais bien, mama. Tu peux partir la conscience tranquille. Les parents d'Edward et Peter se sont occupés de moi. Je ne suis plus ton problème."

Edward s'était réveillé et il regardait ma mère de travers.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit, "Jasper, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, okay? Tu n'es pas arrivé avec un manuel d'instructions ni rien, tu sais? Et je n'avais que 15 ans quand je t'ai eu. Je sais que je suis nulle comme mère mais je fais de mon mieux. Si ce n'est pas assez, alors je ne sais pas quoi te dire."

Je soupirai. "Ça va, maman. Vraiment, tout va bien. Rentre à la maison et ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une boîte, "Tiens bébé, je te donne des anti-douleurs parce que je suis sûre que ces trous du cul de docteurs ne te donneront rien de bon."

Je fronçai les sourcils, "Non, maman. Je suis sûr que ce que me donne le Dr Cullen est suffisant."

Elle rigola, "N'importe quoi, Jasper, maintenant prends ces foutus pilules, bébé. En fait, il me reste aussi un demi-paquet de clopes. Je te les laisses aussi et je vais te mettre les pilules dedans. Appelle-moi s'il t'en faut plus, okay?"

Je soupirai, "Ouais, maman."

Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front, "Très bien, fils. Reposes-toi. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." Et je suppose que d'une étrange façon, je l'aimais vraiment. On avait une relation vraiment tordue mais je savais quand même que je me portai beaucoup mieux sans elle.

Elle se leva et partit. Je me tournai vers Edward, "Hey, mec, est-ce que tu peux te débarrasser de ces pilules pour moi? Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de tentation."

Il sourit et s'approcha de moi. Il se contenta ensuite de me fixer avec un grand sourire sur son visage pendant un moment, "Je suis vraiment fier de toi, Jay."

Je souris, "Alors ça en vaut la peine."

Il fit tomber les pilules dans sa main et les emmena dans la salle de bain pour les jeter dans les toilettes. Puis Peter arriva, "Et ben bordel, fils, t'as un sale gueule!"

Je rigolai un peu, "Merci vieil homme, mais je suis toujours plus beau que toi."

Il rigola et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Edward sortit de la salle de bain et attrapa une autre chaise, "Hey Peter."

Peter sourit, "Salut mon garçon. Maintenant que je vous ai tous les deux tous seuls, je veux vous parler."

On hocha la tête et il parla à voix basse, "Maintenant, les garçons, vous savez que Charlotte et moi n'avons aucun problème avec le fait que vous êtes ensemble et tout. Donc si vous avez besoin d'un endroit où être...comment disent les jeunes de nos jours...relax, vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous. Mais il n'y aura pas de touche-pipi chez moi et je pense que vous devriez vraiment envisager d'en parler à Carlisle. C'est un homme bon et ça fait longtemps que je le connais. Je pense qu'il comprendrait."

J'éclatai de rire, "Touche-pipi, hein?"

Il me fit un sourire moqueur, "Petit con."

Edward était tout rouge. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Carlisle entra dans la chambre. Peter et lui discutèrent un petit peu et Edward me chuchota, "Seigneur, c'était embarrassant."

Je rigolai, "Ouais, désolé pour ça."

Il se contenta de me sourire avec ses adorables petites joues rouges.

Peter était prêt à repartir et il vint me serrer doucement la main, "Pense à ce que je t'ai dis, fils."

Je souris, "Promis, Peter."

Il partit et Carlisle prépara les papiers nécessaires pour que je puisse enfin partir. J'avais mal comme tout lorsqu'on arriva enfin chez Edward. Edward m'aida à entrer et je tombai tout de suite nez-à-nez avec Esme.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues, les yeux plein de larmes. "Oh, Jasper! Je meurs d'envie de te serrer dans mes bras mais je ne veux pas te faire mal, mon garçon. Maintenant, tout est prêt. Tu resteras dans la chambre d'Edward avec lui. Montons à l'étage pour que tu puisses te coucher."

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle murmura, "Je t'aime tellement, Jasper."

Génial, mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes maintenant. C'était comme ça que devait se comporter une mère. Je chuchotai, "Je t'aime aussi, Esme."

Ils m'aidèrent à monter à l'étage et je mourrai d'envie de prendre une douche. Carlisle dût retourner à l'hôpital et Esme alla me préparer un petit-déjeuner avant d'aller à la pharmacie.

Edward m'aida à me déshabiller et à entrer dans la douche. Je devais garder mon poignet hors de l'eau et ne pouvait pas encore mouiller le bandage qui recouvrait mes côtes non plus. Je fus surpris de le sentir entrer dans la cabine de douche à ma suite. Je tournai la tête et il me sourit, "Personne n'est là donc ne t'en fais pas."

Je souris aussi, "Je n'étais pas inquiet."

Il me fit un sourire satisfait et attrapa le pommeau de douche, "Penche la tête en arrière, Jay."

Je fis ce qu'il dit et je sentis ses doigts délicats se glisser dans mes boucles mouillées. Ce fut paradisiaque lorsqu'il versa un peu de shampoing dans la paume de sa main avant de commencer à me masser le cuir chevelu. Il utilisa le pommeau de douche pour me rincer avant d'attraper une éponge pour me laver le corps

Je soupirai, "C'est vraiment agréable..."

Il rigola, "Ouais, je peux voir ça."

J'avais un début d'érection depuis qu'il avait commencé à me laver et je lui fis un sourire amusé, "Laisse-moi te laver de la tête aux pieds et ensuite on verra ce qu'il se passe."

Il me sourit, "La prochaine fois, Jay."

Il termina de me laver et me de rincer. Puis il coupa l'eau et attrapa quelques serviettes. Il m'aida à me sécher et à enfiler un pantalon en flanelle et un t-shirt.

Il m'aida ensuite à m'allonger et Esme arriva ensuite avec un plateau couvert de nourritures et de médicaments. Elle et Edward s'assirent à côté de moi. On mangea en discutant et ensuite, je pris mes médicaments. Elle récupéra ensuite le plateau et m'embrassa sur le front, "Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, mon chéri, dis-le moi. Maintenant repose-toi et guéris vite."

Je souris, "Okay. Merci Esme."

Elle me sourit et quitta la pièce. Je m'allongeai et Edward s'allongea à côté de moi. Il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, et je savais que c'était parce qu'il avait mal dormi la nuit précédente. Je m'endormis et rêvai qu'on révélait notre relation à Carlisle et Esme. Dans mon rêve, ils étaient heureux pour nous et ils m'aimaient toujours comme un fils. Je rêvai ensuite que je partais à la fac avec Edward, et qu'on restait ensemble et heureux.

* * *

Je planai toute la journée. Edward resta dans la chambre avec moi. Il passa son temps à regarder la télé ou à lire. Je me rappelle avoir mangé encore une fois. Je me rappelle que Carlisle et Esme vinrent voir si j'allais bien plusieurs fois. Mais lorsque je me réveillai pour la dernière fois, ce fut en entendant à nouveau cette voix irritante.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au réveil et vis qu'il était 3h30 du matin et ma mère était entrain de crier en bas. Mon coeur se serra. Edward se réveilla et me regarda, "Est-ce que c'est ta mère?"

Je hochai la tête, "Ouais. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

On sortit du lit et il m'aida à descendre. Je m'arrêtai au beau milieu des escaliers lorsque je la vis. Elle était complètement défoncée et entrain de crier sur Carlisle, qui avait enfilé une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama. "C'est _mon_ fils et je l'emmène loin de cette ville de merde!"

Carlisle essayait de garder son calme. "Ecoutez, Linda, il est 3h30 du matin et il vient juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Je ne vous laisserais pas emmener ce garçon où que ce soit."

Je réussis à l'appeler d'une voix étranglée, "Maman?"

Elle me regarda de ses yeux injectés de sang, "Jasper! On s'en va bébé! Va chercher tes affaires!"

Je secouai la tête, "Quoi? Où va-t-on?"

Elle souffla, "Je ne sais pas encore, bébé. On va juste prendre la voiture et voir où elle va nous mener. Ce sera marrant comme à chaque fois."

Je ne pus pas retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. "Je ne veux pas partir, mama. Je veux rester ici. Ce n'est pas marrant pour moi."

Elle grimaça, "Pose ton cul dans la foutue voiture, Jasper! Maintenant!"

Edward se plaça devant moi et secoua la tête, "Il ne va nulle part..."

Puis Carlisle parla. "Allons discuter de tout ça dans la cuisine. Les garçons ont besoin de sommeil..."

Elle passa à côté de lui et s'approcha de moi mais Esme lui bloqua le passage et la repoussa en arrière, "Si tu veux toucher à ce garçon, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. Maintenant, je te suggère de te calmer et on peut aller parler de ça dans la cuisine, Linda, mais tu n'emmèneras Jasper _nulle part_. Essaye de le forcer et tu découvriras que je ne suis pas aussi douce et gentille que j'en ai l'air."

Je fus choqué. Edward aussi, à en juger par sa mâchoire tombante. Carlisle rigola en regardant sa femme avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ma mère, "Alors qu'en sera-t-il? On peut aller parler de ça comme des adultes ou vous pouvez partir."

Elle soupira et leva ensuite les mains au ciel, "Très bien! Il est votre putain de problème maintenant! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu de toute façon! J'aurais dû me faire avorter quand j'en ai eu l'opportunité."

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter et je passai à côté d'Edward pour faire face à ma mère, les yeux brûlant de larmes, "Putain, alors pourquoi tu m'as pris à Grand-mère? Pourquoi tu m'as traîné hors de sa foutue maison?"

Elle ressembla à un démon lorsqu'elle me lança un regard noir de ses yeux sans âme, "Parce qu'elle t'aimait et que je voulais lui faire du mal! Je pensais que je te rendrais une fois que je lui aurais donné une leçon mais cette vieille salope est morte et je me suis retrouvée coincée avec toi! Pourquoi tu penses que j'en ai jamais rien eu à foutre de ce qui t'arrivait? Parce que tu ne fais que me rappeler tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie et je suis heureuse que tu te sois fait démolir petit bâtard! J'aurais aimé qu'une de ces tapettes t'achève comme ça j'aurais été débarrassé de toi pour toujours et j'aurais enfin récupéré ma putain de vie!"

J'étais en pleine crise d'hystérie maintenant. Je suppose que j'avais toujours su tout ça mais l'entendre finalement me le dire fut trop dur à supporter. Mes jambes faiblirent et je commençai à tomber mais je sentis les bras d'Edward s'enrouler autour de moi pour amortir ma chute.

Esme l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers la porte d'entrée. Carlisle l'ouvrit et dit, "Si jamais vous essayez de le recontacter, je m'assurerais que vous finissiez derrière les barreaux. Ne revenez plus jamais."

Esme la poussa dehors et claqua la porte.

Un instant plus tard, je les sentis tous les trois m'aider à me relever et me guider vers le canapé. Ils m'allongèrent dessus avec Edward à mes pieds et ma tête posée sur les jambes d'Esme. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux alors que je pleurais. Elle arrêtait pas de me chuchoter, "Chut...tout va bien, mon chéri. Moi vivante, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Tu es _mon _fils maintenant. Je t'aime et tu es un bon garçon. Tout ira bien, fils."

Carlisle s'approcha et s'assit sur la table basse devant moi. "Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi horrible pour toi, Jasper. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit à quel point elle était horrible, ni toi ni Edward. J'aurais pu t'aider, fils. Mais ne t'inquiète de rien. Tu es un membre de notre famille. Tu l'as été depuis le premier jour où tu as passé le pas de notre porte. On t'aime, fils."

Edward me massait les pieds tout en restant silencieux, mais il pleurait aussi. Je finis par m'endormir après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées: **

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **mistyhaze420

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à mistyhaze420. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9 -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Jasper s'endormit avec la tête sur les genoux de ma mère. Je m'endormis en lui massant les pieds. Je me réveillai lorsque mon père me secoua doucement. "Réveilles-toi, fiston. Allons vous mettre au lit."

Je hochai la tête et baillai avant de me lever. Mon père glissa ses bras sous Jasper et je l'aidai parce que Jasper était plutôt lourd et très grand. On le porta à l'étage et on l'installa dans mon lit. Ma mère l'embrassa sur le front et me serra dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre et de fermer la porte.

Je savais qu'ils reviendraient pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien donc je l'embrassai sur la joue et lui murmurai que je l'aimais avant de lui tourner le dos pour essayer de dormir. Je remontai la couverture jusque sous mon menton et tendis ensuite le bras sous les couvertures pour attraper sa main.

Mon coeur saignait pour Jasper. Combien de temps allait-il encore souffrir?

_Plus jamais...il vivra toujours ici maintenant._

Je souris à cette pensée.

_Crotte. J'espère que maman et papa ne le feront pas rester dans une autre chambre..._

Je gloussai un peu à l'idée que nous étions désormais comme des frères. Je repensai ensuite à tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps.

_Je me demande si je pourrais convaincre des filles de botter le cul de Maria...mais, elle risquerait de s'en reprendre à Jasper. Si j'étais une fille, je lui aurais refait le portrait. Salope. Heureusement que son incapable de mère à quitté nos vies maintenant. Je jure que je passerais le restant de mes jours à montrer à Jasper à quel point il est spécial, et merveilleux, et fort. Je n'ai jamais rencontré qui que ce soit d'aussi fort que lui._

Et il veut s'améliorer à l'école pour qu'on soit ensemble. J'espère que tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement ne le retardera pas. Il est si intelligent, je sais qu'il peut être excellent à l'école et je vais l'aider autant que possible. Il essaye tellement de faire au mieux. Il chasse les démons. Il n'a peut-être pas d'ailes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas un ange.

Je m'endormis finalement et rêvai de notre futur ensemble.

* * *

Le matin suivant, je fus réveillé par ma mère qui nous apporta le petit déjeuner au lit. Elle murmura, "Bonjour mon coeur."

Je souris. "Bonjours maman."

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et posa le plateau de nourriture sur ma table de chevet. Elle secoua doucement Jasper par l'épaule et chuchota, "Réveille-toi, mon chéri."

Il gigota et ouvrit les yeux dans un grognement. Ses yeux étaient encore rouge et gonflés. Son pauvre oeil était enflé et bleus et sa lèvres éclatée avait doublé de volume. Il était toujours la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu. Ma mère fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jasper et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. "Bonjour, mon fils."

Il lui sourit du mieux possible et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Il recommença à pleurer, mais plus doucement cette fois et elle lui caressa le dos. A travers ses sanglots, il chuchota, "Je suis désolé de vous avoir impliqué dans ma vie de merde..."

Elle se recula et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. "N'importe quoi, Jasper. Ce n'est pas de faute et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre t'excuser pour ça. Nous sommes si chanceux de t'avoir dans nos vies. Tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui soit jamais arrivée à cette famille mon coeur, et je vais te l'enfoncer dans ta petite tête de mule jusqu'à ce que tu me crois. Je t'aime, mon chéri. Maintenant, sèches tes larmes. Aujourd'hui, c'est un nouveau départ pour nous tous. Tu as une nouvelle mère et un nouveau père, nous avons un nouveau fils, et Edward a un nouveau frère."

Je grimaçai, mais heureusement, elle ne me vit pas.

Il releva la tête vers elle, "Merci d'avoir pris ma défense hier soir."

Elle sourit, "Mon adorable petit chéri...Je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour toi. Pour vous deux..." Elle tendit le bras pour attraper ma main..."mes deux formidables garçons."

Elle sécha les larmes de Jasper et l'embrassa sur le front. Il sourit. "Merci, Esme. Je vous aimes tous tellement. Je suis si chanceux de vous avoir."

Elle sourit, "C'est nous qui sommes chanceux. Maintenant, fils, tu dois manger et prendre tes médicaments pour que tu ailles mieux. "

Il hocha la tête et elle plaça le plateau sur ses genoux. Elle avait préparé un plat pour moi aussi, donc on commença à manger. Elle nous dit qu'elle reviendrait un petit peu plus tard pour voir si Jasper n'avait besoin de rien, et je lui dis que je lui descendrais le plateau lorsqu'on aurait fini.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me tournai vers Jasper et lui souris, "Ça va, bébé?"

Il hocha la tête et soupira. "Ouais. Sale journée, hier, hein?"

Je lui attrapai la main. Je la portai ensuite à mes lèvres et embrassai ses phalanges bleues. "Ouais, mais ça ira mieux aujourd'hui. Et ce sera encore mieux demain. Tout ira bien maintenant, Jay. Tu es ici, tu es en sécurité, et on t'aime."

Il me sourit, "Je t'aime, Edward."

"Je t'aime, frangin."

Il rigola. "Ouais, c'est plutôt bizarre, hein?"

Ce fut à mon tour d'éclater de rire. "Un peu, mais je m'en fous. Je n'échangerais pas ça contre tout l'or du monde."

Il sourit, "Moi non plus, Darlin."

Une fois qu'on eut fini, Jasper se rendormit et je descendis notre plateau. J'entendis quelque chose dans le garage et décidai d'aller voir ce que c'était. J'ouvris la porte et vis mon père. Il était encore en pyjama et il avait mis ses gants de boxes pour taper sur le sac de frappe.

J'entrai dans le garage et enroulai mes bras autour du sac pour le tenir pour lui. "Ça va, papa?"

Il soupira et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son coeur. Il était couvert de sueur et il haletait. Je lui tendis une serviette qui traînait sur le banc de développé-couché. Il s'assit et s'essuya le front. "Ouais, fils, ça va. Je dois juste expulser un peu d'agression. Toi et Jasper allez bien ce matin?"

Je hochai la tête, "Ouais, on a mangé et Jasper a prit ses médicaments avant de se rendormir."

Il me regarda de ses yeux injectés de sang. "J'ai vu des gens horrible dans ma vie, fils, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi diabolique que cette femme. Tu aurais dû me le dire, Edward. Je savais qu'ils avaient des problèmes d'argents et que sa mère était un peu irresponsable. Mais aucun de vous ne m'a jamais à quel point elle était vraiment horrible. J'aurais pu aider Jasper il y a des années. Je déteste l'idée qu'il vive ce qu'il vit."

Je m'assis à côté de lui et fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux. "Je suis désolé, papa. J'aurais dû t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire."

Il passa son bras autour de moi et appuya sa tête contre la mienne. "N'ai jamais peur de me dire quoi que ce soit, fils. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas me mettre en colère, mais je _peux_ te garantir que je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider. Je sais que je travaille beaucoup et que je ne suis pas à la maison autant que je le devrais mais j'ai toujours mon portable sur moi. Rien ne passe avant toi et Jasper...tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?"

Je hochai la tête, "Je sais, papa. Merci pour tout."

Il hocha la tête et soupira. "Bon, je dois me préparer pour aller au boulot. Je vais aller voir Jasper avant d'y aller. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit avant que je parte?"

Je secouai la tête, "Non, c'est bon, papa."

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva. Lorsqu'il fut près de la porte, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi avec une expression songeuse sur le visage, "Hey Edward? Toi et Jasper êtes très proches, hein?"

_Oh oh...est-ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose?_

Je hochai la tête, "Ouais, papa. Il est mon meilleur ami, et maintenant il est comme mon frère."

Il hocha la tête. "Ouais. Bon, si y'a quoi que ce soit dont tu veuilles me parler, fils, rappelle-toi que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je vous aimerais toujours toi et Jasper, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je pense que ta mère va faire de la chambre d'amis sa nouvelle chambre donc tu pourrais peut-être l'aider aujourd'hui. Ta mère est une vraie tigresse parfois, non? J'ai cru qu'elle allait arracher les bras de cette femme pour la frapper avec."

J'éclatai de rire. "Ouais, je n'avais jamais vu maman si en colère auparavant. Rappelles-moi de ne jamais la chercher."

Il rigola. "Je t'aime fils. Penses à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord?"

Je hochai la tête, "Oui, papa. Je t'aime aussi. Passes une bonne journée au travail."

Il hocha la tête et retourna dans la maison.

_Peut-être qu'il sait vraiment...et s'il sait, il a pas l'air en colère ou dégoûté. Peut-être qu'il va falloir que je discute de ce que Peter a dit avec Jasper._

Je remontai à l'étage et décidai de prendre une douche. Je laissai l'eau chaude couler le long de mon dos et mes pensées se tournèrent vers la nuit avant la rentrée.

_Sa main et ma main...si forte et chaude...tellement d'amour de ses mains..._

Je baissai les yeux et vis que j'étais désormais dur comme la pierre et que ça en devenait douloureux. Je n'avais rien essayé de tel depuis cette nuit là mais j'étais sur le point de découvrir si ça avait marché. Je couvris ma main de savon avant de la glisser entre mes jambes. Je l'enroulai autour de mon sexe gonflé et plaçai mon autre main contre le mur. Je commençai ensuite à me caresser lentement, faisant glisser mon pouce sur mon gland pour répartir le liquide qui s'en échappait.

Un gémissement m'échappa. Je fermai les yeux et laissai mes pensées divaguer...

_Jasper assit derrière moi, sa queue dure pulsant contre mon dos...le rythme lent de la musique dans une oreille et son souffle court et ses gémissements dans l'autre. Son lent accent du sud me murmurant son amour._

_"Ta main...et ma main...pour toujours, Edward...ce sera toujours ta main dans la mienne. Tu es à moi maintenant, bébé, et je te promets que je prendrais toujours bien soin de toi."_

_Son autre main glissant le long de mon corps pour atteindre mes testicules. Les caressant et tirant doucement dessus pendant que nos mains me caressent._

_Tous les deux nus...à genoux, face à face. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus plongés dans les miens, assombris par le désir et l'amour. Ses bras autour de mon cou et la sensation de sa queue dure et large dans ma main et contre mon ventre. Ses gémissements essoufflés dans le creux de mon cou et ses bras accrochés à moi alors que je caresse son magnifique sexe. La sensation de son corps tremblant contre moi alors que je lui donne du plaisir. Chaque caresse et chaque inspiration haletante emplies de tellement d'amour. Puis son miel brûlant et collant explosant et recouvrant ma main et mon ventre..._

Je criai doucement, "Ugh...Jasper..." alors que mon propre orgasme explosait et je profitai de chaque instant avant de poser ma tête contre mon bras sur le mur et d'essayer de reprendre mon souffle.

Je souris. Il l'avait fait. Il m'avait aidé. Il _était _un ange, il serait toujours un ange pour moi.

"Alors ça a marché, hein?"

Je sursautai au son de sa voix et sortis la tête de la douche pour le trouver dans la salle de bain.

Il sourit, "Désolé, j'avais envie de faire pipi."

Je répondis à son sourire, bien conscient d'avoir les joues complètement rouges, "Tu m'as entendu?"

Il me fit un drôle de sourire fut que sa lèvre était fendue et dit, "Ouais. C'était plutôt excitant en plus. Dommage que je vais être hors service pendant quelques temps parce que j'avais vraiment envie de te rejoindre là-dedans pour t'aider à nouveau.

Je me contentai de rire et continuai à me laver. J'aurais probablement dû être plus embarrassé que ça, mais il ne me donnait jamais l'impression que je devais avoir honte de quelque chose donc je laissai tomber le sujet.

Je finis ma douche et m'habillai. J'enfilai un jean bleu foncé et un pull chocolat. Je sortis de la salle de bain et le trouvai assis sur le lit.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et enfilai des chaussettes lorsqu'il sourit, "J'adore cette couleur sur toi, Edward. Ça s'accorde vraiment bien à tes cheveux et à ton teint."

Je souris, "Ouais? Merci, Jay."

"Ton père est parti au boulot et ta mère est allée faire des courses. Elle veut transformer la chambre d'amis en chambre pour moi, donc je suppose qu'on ne dormira plus ensemble."

Je grognai, "Ça craint."

Il soupira, "Ouais, mais c'est probablement une bonne chose, Edward. Je veux dire, on ne devrait vraiment pas dormir ensemble chaque nuit. C'est vraiment dur d'y aller lentement. En plus, je ne serais qu'au bout du couloir, et elle a dit qu'il lui faudrait environ une semaine pour tout finir."

Je savais qu'il avait raison...mais ça craignait quand même.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et j'allais rapidement répondre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis Bella, Angela, Seth, Jacob, Embry et Paul.

Seth prit la parole en premier. "Hey, mec. On voulait voir si Jay va bien."

Je hochai la tête. "Bien sûr. Entrez."

Je les guidai à l'étage et Jasper sourit lorsqu'il les vit. Angela et Bella eurent toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elles virent son visage.

Angela s'assit à côté de lui et lui effleura la joue. "Oh mon Dieu, Jasper. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'aient fait ça."

Il sourit. "Ça va, Ange. Je vais guérir."

Bella s'assit à ses pieds et sourit. "Ben tu seras probablement ravi d'apprendre que Lana, Julie et Michelle sont tombé sur Maria ce matin et qu'elles lui ont refait le portrait. Elles ne l'ont pas envoyé à l'hôpital ni rien, mais elles l'ont sacrément amoché."

Il soupira. "Elles n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de faire ça. Je l'avais bien cherché."

Angela reprit la parole, "Hey, Jay, j'dis pas que tu méritais pas de te faire botter les fesses pour ce que tu as fait parce que c'était vraiment salaud, mais pas à ce point-là. Je veux dire, tu t'es fait attaquer par quatre hommes adultes. C'est pas normal."

Bella soupira, "Ouais, mon père les a arrêté hier soir. Apparemment, deux d'entre eux ont déjà un casier. De vrais loubards ceux-là."

Seth et Paul s'assirent sur le canapé. Jacob s'assit sur le banc devant mon piano et Embry s'assit sur ma chaise de bureau. On discuta un petit peu avant de décider de regarder un film.

"Euh...je vais aller chercher de quoi boire et grignoter," Je me levai du lit et commençai à me diriger vers la porte lorsque Bella me rejoignit, "Je vais t'aider."

Je grognai intérieurement mais lui souris, "Okay, merci Bella."

On descendit et je mis du pop corn dans le micro-onde. J'étais entrain de préparer les boissons lorsque Bella m'appella doucement, "Euh...hey Edward?"

Je me tournai pour la regarder, "Ouais?"

Elle baissa les yeux au sol et joua avec ses mains, "Je...euh...je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment désolée de m'être moqué de toi quand on était petits."

_Voilà qui était inattendu..._

Elle continua, "J'ai juste...ben, honnêtement, Edward, je t'ai toujours trouvé très mignon mais je n'étais pas vraiment populaire non plus donc j'ai suivi le mouvement dans l'espoir de trouver ma place. Je me sens vraiment mal pour la façon dont je t'ai traité, et j'espère vraiment que tu pourras me pardonner."

_Peut-être qu'elle est pas si terrible que ça..._

Je soupirai et me passai une main dans les cheveux, "Merci, Bella. Je te pardonne.

Elle sourit, "Merci, Edward."

Et pour une fois, mon sourire fut sincère.

Puis elle redevint nerveuse, "Euh...alors je me demandais...il va y avoir un bal dans quelques semaines et je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être...euh...y aller ensemble."

Son visage était rouge vif et je me sentis un petit peu mal, "Euh...Bella, j'suis pas vraiment fan des bals. Tu devrais inviter Jacob. Je sais qu'il aimerait y aller avec toi."

Elle soupira, "Il est gentil mais c'est toi qui me plaît. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, je veux dire, t'es sorti avec Tanya Denali. Cette fille est belle comme Hélène de Troie."

Je soulevai son menton pour qu'elle me regarde, "Bella, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es beaucoup plus belle que Tanya ne le sera jamais. Je n'ai tout simplement vraiment pas envie de sortir avec qui que ce soit pour le moment."

Elle sourit, "Okay. Merci Edward."

Je répondis à son sourire, "De rien, Bella. Maintenant montons cette nourriture à l'étage avant que les gars de la Rez commencent à manger les meubles. Je te jure que j'ai jamais vu personne manger comme eux."

Elle rigola et on retourna à l'étage.

* * *

Tout le monde grignota et on regarda deux films. J'avais donné ses médicaments à Jay et il s'était endormi avant la fin du second film. Tout le monde partit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller.

Ma mère n'était toujours pas rentrée donc je fermai la porte à clé avant de me glisser à côté de lui dans le lit. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et l'embrassai doucement en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal aux côtes. Il ouvrit les yeux, "Bordel, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient jamais partir."

Je relevai la tête pour le voir me faire un sourire malicieux, "T'as fait semblant de dormir!"

Il rigola, "Ouais...Je voulais passer un peu de temps seul avec toi avant que ta mère revienne."

Je souris et l'embrassai à nouveau dans le cou. "Merci Seigneur. Je voulais vraiment être seul avec toi moi aussi. Mais c'était très gentil de leur part de venir s'assurer que tu allais bien."

Il enroula son bras autour de moi et soupira, "Ouais. On a de bons amis."

"Euh...alors Bella m'a invité au bal."

Il rigola, "Quelle pauvre fille. J'espère que tu as refusé gentiment, espèce de séducteur."

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux. "Marrant. J'ai été très gentil avec elle. En fait, elle s'est même excusée d'avoir été méchante avec moi quand on était gamins. Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas si horrible que ça. J'ai essayé de la convaincre d'inviter Jacob, mais je ne sais pas si elle le fera."

Il soupira, "C'est dommage. Jacob a l'air d'être un mec bien."

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de relever la tête vers lui, "Alors, euh...t'as pensé à ce qu'a dit Peter?"

Il soupira et fit courir sa bonne main dans ses cheveux. "Ouais, j'y ai pensé. Pour être honnête, ça me rend vraiment nerveux. Et s'ils ne veulent plus que je reste?"

"Jay, tu es un membre de cette famille. Tu n'iras nulle part. Mais ça me rend vraiment nerveux aussi. Peut-être qu'on devrait juste y réfléchir pendant quelques temps. T'sais, laisser les choses se calmer un peu avant de dire quoi que ce soit."

Il sourit, "Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mais tu as vraiment l'intention de parler de nous à tes parents un jour?"

Je rigolai de mon crétin de petit copain, "Jasper, j'ai l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, donc ouais, je suppose qu'ils finiront par le savoir."

Il rigola, "Donc tu vas m'aimer pour toujours, hein? Même maintenant que le meilleur de moi est bleu et gonflé?"

Je me penchai vers lui et lui embrassai l'oreille avant de murmurer doucement, "Ton visage est toujours la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu mais ce n'est pas le meilleur de toi." Je plaçai ma main sur son torse, sur son coeur, et chuchotai, "C'est ça le meilleur de toi."

Il soupira et enfouit son visage dans mon cou, "Je t'aime tellement, Edward."

Je soupirai, "Je t'aime aussi Jasper."

On resta pendant quelques minutes comme ça avant que je ne me recule avec un sourire, "Alors, tu m'aimeras toujours quand je serais vieux et que j'aurais les cheveux gris?"

Il rigola, "Tant que tu m'aimeras toujours quand j'aurais un gros ventre de buveur de bière."

Je souris, "Tant que tu seras pas chauve, tout ira bien."

Il fit semblant d'être blessé, "Tu ne m'aimeras plus si je suis vieux, gros, et chauve?"

Je souris et attrapai son chapeau de cowboy pour lui le mettre, "Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen de contourner ça."

Il rigola, "Toujours, Edward."

On se câlina jusqu'à ce que ma mère rentre. Je l'aidai à rentrer tous ses achats dans la maison et on discuta un peu de la chambre de Jasper. La décoratrice d'intérieur s'était réveillée et elle était très excitée à l'idée de faire une chambre digne de lui à Jasper.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et Jasper s'endormit pour la nuit. Il m'avait demandé de jouer du piano pour lui et il finit par s'endormir en m'écoutant. Je me levai et allai m'asseoir devant ma fenêtre pour regarder le ciel noir. Il était magnifique et paisible, emplis d'étoiles brillantes qui illuminaient la forêt sombre. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées de notre futur ensemble lorsque je vis une ombre noire traverser le jardin.

Je sursautai et sentis mon coeur s'emballer. Mon souffle était court et j'essayai de me calmer.

_C'était juste ton imagination, Edward...probablement un chat sauvage ou quelque chose de ce genre..._

Puis j'entendis les murmures...

_Jasper... Jasper... Jasper..._

J'entendis un petit rire et je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles pour les faire taire...

_Ce n'est pas réel, Edward...ce n'est pas réel..._

Encore plus de rire...

'On vient le chercher...il est à nous...'

Je secouai la tête et murmurai, "Non, il est à moi."

Encore plus de rire...

_Arrêtez s'il vous plaît...arrêtez s'il vous plaît_

'Jamais'

Mes yeux fermés n'empêchèrent pas des larmes de tomber. Je tremblai et me balançai d'avant en arrière...

Je murmurai, "Laissez le tranquille..."

'Jamais'

Encore plus de rire...

J'ouvris les yeux et vis que la forêt étaient pleines d'yeux rouges qui me regardaient.

'On viendra toujours le chercher, Edward. On ne s'arrêtera jamais.'

Je pouvais à peine respirer et je secouai la tête et chuchotai 'non' encore et encore.

_Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel..._

'Regarde nous Edward...on est réel et on arrive.'

J'ouvris les yeux et la forêt était redevenue complètement noire...mais je pouvais encore entendre des rires.

"Edward? Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Je secouai la tête et continuai à me balancer d'avant en arrière.

_Je suis complètement dingue, voilà ce qui ne va pas..._

'Exactement, Edward. Tu es dingue et personne ne te croira. Dès que tu parleras de nous, ils t'enfermeront pour toujours...et on le prendra...'

_Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir...Je me battrais pour lui._

Encore plus de rire...

"Edward? Regardes-moi, bébé, s'il te plaît."

_Jasper..._

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bleus...la couleur d'un ciel parfait...

_Ne me quitte pas..._

"Edward, s'il te plaît, parle-moi, dis quelque chose...s'il te plaît?"

_Il est entrain de pleurer...Je le fais pleurer...Dis quelque chose..._

"Pourquoi tu pleures, Jay? Je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal."

Il eut l'air confus et je réalisai ce que j'avais dit donc je me rattrapai rapidement, "Je ne laisserais plus jamais ta mère te faire du mal, Jasper. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas."

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, "Edward, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

J'entendis les rires mais les ignorai. "Rien, Jay. J'ai juste été submergé, je pense, par tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours."

On s'étreignit pendant quelques minutes en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Finalement, les rires s'éteignirent et je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Il se recula et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de soupirer, "Es-tu sûr que c'est tout, Edward? Tu avais juste l'air...si loin."

_Ils m'enfermeront et ensuite rien ne les empêchera de t'emmener loin de moi..._

Je souris, "Ouais, Jay. Tout va bien. Allons dormir."

Il répondit à mon sourire, "OKay. Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est ce pas?"

Je hochai la tête, "Bien sûr, Jasper. Je te promets que je vais bien. J'étais juste un peu submergé mais tout va bien maintenant."

_Je suis désolé de te mentir, Jay, mais je dois te protéger..._

"Très bien, bébé. Allons au lit."

On s'approcha du lit et on se glissa entre les couvertures. Il fit mine de m'attirer dans ses bras pour me tenir comme il le faisait toujours mais je me reculai, "Tes côtes, Jay. Laisse-moi te tenir, cette nuit."

Il sourit, "Ce sera sympa, Eddie."

Il se pressa contre mon torse et j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui. Je jouai ensuite avec ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que je l'entende ronfler doucement contre mon torse. Je le gardai dans mes bras aussi longtemps que possible avant de me dire que je ferais mieux de m'éloigner un peu de lui.

Je me reculai doucement et embrassai ses lèvres gonflées. Je murmurai ensuite, "Je t'aimerais toujours, Jasper. Pour l'éternité. Même si tu es vieux, gros, et chauve."

* * *

Jasper resta à la maison le jour suivant et j'allais à l'école à contre-coeur. J'entrai dans mon premier cours de la journée et un sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres lorsque je vis Maria. Elle avait les deux yeux au beurre noir, sa joue était entaillée et sa lèvre était fendue.

Je m'assis et l'entendit ricaner, "Mes frères ont tellement démolis Jasper qu'il n'est même pas à l'école aujourd'hui."

Je me penchai vers Tanya et lui murmurai à l'oreille, "C'est vraiment dommage que ta meilleure amie soit une telle salope. Peut-être que les choses auraient marché entre nous si toute l'école savait quelle genre de fille elle est et comment elle a forcé Jasper. Tu sais qu'elle l'a supplié de la baiser. Peut-être que tous les autres devraient le savoir aussi."

Puis je me renfonçai sur ma chaise et lui fis mon fameux sourire en coin. Elle me sourit avant de regarder Maria en fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'agis comme ça, Maria. Tu l'as supplié de te baiser et ensuite tu t'es mis en colère quand il t'a jeté. Bordel, il t'a posé un lapin et tu t'es pointé chez lui avec une capote et lui as dit que s'il ne te baisait pas, tu raconterais à tout le monde que c'était un mytho. A quoi tu t'attendais?"

Maria rougit lorsque tout le monde éclata de rire et commença à parler sur elle.

A la fin de la journée, Maria était ignorée par tout ses amis et tout le lycée. Je lui fis un sourire diabolique lorsque je la vis pleurer dans le couloir.

_Et voilà, salope. Emmerdes mon homme et je ferais de ta vie un enfer..._

Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, Jasper était dans la cuisine, entrain d'aider ma mère à préparer le dîner.

Je souris, "On dirait que tu te sens mieux."

Il se tourna vers moi, "Hey Eddie. Ouais, j'ai plus autant mal aujourd'hui."

Ma mère se tourna vers moi et sourit, "Hey, bébé. Comment s'est passée ta journée?"

Je souris, "Plutôt bien, en fait. Je t'ai ramené tes devoirs, Jay, comme ça tu prendras pas de retard."

"Merci, Edward."

Ma mère sourit, "Pourquoi vous ne commenceriez pas à faire vos devoirs, les garçons, et je vais finir ici."

On monta à l'étage et on plaça nos livres sur le lit avant de nous y allonger. Je racontai à Jasper ce qui s'était passé avec Maria et il éclata de rire. "Seigneur, Eddie! Tu es un génie diabolique!"

Je me contentai de sourire, "Ben, elle l'a bien cherché. Personne ne s'en prend à mon petit copain sans représailles." Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et il se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête.

* * *

Les quelques mois suivants s'écoulèrent rapidement. Jasper guérit enfin complètement. Ma mère finit sa chambre et il s'y installa. Ça craignait de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec lui toutes les nuits, mais parfois, l'un d'entre nous se glissait dans la chambre de l'autre pour qu'on se pelote un peu.

On volait des baisers et des caresses partout où on pouvait.

L'école se passait très bien. Bella avait invité Jacob au bal, et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble peu après, ce qui m'allait très bien parce qu'elle n'en avait plus après moi du coup. Et Jacob était au septième ciel. Lui et Jasper étaient devenus plutôt proche. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à travailler sur la moto que Jasper avait acheté mais qui devait être retapée.

Je m'étais vraiment rapproché de Bella et d'Angela. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Angela était très sympa et Bella s'était avéré l'être aussi une fois que j'avais appris à la connaître.

On avait passé quelques nuits chez Peter et Charlotte, et on avait été forcé de subir un autre discours 'touche pipi'. Jasper trouvait ça hilarant parce que j'étais devenu tout rouge. Peter trouvait ça marrant aussi, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on y avait eut droit.

Jasper excellait à l'école. En fait, quand on reçut nos bulletins, il eut des A partout et fut dans les dix premiers de la classe. J'étais très fier de lui. Il était tout simplement incroyable.

Aujourd'hui avait été notre dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de la Toussaint et on avait été invité à une fête d'Halloween à la Rez ce dimanche. J'étais allongé dans mon lit, essayant désespérément de m'endormir mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'embrasser Jasper de toute la journée et je mourrais d'envie de goûter ses lèvres.

Je regardai mon réveil, 2h30.

_Peut-être que je pourrais me glisser dans sa chambre juste une minute..._

Alors que je me préparai à sortir du lit, ma porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Jasper se tenait là, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de pyjama. Il s'approcha de mon lit et se glissa sous mes couvertures et sur moi, chevauchant ma taille. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il n'en eut pas besoin.

Ses paupières étaient alourdies et il se lécha les lèvres avant que je ne l'attrape par les cheveux et écrase sa bouche sur la mienne. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent immédiatement pour l'autre et je bus son goût de miel comme un homme mourant de soif. On explora chaque millimètre de la bouche de l'autre avec nos langues et il ne fallut pas longtemps à ses mains pour m'enlever mon t-shirt.

On était dans un état de besoin frénétique...ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'on avait pas eu l'opportunité d'être ensemble comme ça. Nos mains explorèrent nos torses et nos dos et nous caressèrent les fesses et nous tirèrent les cheveux...des gémissements, et des grognements et de geignements s'échappèrent de nos lèvres...nos bras et nos jambes s'emmêlèrent et attirèrent l'autre plus près...

Je le fis rapidement rouler sur le dos et attrapai ses mains. Je les plaquai au-dessus de sa tête et attaquai son cou. Il gémit doucement mon nom alors que je mordillai et léchai et suçai chaque millimètre de peau de son cou, de ses clavicules et de ses épaules. Je n'en aurais jamais assez.

Je mis tout mon poids sur lui et ses jambes s'enroulèrent rapidement autour de ma taille pour m'attirer brusquement contre lui, créant cette délicieuse friction de nos queues tendues se frottant l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu fin de nos pantalons de pyjama et me faisant grogner.

Puis je me retrouvai sur le dos et ses lèvres exploraient et suçaient et léchaient ma gorge alors que ses hanches se pressaient contre les miennes, lui tirant encore plus de grognements. Une de mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre avait glissé le long de son dos pour malaxer ses fesses parfaites afin de l'encourager à continuer.

Ses mains glissèrent sous moi et abaissèrent mon pantalon pour lui permettre de m'attraper les fesses à pleines mains. Ses doigts agrippèrent ma chair et il grogna pour m'encourager à venir à la rencontre de ses coups de reins.

On était entrain de gémir et de grogner et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent à nouveau sur les miennes alors qu'on bougeait ensemble sans retenue, il n'y avait rien de lent ou de doux...non, c'était du désir et du besoin purement animal.

Puis quelqu'un toqua doucement à ma porte avant de l'ouvrir. Mon coeur s'arrêta alors que je poussai Jasper et il atterrit au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Mon père entra dans la chambre et me demanda, "Edward? Tu es réveillé, fils? C'était quoi ce bruit?"

Je m'assis et essayai de calmer mon coeur qui battait la chamade, "Euh...j'étais entrain de lire avant de m'endormir...tu m'as surpris et j'ai dû faire tomber mon livre par terre."

Je me penchai au bas du lit et Jasper me tendit un livre. Je l'attrapai et dis, "Oh...tu vois, il est là."

Heureusement, Jasper était dissimulé par le lit.

Mon père s'approcha et s'assit sur mon lit, "Oh...bon, fils, on vient juste de recevoir un coup de fil et ta Tante Celia a eut un accident de voiture.

"Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

Il soupira, "Je ne sais pas. Ta mère est vraiment secouée. On part tout de suite. Vous êtes assez grands pour passer quelques jours tout seuls toi et Jasper, donc on va rester avec elle pendant quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe. Je te laisse ma carte de crédit...tu connais mon code, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, servez-vous en. Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux. N'oublies pas, pas de fêtes et pas de filles. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous m'appelez. Il y a quelques heures de route donc si c'est une urgence, appelez le Chef Swan ou Peter. Je les appellerais tous les deux demain matin pour les prévenir."

Je hochai la tête, "Okay, papa. Appelles-moi pour me dire comment elle va."

Il hocha la tête, "Promis, fils. Je vais aller prévenir Jasper et ensuite on y va..."

"Attends! Euh...pas besoin de le réveiller. Je lui dirais ce qui se passe demain matin. Il était vraiment fatigué quand il a été se coucher."

Papa hocha la tête et dit, "Tu as probablement raison. Bon, dis-lui ce qui s'est passé et dis-lui aussi qu'il peut nous appeler s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Soyez sage et je vous appellerais demain."

Je poussai un soupire de soulagement. "Okay, papa. Soyez prudents sur la route. Dis à maman que je l'aime et je t'aime aussi."

Il sourit, "Je t'aime aussi, fils. Maintenant, reposes-toi."

Il ferma la porte et je regardai par terre pour trouver Jasper allongé là, respirant lourdement et avec les yeux écarquillés.

Il chuchota, "Putain, on s'est presque fait choper."

Je hochai la tête. "Ouais. Désolé de t'avoir poussé."

Il grimaça, "Ouais, j'ai atterri sur ma queue et je crois que je l'ai cassé."

Je souris et l'aidai à se relever avant de lui chuchoter, "Je pourrais lui faire un bisou magique..."

Il grogna, "Edward...Je dois retourner dans ma chambre. Si tu es encore réveillé quand ils partiront, viens me rejoindre au lit."

Je hochai la tête, "Okay, Jay."

Il avança jusqu'à la porte sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'oeil dehors avant de courir jusque dans sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je me rallongeai et souris...

_On va avoir la maison à nous tout seul pendant des jours..._

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera un Outtake...Une fois de plus, je posterais une alerte ici aussi pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas en alerte auteur :D**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Chapter 10

Juste une note pour vous dire que j'ai posté le premier Outtake de Leçons Apprises! L'adoption d'Edward et sa vie avant Jasper...

Vous pourrez le trouver là: s/8626705/1/ (Bon, fanfiction ne me laisse pas poster le lien, ce qui est stupide à mon sens vu qu'il est en interne, m'enfin... Tapez juste l'adresse du site avant d'ajouter le s/...)

Enjoy!


End file.
